Embrújame
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: por fin en Logue Town! Zoro obtiene dos katanas mas y Luffy desubre que su rival a vencer es Ace?cual será su historia?mas misterios en el clan Hancock y Nami tiene miedo, pero de que? un juramento y un beso y la historia de kuina! he vuelto señores!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí traigo un nuevo fic para todos los amantes del LuNa espero lo disfruten ah por cierto One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad del talentosisimo Eiichiro Oda, sin mas que decir lean y disfrútenlo:

**Embrujame**

**Capitulo I: el comienzo**

Otro día normal en la escuela, las tareas los amigos, la compañía de su novia, la chica mas linda del colegio, en fin; podía decir que su vida era perfecta. Monkey D. Luffy tenia lo que todo chico de su edad podía desear: era popular, sobre todo con las chicas, amigable, buen atleta, atractivo, tenia buenas notas pese a su carácter despreocupado, y su novia era Boa Hancok la chica mas bella de toda la escuela que además estaba loca por el y era la princesa de su clan, sin embargo con el tiempo ya no era suficiente, Luffy se sentía cada vez mas atrapado en la monotonía de su vida, quería algo mas, ser libre, ver que mas tenia el mundo para el, hasta que un día sucedió…

Esa tarde después de la escuela Luffy y sus amigos estaban reunidos en las rejas de entrada

-que partido el de hoy! Los dejamos molidos eh Luffy? –comento entre risas un simpático rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendía

-Sanji te van a cachar los profes si fumas en la reja...-le replico otra jovencita rubia a su lado

-Kaya-chan por favor, sabes que me cuesta no hacerlo en el salón

-claro que si cocinero, si solo eso sabes hacer…-Bromeo el chico junto a Luffy, un joven de cabellos verdes muy atractivo, su nombre era Zoro y era el mejor amigo del moreno

-cállate cabeza de marimo o ya no te dejo comer gratis!!!- gruñó Sanji entre dientes

-jajá jajá ya basta los dos –reía Luffy divertido cuando por fin salio de la escuela la diva de su novia

-Luffy-sama… podemos irnos a casa ya?

-eh? Pero Boa todavía es temprano

-pero sabes que debo llegar temprano...o si no…

-mmm, bueno te llevo, ni modo muchachos los veo mañana –luego miro a la muchacha y sonrió- anda, vamos Boa

-Si!...- la chica se abrazó del muchacho y sonrió sonrojada

Sus amigos lo vieron irse con ella y Zoro bufó molesto

-Uff, desde que se hizo novio de la princesita esa ya casi no lo vemos, y para rematar hoy Yosaku y Jhonny están en detención…otra vez

-oye tu, no digas esas cosas de Boa-chan!-decía Sanji con ojos de corazón mientras miraba a la morena alejarse con Luffy

-uy si la tipa esa es adorable –replico Zoro con sarcasmo y Kaya solo suspiró

-pues yo ya me voy al restaurante, total si llego temprano mejor para el viejo ese

-hay Sanji no le digas así a tu papa

-Siiiii Kaya-chan lo que tu digas…-dijo de nuevo con ojos de corazón

-vamonos entonces Kaya, que nos quedamos a hacer –dijo Zoro por lo bajo acompañando a la rubia.

Esos cuatro se llevaban muy bien pues se conocían desde la primaria, los muchachos siempre cuidaban a Kaya de los bravucones ya que era una niña muy frágil de salud y con el tiempo esta les tomo un cariño especial a todos, desde entonces ellos son amigos y están juntos, pero hace un tiempo Luffy se hizo novio de la princesa Hancok, debido a la insistencia de ella, y eso prácticamente estaba devastando el grupo; el moreno ya casi no podía estar con ellos, su novia lo acaparaba todo el tiempo: en el salón los descansos el almuerzo y recientemente hasta después de la escuela, se había inventado el pretexto de que tenia que llegar temprano a casa o la reprendían, y Luffy inocente como era no se daba cuenta que ella no le permitía estar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto el muchacho estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de su novia despidiéndose de ella, era una casona antigua de esas con muchos jardines y estanques, típicas de los clanes antiguos

-bueno ya estas en casa, hasta mañana Boa –el muchacho le sonrió

-E-espera…no se te olvida algo?- dijo sonrojada la chica y desviando la mirada

-ah?... pues no se, que es?

-mi…beso de despedida…

-ah claro, lo siento…-ella cerro los ojos preparada pero Luffy le dio un tímido besito en la mejilla

-nos vemos en la escuela- dicho esto Luffy se fue dejando a la muchacha en la puerta de la casa y bastante decepcionada

-"nada otra vez…sigues sin amarme Luffy-sama"-pensaba triste la princesa Hancok

Luffy iba caminando distraído mientras pensaba en que otra vez se había perdido la "noche de fiesta" con los chicos, siempre era divertida, esperaban a Jhonny y Yosaku, recién unidos a la banda, salieran de detención e iban a cenar en casa de Sanji, en el restaurante de su papá y armaban tremendo desastre, incluso Kaya que era la mas calmada, se la pasaban en grande

-Bueno…-suspiró el chico- a me cuentan otro día que pasó.

De pronto Luffy escuchó lo que parecía un grito y vio pasar corriendo a una chica en la calle frente a el

Seguida de cuatro o cinco muchachos más que iban tras ella

-que rayos…??-el moreno echo a correr en la misma dirección que ellos y llego cuando tenían acorralada a la joven contra la pared de un callejón al fondo del camino, el corrió a ayudarla

-ahora si chiquita vienes porque vienes…-un pelirrojo forcejeaba con la joven y esta trataba de quitárselo de en cima – no tienes salida Nami no seas tonta…

-déjame de una vez Kidd, no voy a regresar- le dijo ella entre dientes empujando al chico

-tu lo quisiste muñeca!- el y los otros cuatro iban a atacarla cuando Luffy los alcanzó

-Oigaaaaan! Déjenla en paz abusivos!!! –venia gritando el moreno, Kidd y los demás se volvieron a mirarlo y se dieron cuenta que era un muchacho el que gritaba

-maldición un mortal! –bufó el pelirrojo molesto

-será mejor irnos capitán, los mortales no deben ver sus habilidades- le dijo un rubio enmascarado de nombre Kira, Kidd golpeó a Nami con la mano y la chica cayó al suelo- te salvaste niña… ya nos veremos luego

Ellos salieron corriendo antes que Luffy llegara y este los vio irse

-cobardes…-susurró molesto, luego caminó hacia la chica en el suelo y se agachó a su lado- oye estas bien?... te lastimaron?

-creo que estoy bien…-susurró despacio ella mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre y sintió un leve ardor cerca del labio- me lleva…

-déjame ver…-Luffy levantó un poco el rostro de la chica para mirar y sus ojos chocaron de frente con los hermosos ojos castaños de ella, "que bonita es", pensó para si el moreno

-no es nada solo un rasguño…-dijo nerviosa apartándose suavemente del joven y limpiando la sangre con la manga de su suéter mientras ambos se ponían en pie

-no hagas eso, te vas a hacer daño –le replicó el sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella joven y linda pelirroja frente a sus ojos

- ya me acostumbre a eso…-ella subió un poco la manga del suéter y vio el reloj- es tarde debo irme o van a regresar de nuevo… adiós y gracias

-oye espera!!!...-Luffy quiso detenerla pero la chica se fue corriendo- ni siquiera supe su nombre…

Luego de tan extraño suceso el moreno decidió volver a casa, al llegar las luces estaban apagadas así que sacó sus llaves y entró, encendió las luces y vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador de la cocina

"Luffy estoy en el bar, llego tarde, pide pizza…besos, Makino"

-siiii pizza!!! –exclamó contento alzando la bocina del teléfono

Luffy no conocía a sus padres, desde niño los únicos familiares que tenía eran su abuelo y su Hermano mayor Ace, pero como su abuelo trabajaba en la marina dejó a los niños a cargo de Makino, una joven mujer amiga suya y esta había sido como una madre para ellos, como Ace ya era mayor de edad se cuidaba por su cuenta, tenia rentado un departamento en sabe dios donde y según Luffy trabajaba en sabe dios que cosa, el punto es que trabajaba, e iba a visitarlo seguido para comer con ellos o salir de paseo con Luffy y sus amigos, aunque Makino era como su mamá, jamás le preguntaba a Ace nada sobre su trabajo o donde vivía según ella porque quería "darle su espacio" y esto a Luffy no le molestaba, pero si le causaba cierta curiosidad saber en que rollo andaba metido su hermano.

Después de cenar, el muchacho se metió a su cuarto, entre su tarea, la televisión y su playstation se le fue la noche, cuando se preparaba para dormir escuchó la puerta abrirse y fue a recibir a Makino

-hoy si que llegas tarde como te fue?- le preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa

-bien supongo, es que hoy cubrí a una amiga, pero descanso el viernes que tal tu día Luffy?

-pues…bien igual, aunque otra vez no pude ir con los chicos al Baratie, es que Boa quiso que la Lleve temprano a casa de nuevo…ah y me topé con una niña muy linda cuando venía de regreso…

-ah? Y como es eso?- preguntó curiosa Makino, ya que a Luffy no solían llamarle mucho la atención esas cosas, incluso sabia que si el era novio de Boa era porque la joven fue la que le insistía

-fue raro…-dijo recordando- vi que la perseguían unos tipos y fui a ayudarla, pero cuando ellos me vieron corrieron como cobardes

-y que tiene eso de raro?

-como que? Pues que siendo mas que yo se fueron corriendo, ni que yo diera tanto espanto!

Makino soltó una risita por el comentario

-bueno bueno, pero y la niña, como se llama

-no se. Cuando me acerque vi que la lastimaron un poco pero ella no me dejo ni ayudarle, con la misma se limpió la sangre del labio me dio las gracias y se fue…

-ah si? Pues de veras que fue raro…

-no te digo?...pero eso si, era muy, muy bonita

-bueno ya Luffy vete a dormir, que ya es tarde

-buenas noches Makino

Cuando el muchacho entro en su cuarto la mujer suspiró tranquila

-con que una niña bonita… vaya sorpresa…

Por la mañana cuando llegó a la escuela Luffy entró a escondidas para que no lo viera su novia y logró llegar hasta el salón

-uf que bueno, me escapé

-que onda Luffy –lo saludó Zoro desde su pupitre- huyendo de la diva otra vez?

-mmmm, ya deja eso no? Boa no es mala, solo es un poco…

-asfixiante? –dijo Kaya entrando con Sanji y dedico una sonrisa al moreno

-la verdad si, denle tiempo chicos, no tiene muchos amigos

-con ese carácter no me extraña –Zoro sacó de su mochila una botella de agua y bebió un trago

Pronto sonó la campana y todos entraron al salon, cuando Boa entró vio a Luffy sentado platicando con Kaya, quien se sentaba atrás de el, hizo un gesto de molestia y tomó su lugar al lado de su novio

-Luffy-sama…no te vi llegar –ella quiso darle un beso en los labios pero Luffy se adelantó y la besó en la mejilla

-lo siento Boa no sabia que ya estabas aquí- fue todo lo que el dijo y regresó a la platica

Zoro mostró una risa burlona a la princesa y esta se mostró muy enojada, en eso entró el maestro y todos guardaron silencio

-buenos días muchachos, hoy es un día especial, se que no es común a estas alturas del curso pero hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna con nosotros: adelante linda

La puerta del salon se abrió y entro por ella una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos que puso como locos a todos los muchachos del salon, Sanji entre ellos, era bonita, de estatura media y piel clara bastante bien desarrollada y con lindos ojos color canela

-a ver jóvenes por favor compórtense, -dijo el maestro poniendo orden, mientras a Luffy se le detenía el tiempo

-"es ella…la niña bonita de ayer es ella"-pensó el moreno sorprendido

-por favor querida preséntate con tus compañeros para empezar con la clase

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Nami y acabo de llegar a la ciudad, espero llevarme bien con todos…

La muchacha sonrió y todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas, su edad si tenía novio, lo típico para un alumno nuevo, pero a la princesa Hancok no le agradó para nada la recién llegada por dos razones: la primera, le hacia la competencia en popularidad, y la segunda y mas importante… su novio quedó prendado de ella!!!

-Nami… -susurro Luffy bajito y mostró una amplia sonrisa, al parecer esa aburrida monotonía por fin se rompió…

Continuará…

Que tal gente! De nuevo aquí estoy muy contenta, por fin pude empezar con este fic, esta vez me aventuré con uno mas largo, que va a tener muchas aventuras y mucho LuNa también, quiero poner otras parejas pero eso será hasta después, por lo pronto Luffy y Nami ya se encontraron, y para quienes ya lo imaginan, efectivamente, Nami es una brujita, ahora ¿por que la persiguen? Y donde están el resto de los sombrero de paja? Eso lo mostraré en los siguientes capítulos, dudas aclaraciones y tomatazos por favor dejen un review… hasta pronto minna-san sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2 Magia

Que tal, de nuevo aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas de este fanfic, dedicado a todos los amantes del LuNa, espero lo disfruten por cierto

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad del talentosisimo Eiichiro Oda

**Embrújame**

**Capitulo II.- Magia**

-Nami…-susurró Luffy bajito y mostró una amplia sonrisa, al parecer esa aburrida monotonía por fin se rompió

-bien, jóvenes dejen las preguntas para después –dijo el maestro- señorita ocupe un lugar vacío… a ver, hay uno ahí junto a Roronoa –Zoro alzó la mano mostrando el asiento a la chica y ella fue a sentarse, mientras el maestro proseguía con su clase la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos, incluido Luffy estaba en la hermosa recién llegada, el peliverde sonrió agradeciendo a kamisama que la hayan sentado a su lado, sobre todo porque el también tenía don con las mujeres, Nami volteó a mirarle y el le sonrió

-hola, me llamo Zoro mucho gusto…-le dijo bajito para que no lo oyera el maestro

-mucho gusto Zoro…-respondió ella de igual modo, luego le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho y regresó su vista al pizarrón; Sanji hacía corajes porque no hubo un sitio vacío junto a el mientras Kaya se tapaba la boca para que su risa no la oyera el maestro y en cuanto a Luffy…

No le quitaba el ojo de en cima, la clase le pareció eterna hasta que por fin sonó el timbre para el descanso, una vez que el maestro salió los estudiantes se arremolinaron frente al pupitre de Nami, ella se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió

-ah...!, bendito cielo que has dejado escapar un ángel ….-exclamó Sanji tomando la mano de la chica y con corazones en los ojos- mi nombre es Sanji, preciosa y estoy a tus ordenes…

-etto…gusto en conocerte

-ya compórtate Sanji-kun- lo reprendió Kaya dando un golpecito con su libreta en la cabeza del chico-hay, discúlpalo, el es así con todas mi Nombre es Kaya, y el es Luffy

Kaya jaló de la camisa al moreno y lo puso frente a la pelirroja, este miró a su amiga con gesto sorpresivo y Kaya guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que lo había visto todo, Luffy le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego miró a Nami, esta al ver quien era palideció y se puso nerviosa

-tu eres…-susurró ella, Luffy notó su nerviosismo

-ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Zoro curioso

-No –respondió Luffy a prisa- es la primera vez que nos vemos…verdad?- le sonrió amigable a la muchacha

-eh… si…-Nami le sonrió agradecida y le dio la mano- es un placer Luffy

En eso Boa llegó al lado de su Novio

-Luffy-sama?... es hora de almorzar, vamos Marguerite ya tiene nuestros lugares…

-que?... ah si, nos vemos Nami…

El se fue con Boa algo decepcionado, quería saber más sobre esa chica pero por lo visto le iba a ser difícil con su novia vigilando todo

-quien es ella?- preguntó Nami a Kaya

-es la novia de Luffy, se llama Boa, y es la más popular de la escuela

-pero no creas que por buena gente, sino por bonita- le dijo Zoro molesto- porque del resto es insoportable…no deja a Luffy en paz ni un rato

-no exageres Zoro- replicó Sanji y luego le habló a Nami- no es tan mala, solo un poco caprichosa y egocéntrica, pero a Zoro no le cae bien porque no deja a Luffy tranquilo y es nuestro mejor amigo…

-ah, ya entiendo…creo haberla visto antes…

-no me sorprende –repuso Kaya- es tan popular que sale hasta en revistas a veces, oye nosotros vamos a comer no quieres venir Nami?

-mejor mañana Kaya, hoy tengo que ver unas cosas en la dirección

-como gustes, vamos chicos…

Luego de que los muchachos se fueran ella quedó sola en el salón, se dejó caer con pesadumbre en su asiento y se amodorró en el escritorio, mirando la ventana…

-"que voy a hacer…-pensaba preocupada- ahora envió a Kidd y su grupo, esos no son fáciles de vencer pero tampoco puedo seguir huyendo…donde estas Robin…"

El sonido de la puerta que se abría sobresaltó a la chica y ella se levantó de golpe

-oh, disculpa creí que no había nadie… -susurró una jovencita de cabello corto y gafas rojas

-no pasa nada, hola soy Nami y tu?

-mi… mi nombre es Tashigi…gusto en conocerte

Nami vio que la joven traía algo en las manos, y se veía bastante angustiada

-oye te puedo ayudar en algo?, por que tienes esa cara?-preguntó curiosa a pelirroja

-Es que…pues, quería dársela a alguien pero no tengo las agallas…-Tashigi le enseñó lo que traía y era una carta, una carta de amor…

-no? Y por que?

-porque…me da mucha pena, es que el me gusta mucho, pero creo que ni sabe que existo…se llama Zoro

-ah, creo que se sienta junto a mi verdad?- Nami jaló una silla y se sentó, Tashigi hizo lo mismo y siguieron platicando

-parece buen chico, porque no se lo dices?-dijo la pelirroja

-no es tan fácil, Zoro es de los populares, entre el y Luffy-san traen locas a casi todas, y yo…estoy hasta abajo, tu sabes, la cerebrito en la que nadie se fija…-Tashigi sonrió triste

-no digas eso -le animó Nami- si lo intentas seguro logras que te mire, yo te ayudo

-de verdad? Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a Nadie ¿si?

-tranquila Tashigi-chan, es un secreto entre amigas, y que vas a hacer con la carta?

-se la daré cuando me sienta lista…

El sonido de la campana anunció el final del descanso y los alumnos regresaron al salón, todos excepto Luffy, Jhonny y Yosaku quienes estaban siendo reprendidos por el director a causa de empezar una guerra de comida. La siguiente clase era matemáticas y era impartida por la profesora Hina, una maestra muy disciplinada

-bien jóvenes, copien las formulas que voy a poner en pizarra porque son para el examen de mañana

La clase era aburridísima y más de uno se durmió, Zoro entre ellos, y fue despertado por un borradorazo en la cabeza lanzado por la profesora luego de borrar la pizarra al final de la clase

-uh??? Que ya tocaron???- balbuceó medio dormido el muchacho y se escucharon las risas de la clase

-de modo que no le interesa mi clase señor Zoro?... pues a ver como consigue las formulas, recuerden alumnos, mañana hay examen, estudien…sobre todo tú Roronoa.

Cuando la maestra salió Zoro aporreó su cabeza con su pupitre

-otra vez me quede dormido…por eso Hina-san me odia…oye Sanji, préstame tu libreta

-ni loco, tengo que estudiar y son como 20 formulas, no vas a acabar de copiarlas hoy y es para mañana

-y está prohibido sacarle copias a la libreta –le recordó Kaya

-y que hago? Solo queda una clase –dijo con una mueca el pobre peliverde

Nami oía todo sin decir nada, sintió algo de pena por el pobre Zoro, después de todo ella también se quedó dormida, pero despertó a tiempo para copiar

-"será mejor que le eche una mano…"- pensó la chica sacando una hoja de su cuaderno, sin que nadie lo viera con su dedo índice marcó sobre sus notas y estas se seleccionaron como si fuera computadora -"copiar"- luego hizo lo mismo con la hoja vacía- "pegar"

Y los apuntes de Nami se copiaron tal cual de su libreta en la hoja vacía que arrancó

- "listo"-la chica sonrió, estaba a punto de dárselos a Zoro cuando vio levantarse de su lugar a Tashigi, con mucha pena la niña se acercó al muchacho

-etto…Zoro…

-que pasa…?- Tashigi le extendió una hoja de su libreta- toma, las copié para ti…

-las formulas?!... de veras?... –al muchacho se le iluminó la cara- mil gracias Tashigi!!! Oye pero como te dio tiempo, si son muchísimas…

-pues…escribo rápido, y vi que te dormiste… si repruebas otra vez te van a mandar a cursos…

-de veras gracias, te debo una

-eh, por nada...-Tashigi regresó a su lugar con la cara roja y Nami sonrió contenta

-"bien hecho amiga"-pensó la chica. Pronto el otro maestro entró y la clase siguió normal

A las afueras del colegio el grupo de Kidd rondaba la reja de entrada, y el pelirrojo trataba de fijarse si Nami se encontraba en algún salón visible

-así que aquí te escondes gatita… muy lista, se rodeó de mortales para que sea mas difícil atacarla…

-y que le vas a decir al jefe? –le preguntó Kira

-la verdad… que es casi nuestra…aunque no se porque un sujeto como Arlong quiere a Nami

-y porque le ayudas capitán?, no es mejor quedarnos con ella? –dijo otro de los suyos

-porque Arlong me pagará una fortuna si le llevo viva a esa niña…

Mientras tanto dentro de la escuela las clases ya habían terminado, como Nami no pudo ver sus papeles en el descanso decidió pasar antes de salir, sin saber que Kidd la estaba esperando afuera, por su parte Boa fue a buscar a Luffy con sus amigos para irse a casa pero cuando llegó a la reja el no estaba con ellos

-Kaya-san donde esta mi novio?...-preguntó la princesa Hancock

-está en detención por lo de la guerra de comida Boa-chan… no te dijeron?

-mmmm, ya veo…- dijo triste- me iré a casa con mis Hermanas entonces… se lo dices por favor?

-si yo le digo.

Boa y los demás se fueron a casa, pronto la escuela quedó casi vacía, Kaya mandó un mensaje al celular de Luffy con el recado de Boa y al recibir este el mensaje mostró una amplia sonrisa

-si! Lo logramos!!, gracias por ayudarme chicos –dijo Luffy contento a los otros dos

-no hay por que viejo, para eso estan los Nakama –Jhonny levantó el dedo pulgar

-ya vamonos hasta el profe ya se fue –se quejó Yosaku- vienes aniki?

-luego los alcanzo, quiero hacer algo antes –Luffy salió del salón a prisa, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Nami en el camino, quería preguntarle si estaba bien y porque la molestaban esos tipos

Mientras la pelirroja salió de la dirección luego de arreglar sus trámites y caminó con desgana hasta la puerta de la escuela

-espero no tener que correr a casa de nuevo…-dijo suspirando la chica, pero en uno de los jardines del colegio algo llamó su atención, cuando ella se acercó vio una paloma blanca escondida entre la hierba

-que te pasó?... estas lastimada? –Nami cargó al animalito, tenía el ala herida- pobre, ha de dolerte

Luffy venía saliendo cuando a lo lejos distinguió a la muchacha y a prisa se acercó con ella, Nami por su parte jamás se percató de la presencia del chico… pero el si se do cuenta de la paloma herida

-_Doloruss Libberuss…-_Nami hizo brillar su mano y la puso sobre el ala de la paloma, cuando ella la soltó el animalito levantó el vuelo y se fue

-Como hiciste eso????!!! –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas cuando la chica se giró vio a Luffy parado y con la boca abierta

-tu?!!!.... tu, porque… digo que haces aquí?!!!! –exclamó la joven a punto de un ataque de nervios

-quien, yo? Estaba en detención, y tu como lo hiciste, que eres bruja?- dijo bromeando el moreno

Nami suspiró vencida y se tranquilizó un poco

-ni modo…-se dijo a si misma Luego miró a Luffy- pues si… soy una bruja

Luffy al principio creyó que era broma pero al ver la cara seria de la muchacha cayó en cuenta que era de verdad

-en… en serio eres bruja?... Sugoi!!!!!! No me la creo!!! Ha de ser padrísimo!

-SSSHHH!!! Cállate, se supone que no debo decírselo a los mortales, aunque técnicamente yo no te lo dije, tu lo descubriste, así que no violé las reglas…-se decía a si misma la pelirroja mientras Luffy le brincoteaba alrededor

-Nee, oye Nami, entonces por eso te perseguían ayer?- preguntó Luffy ya mas tranquilo

-algo así…por cierto, gracias por no decir nada…- ella le sonrió

-descuida, te vi nerviosa y me imagine que no querías hablar de eso…

-bueno Luffy, ahora que sabes mi secreto, voy a tener que…-la chica le miró con ojos maliciosos y el otro se cubrió con su mochila

-NOOO!!! No me conviertas en sapo por favor, en todo menos en sapo!!!!

-jajajajaja –Nami estalló en risas- te asusté!!!

-no me vas a convertir en sapo para que no revele tu secreto?- preguntó inocente Luffy

-claro que no, -ella le sonrió- voy a tener que pedirte un favor, guárdalo en secreto… si no puedo tener problemas, y tu también, lo harás?

- claro que si, pero con una condición… seamos amigos ¿si?

-Por supuesto que si, ah y para darte las gracias toma…-ella le dio la hoja con las formulas que había hecho para Zoro- son de matemáticas, hay examen mañana

-uf me salvaste, si no Hina-san me iba a despellejar mañana! ¿te acompaño a tu casa? Así no te persiguen hoy –Luffy le sonrió y la chica se dejó convencer

Kidd la vio salir de la escuela acompañada de Luffy y montó en cólera

-ese otra vez… te estas metiendo en un lío amigo…-el y su banda se fueron, en esta ocasión no tendrían oportunidad de acercarse a Nami, pero ya la encontrarían sola en algún momento…

Entre tanto los dos chicos caminaban distraídos en su plática

-oye y tienes escoba y varita mágica y toda la cosa?- preguntó Luffy curioso ella pareció divertida con el comentario

-ves mucha televisión, no somos como nos pintan, pero si, se puede decir que tengo una "varita mágica", solo que la estan reparando…

-que se rompió? Por que?

-cuando escapé del tipo que me persigue, es mi arma de batalla, me la hizo un inventor loco que es amigo mío, vive en mi mundo, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir por ella

-tu mundo? Inventor loco? Arma de batalla?... para el carro, vas muy rápido!!! –el moreno escuchaba Fascinado el relato de su nueva amiga y entre mas oía mas quería saber

-creo que mejor te explico todo desde el principio para que entiendas mejor, mira esa es mi casa

Nami señaló una casita en la esquina de la calle, era pequeña y con un bonito jardín en lugar de terraza, era más bien un pequeño huertito de mandarinas

-vamos a entrar y ahí te explico si?

El chico aceptó encantado y ambos entraron en la casa. Luffy jamás imaginó la enorme aventura en la que estaba punto de embarcarse "literalmente hablando"…

Continuará…

Konnichiwa minna-san! Aquí estoy de nuevo, no pude esperar para subir el segundo capitulo, me divierto mucho escribiendo, como verán poco a poco evoluciona la historia, Tashigi esta enamorada de Zoro y pronto dos sombreros de paja mas aparecerán en escena ¿ya adivinaron? Esta muy fácil, se va develando el misterio de Nami y porque la estan persiguiendo, sabrán este y otros secretos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces nos leemos, tomatazos y comentarios son aceptados envíen reviews…

Sayonara!!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa!! Aquí traigo otro capitulo mas de este mi fanfic, ojala lo estén disfrutando, gracias a todos por los reviews y el apoyo, la verdad no creí recibir mas de uno, pero me da gusto que no sea así, gracias a todos, en especial a Gabe Logan a quien ya considero mi sempai (ojala algún día pueda escribir como el) por cierto aquí nada es lo que parece, ojala con todo y eso sigan disfrutando de mi historia …

**Embrújame**

**Capitulo III.- Historias**

Apenas entraron Nami encendió las luces y tiró su mochila en un rincón

-ponte cómodo Luffy ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-si gracias…oye como esta todo eso? De donde eres, o mas bien quien eres?

-es precisamente lo que quiero saber…-Nami llegó con dos vasos de soda y le entregó uno al chico- verás, yo vengo de un mundo diferente a este, casi todo es mar, la gente vive en islas, y hay toda clase de rarezas ahí, como brujas por ejemplo… o demonios, monstruos, en fin

-de verdad? No lo creo!- dijo con fascinación Luffy- que mas?

-encuentras de todo, actualmente las razas se han mezclado y es muy difícil saber quien es quien, gente como nosotros casi siempre evita mostrarse como tal, es mejor pasar como humanos, especialmente las brujas…

Nami bebió lentamente un poco de su soda y suspiró, no le era muy grato hablar del tema, pero para que Luffy entendiera mejor había que hacerlo, además eso le ayudaría a andar prevenido porque ahora que el sabía podía verse involucrado y correr peligro, sin embargo al otro eso le importaba menos que un pepino, y solo quería saber mas y mas de esa enigmática pelirroja y su misteriosa vida

_-_bueno, creo que voy entendiendo la cosa, -Luffy sonrió- escapaste porque tenias problemas?

-ya te dije, quiero saber quien soy…creía saberlo antes, pero desde que supe de mis poderes no estoy segura, antes yo vivía en un pueblito llamado Cocoyashi, de mi madre no supe casi nada excepto su nombre: Bellemere…

Nami sonrió con tristeza, fue doloroso para ella no tener a su madre cerca, pero el cariño de su papá y su hermana la sacaron adelante, especialmente cuando la chica se enteró quien fue Bellemere…y quien era ella en verdad.

Todo sucedió una tarde poco después que Nami cumpliera quince años, hasta el momento sus poderes estaban dormidos ya que nadie nunca le hablo de ellos, ese día ella y Nojiko, su hermana mayor, volvían a casa luego de haber ido a nadar a la playa, cuando unos sujetos de fuera del pueblo las interceptaron y las invitaron a "dar una vuelta" como ellas se negaron los tipos se pusieron violentos y trataron de hacerles daño, Nojiko en su afán de proteger a su hermanita recibió un golpe y quedó inconsciente dejando a Nami a merced de los tipos …

-desgraciados!...-bufó Luffy molesto interrumpiendo a Nami, ella pareció sonreír, el moreno le causaba mucha ternura- te hicieron Daño?

Nami negó con la cabeza

-fue justo ahí donde descubrí mis poderes…no sabía que hacer, tenía a Nojiko detrás de mi y quería protegerla, a cualquier costo…entonces pasó, se dibujó un circulo debajo de nosotras y cuando uno quiso acercarse lo empujé y mis manos le dieron una descarga… el sujeto no se levantó…

Ella miró sus manos, en aquel momento se había sorprendido mucho, miró asustada al resto de sus agresores y estos retrocedieron al ver que ella les observaba, al mismo tiempo le miraban con espanto, y a su compañero en el suelo inerte,

-"_bruja, maldita bruja"…-_le gritaron y salieron huyendo de ahí como quien huía del diablo, y esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de la niña con letras de fuego…

Cuando su hermana logró despertar y Nami le contó lo sucedido fue que ella y su padre le contaron la verdad…

-mi madre era una bruja, -le dijo a Luffy mirándolo a los ojos- papa dijo que un día llegamos al pueblo así de la nada y nos quedamos en el, cuando eso el había perdido a su otra esposa y Nojiko tenía dos años, se enamoraron, y se casaron…pero duró poco todo eso

-y que pasó con tu mamá Nami?-preguntó Luffy

-un día ella se entró que unos hombres estaba en las cercanías de la isla buscando a una bruja, y su bebé, le dijo a papá que cuidara de mi y se fue, dijo que si se quedaba todo el pueblo iba a pagarlo, antes de irse le dijo a papá que yo jamás debía enterarme de quien soy, y mucho menos cruzarme con ese hombre… luego nadie supo nada mas de ella, ese día que despertaron mis poderes ocasionó mi problema con Arlong; esos tipos que me atacaron se cruzaron con el en algún momento y le dijeron que había una bruja en Cocoyashi

-entonces ese sujeto encontró a tu mama? Eso crees?

-no, ese tipo vino a Cocoyashi buscando a Bellemere, mi madre, cuando nos topamos dijo que olía su sangre en mi e intentó atraparme, salí inmediatamente de la isla luego de eso y estuve viajando huyendo de el, aprendí a controlar mis poderes mágicos y conocí a Sogeking en uno de mis viajes, el me hizo mi arma de batalla porque dijo que mi elemento guía era el clima, así ya pude hacerle frente a Arlong y escapar hacia acá

-cielos!...que historia!!! Vaya que eres una chica intrépida Nami

-eso creo…el problema es que el maldito me siguió y mientras me siga persiguiendo no puedo hacer lo que vine a hacer…buscar a mi mamá, quiero preguntarle de quién huía cuando se fue de cocoyashi y quien es ese hombre con el que no debo cruzarme porque estoy segura que no es Arlong

-como sabes? –Luffy se terminó su bebida, cogió su vaso vacío y el de Nami y los llevó a la cocina mientras seguía escuchando

-porque Arlong no es un tipo tan peligroso ahora, solo me persigue para vengarse de mamá por lo que le hizo, pero papá me dijo que ella solo trataba de protegerme de Arlong, el se lo buscó, quieres saber que hizo mi madre? –Luffy afirmó con la cabeza- le hizo un hechizo para que ya no pudiera entrar al agua, ni el ni sus hombres

-aaah, y eso que tiene de malo Nami?

-mucho, si tomas en cuenta que Arlong y su pandilla son tritones

-jajá jajá, los tritones viven en el agua verdad? Muy lista tu mami, como no la van a odiar por ese tipo

-creo que si, pero bueno, ya te expliqué mi situación, y ahora que lo sabes tu también cuídate, podrían tratar de lastimarte y yo no quiero eso, de acuerdo?

En la mansión Hancock la princesa se encontraba en su habitación, acostada sobre su cama miraba el techo como si no hubiera otra cosa mas interesante, se sentía un poco triste porque hoy Luffy no había podido acompañarla a casa, cerró los ojos y recordó la tierna sonrisa del muchacho, se sonrojó toda y apachurró su almohada con fuerza

-aaaahhh, Luffy-sama….-suspiró Boa, estiró la mano y cogió la foto de Luffy que tenía en el portarretratos junto a la cama, la miró un rato y pareció entristecer

-cuando, cuando lograré que me ames…eres el único hombre al que mi belleza le ha sido indiferente, el único que me trata como una persona y no como un trofeo, pero porque no logro que me quieras!?

El loco y obsesivo amor de Boa Hancock hacia Luffy había comenzado unos seis meses atrás en el tradicional viaje de verano que la escuela organizaba a la playa, cuando eso iban en segundo grado de instituto y en salones diferentes, cuando llegaron a la playa muchos muchachos invitaron a salir a la princesa, pero con la misma ella los rechazaba, el único que no lo hizo fue Luffy y eso llamó su atención

Siempre estaba rodeada de chicos pero Luffy jamás se acercó a verla siquiera, prefería comer o jugar en la playa con sus amigos, o construir castillos de arena con Kaya, eso comenzó a irritarla sobremanera ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla? ¿Quién se creía que era para no caer ante los encantos de una mujer como ella? Decidida a terminar con eso la misma tarde que volvían a la ciudad, Boa interceptó a Luffy cuando este salía del hotel...

-_tu eres Monkey D Luffy no es cierto?-_ dijo enfadada

_-si, y tu quien eres?-_ contestó el otro despistadamente

_-es que ni siquiera sabes eso?! Yo soy Boa Hancock!! La chica mas hermosa y popular de toda la escuela, y tu me ignoras como si fuera cualquier cosa!!... _

_-y eso que?-_ Luffy le miró con cierta seriedad pero sin perder su expresión amigable- _no por ser bonita tienes que gustarle a todo el mundo, a mi no me gustas para nada, solo creo que eres linda…_

_-eh?...-_ Boa escuchaba sorprendida

_-además no soy del tipo que buscan a las chicas por bonitas o populares… sabes, me gustarías mas si no fueras tan presumida, adiós Boa, ah, y gusto en conocerte!_

Luffy le sonrió y se fue corriendo donde Zoro y los demás para abordar el autobús dejando a la princesa Hancock sorprendida y con una sonrisa en los labios, había descubierto la sinceridad y gentileza de Luffy, que era un chico especial, y que a toda costa debía conseguir el amor de ese chico…

Por eso desde ese día ella trataba de que Luffy le mirara, se hizo su amiga y cuando pasaron a tercero movió cielo mar y tierra para que la pusieran en el salón del moreno, luego lo convenció para que fueran novios, pidiéndole al muchacho una oportunidad para ganarse su amor, y fue tal su insistencia que Luffy aceptó, pero ya llevaban tiempo saliendo y Luffy no había logrado enamorarse de Hancock, la quería mucho y la apreciaba, pero no la amaba, y ella lo sabía mas no perdía la esperanza de que el algún día la amara…

-Boa-chan?...-alguien llamó a su puerta y la sacó de sus recuerdos

-A-adelante…ah, eres tu Marguerite, que ocurre?

-estas bien? Te vi un poco rara cuando llegaste, es por Luffy-san?

-por que no logro que me quiera, Nee-san?

Marguerite, su hermana mayor la miró comprensivamente

-Boa-chan, no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte, ni porque seas una princesa, ni porque seas bella, eso no te da el poder de hacerlo, y mucho menos vas a lograrlo si sigues apartando a Luffy-san de sus amigos…

-lo, lo sabías?...- Boa bajó la cabeza apenada

-Hermanita, estudiamos en la misma escuela, aunque yo estoy en universidad, me mantengo pendiente de ti, y de tus cosas… Luffy es un buen chico, no lo pierdas, usa el corazón, no la cabeza…

-gracias Marguerite, anda vamos a cenar –Boa mostró una sonrisa y ambas bajaron con el resto de sus hermanas a cenar

En otro lugar, en una casa pequeña y antigua, las luces de casi todo estaba apagado solo había una lámpara encendida en el portón, otra en el jardín cerca del pequeño estanque y una mas en una habitación de la planta alta, a pesar de ser de dos pisos la casa era relativamente pequeña a comparación de las demás de su tipo. Una linda muchacha de cabellos oscuros y cortos se encontraba en su escritorio repasando para el examen de mañana, en eso el timbre de abajo sonó y ella bajó de inmediato a abrir la puerta

-si, que se le… Zoro?!...-Tashigi miró al apuesto chico parado frente a su puerta

-hola, eh…mira la verdad vine porque necesito tu ayuda Tashigi, no entendí ni una sola de las formulas y me preguntaba si tu podías enseñarme –el se rascó la cabeza apenado

-pero claro que si… pasa –la niña le sonrió sonrojada

-perdona por venir tan tarde pero es que me urge pasar ese examen

-tranquilo, de hecho yo estaba estudiando, voy por mis libros si? Estas en tu casa…

Cuando ella subió Zoro aprovechó para curiosear la casa, descubrió que había muchas cosas antiguas como cuadros y adornos, pero lo que mas llamó la atención del peliverde fue un mini dojo para entrenar y las katanas que estaban empotradas a la pared

-sugoi…-dijo el chico entrando, a el le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con espadas, de hecho el era capitán del equipo de kendo del colegio, y era mas fuerte que hasta los universitarios

-Zoro…-Tashigi le llamó desde la entrada del dojo- ven, ya traje mis apuntes

-oye y ese dojo, tu entrenas?

-era de mi papá, igual que las katanas, pero cuando falleció lo dejé todo igual, a mi me gusta eso pero no tengo habilidades para manejar una espada, -ella sonrió apenada- si tropiezo solo al caminar…

-entonces vives sola?

-si, bueno vivo con Coby, mi primo pero el casi nunca está, aunque no es mi primo de verdad crecimos juntos, y lo dejaron quedarse a estudiar en el país con la condición que yo lo vigilara…

-ah, entiendo

Tashigi entró al dojo y tomó una espada, con cuidado se la mostró a Zoro este sonrió al sostenerla

-esa si es mía, papá me la compró desde pequeña, el deseaba que yo pudiera usarla algún día, se llama Shigure

-cielos! –Zoro miró una katana blanca justo arriba de las demás- esa es hermosa…

-Wadou Ichimouji una meitou, ha estado en la familia por generaciones, todos sus anteriores dueños eran genios en el arte de la espada, pero desde hace mucho no ha habido nadie digno de usarla

-caray, sabes mucho de eso! Nunca me imaginé eso de ti…

Tashigi se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, Zoro estuvo unos segundos mas atrapado en la imagen de esa katana blanca, luego imitó a la chica, un fuerte ruido los hizo girarse y Tashigi se sorprendió al observar que ese ruido fue ocasionado por Wadou al caer de la pared hasta los pies de Zoro…

-bueno y ahora?...-exclamó el muchacho perplejo- se cayó de su lugar

Zoro la tomó en las manos y sintió una especie de energía fluir de la katana, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Tashigi

-la pondré en su sitio

-gracias Zoro…

Una vez que lo hizo ambos intentaron salir del dojo otra vez, pero de nuevo Wadou volvió a caer a los pies del muchacho, este sintió que se erizaba, una ves era coincidencia pero dos no, esa katana lo estaba llamando…

-pero Wadou…-Tashigi cogió la espada y la miró detenidamente un instante- ya comprendo, la espada elije a su dueño…-susurró y mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-que?...que cosas tan raras dices tu? –Zoro la miró extender las manos y entregarle a Wadou

-toma, el te ha elegido…antiguamente los espadachines y samuráis decían que la espada elige a su portador, parece que Wadou te eligió a ti Zoro…

-estas de broma?...-Zoro tomó la espada- me vas a entregar la reliquia de tu familia solo porque la espada cayó a mis pies?...

-parece tonto, pero quiero seguir la voluntad de Wadou, además es mejor que la tenga alguien que puede usarla bien no crees? –la niña le sonrió

-no te importa entonces?... pues gracias –Zoro clavó su vista en su nueva katana "que clase de espada es esta, tiene un poder muy fuerte…"

-Zoro ven vamos a estudiar…-Tashigi le jaló del brazo y el siguió a la muchacha a la sala, sin imaginar que la llegada de Wadou a su vida le traería un sinfín de aventuras…

En casa de Nami los muchachos se la habían pasado charlando y jugando con los poderes de la brujita, Luffy descubrió que era muy práctico ser bruja, sobre todo si puedes hacer que tu nevera se llene de comida con solo un par de palabras

-gracias por invitarme a estudiar Nami, si no me lo recuerdas se me olvida, con todo lo que me has dicho es lo ultimo en lo que pensaría –Luffy le sonrió

-eso pensé, pero oye y tus amigos?

-ah olvida eso mañana hablo con ellos, pero tranquila que no diré nada de nuestro secreto

-gracias Luffy…

El chico miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las diez de la noche

-rayos las diez!! Makino va a matarme! Me tengo que ir Nami, te veo mañana en la escue…-Luffy se quedó estupefacto mirando el enorme espejo atrás de la muchacha, y de cómo el cristal de este se movía como agua turbia, de ahí salió una mano, una cabeza, alguien estaba atravesando el espejo!!

-Nami que esta pasando!! –dijo algo asustado el pobre muchacho, una hermosa mujer había salido del espejo…

-Nami-chan como estas…-ella le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja

Nami la miró y mostró un rostro lleno de felicidad

-Robin!!!! Eres tú!! Que alegría me da verte amiga…-Nami se echó a los brazos de la morena y esta volvió a sonreír

-que bueno que estas bien, el Sogeking me mandó buscarte para decirte que el Clima Tact ya esta listo, por cierto quien es el?- dijo señalando a Luffy, quien la miraba sorprendido, era una mujer muy bella, de piel morena y ojos azules, iba vestida toda de negro con un ajustado vestido de mangas largas y botas negras hasta las rodillas y llevaba suelto su largo cabello también negro…

-ah si, Luffy ella es Nico Robin, mi mejor amiga…

-hola –saludó la morena sonriente- es un placer conocerte Luffy-san

-etto…hola, tu, tu saliste del espejo verdad? También eres una bruja?

-no cariño, yo soy un hibrido, mitad humano mitad demonio…Nami está bien que el lo sepa?

-tranquila, es de confiar, sabe mi secreto también

-demonio???? -el moreno se fue de espaldas y cayó de sentón, es que todas las mujeres bellas tenían que ser brujas o demonios??, solo le faltaba su novia en la lista…Nami sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse

-calma Luffy, como ya te dije las razas se mezclaron, pero no por eso el resultado es malo, Robin es una Humana con poderes de demonio, nada mas…

-por cierto Nami iras a ver al Sogeking? –dijo Robin cambiando el tema

-tengo que ir, vamos mañana después de clases Robin, donde dejaste a Merry?

-en el muelle, no te preocupes por eso, mañana entonces no?

-claro… Luffy quieres venir? –Nami le miró sonriente

-puedo???? Claro que si!!!! –al moreno se le iluminó el rostro de la emoción

-crees que sea buena idea Nami? –Robin se mostró preocupada

-es mejor que dejarlo solo aquí a merced de Kidd

-ese tipo está aquí? Que problema…

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo Luffy se regresó a su casa, pero estaba seguro que le costaría dormir, el día de mañana estaría lleno de sorpresas, lastima que Zoro no pudiera acompañarles…lo que no sabia era que quizás el peliverde se involucraría mas de la cuenta con ese mundo también, aunque de una manera diferente a la suya…

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy otra vez con un capitulo mas, que tal? Gusta o no gusta, al principio fue un poco lento para explicar algunas cosas del pasado de Nami, pero como verán poco a poco todo se va uniendo, por lo pronto Robin ha hecho su aparición, y Zoro recibió de manos de Tashigi una misteriosa espada ¿Qué secretos guarda Wadou? Y donde rayos está el Sogeking? Pronto otros mugiwara harán su aparición y Luffy comenzará a sentir algo mas que amistad por Nami, por lo pronto es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo preguntas comentarios envien reviews…

Sayonara!!


	4. Chapter 4 Otro Mundo

Que tal aquí traigo uno mas para actualizar ojala que lo disfruten, va dedicado a mi querida amiga kirara Uzumaki

**Capitulo.- IV Otro Mundo**

"Abrió los ojos despacio sorprendida ante lo que veían sus ojos, el paisaje de un prado verde y extenso se miraba perderse en el horizonte, y el viento suave que venía de un lado al otro movía el césped y hacía flotar sus cabellos…de pronto bajó la vista y había algo familiar sobre el pasto…

-Shigure?...-Tashigi cogió la espada y la desenvainó, sintiendo de pronto una presencia detrás suyo se giró con la espada en las manos y la sombra de una silueta se mostró frente a ella…lo único que se podía ver eran sus ojos rojos y brillantes, y que sostenía una katana…la niña le miró perpleja, con una expresión de temor y sorpresa…sabía que había visto a esa persona, pero quien era…"

Se sentó de golpe sobre su cama y llevó las manos hacia su mesa de noche para coger sus lentes y ponérselos, luego miró el reloj

-las cinco y media? –Tashigi suspiró- que sueño tan raro…bueno si ya estoy despierta mejor me preparo para clases…

Bajó las escaleras somnolienta y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café, al pasar por el dojo fijó su vista en Shigure y el espacio vacío de Wadou, sonriendo un poco al pensar que ahora el estaba con Zoro

-hay Wadou, que suerte tienes…-susurró sonrojada

En casa de Makino la mujer estaba vuelta loca de preocupación, pues Luffy estaba actuando muy raro, bueno, mas de lo habitual, el muchacho estaba sentado en la sala desde las tres de la mañana con uniforme y todo y miraba un reloj despertador como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella le miraba a escondidas desde el corredor, dudosa de si preguntarle o no que sucedía

-madre mía, ayer llegó tardísimo a la casa, casi no durmió y ahora esto? Estará enfermo??

En cuanto el reloj marcó las seis y media y sin darle tiempo siquiera de sonar Luffy lo apagó, cogió su mochila se bebió un vaso de Leche y tomó un pan tostado para luego salir corriendo de su casa

-ya me voy Makino!!!!- gritó mientras se iba…dejando la puerta abierta

-santo dios!! Y ahora temprano a clases?? Me pregunto si debería llamar a Ace?

Entre tanto Luffy corrió a toda velocidad a la escuela, no podía esperar a encontrarse de nuevo con Nami y mucho menos a ir con ella a buscar su encargo, hasta lo del examen se le había olvidado, cuando llegó la escuela estaba a penas abriendo y el conserje le saludó amigable

-hoy temprano Luffy-kun? Se va a caer el mundo, Zoro también ya está aquí!

-ya no molestes Gaimon, oye, no ha llegado Nami de casualidad? Es una chica Bonita y pelirroja…

-mmm no, no he visto entrar a ninguna chica…

-ok, gracias…-dijo el chico corriendo y se fue a su salón

-hay este niño, y todavía me falta aguantarlo en la universidad jajajaja…

-hey, que onda Zoro!!! –saludó animado el muchacho entrando al salón de clases

-Shhhhhhh!!! Estoy estudiando, no me desconcentres idiota!

-tu???? Jajajaja, hay si como no –el moreno se sentó junto a su amigo, este cerró su libreta

-oye Luffy donde andabas ayer, Makino-san habló a mi celular para saber si estabas conmigo o con alguno de los muchachos

-ah estaba en casa de Nami, la acompañe ayer –respondió restando importancia al asunto

-pero si tu… no dejas ninguna para los demás! –le dijo pícaro Zoro- y que hiciste?

-Nada malo…-respondió Luffy entendiendo las segundas de la pregunta, Zoro mostró una media sonrisa y regresó a su libreta, al menos estaba madurando un poco, hace seis meses le hubiera contado todo con puntos y comillas…

El tiempo fue pasando y mas alumnos iban llegando de a poco, Tashigi llegó acompañada de un jovencito algo más chico que ella, llevaba gafas también y el pelo morado, con una pañoleta azul en la frente, este la dejó en la puerta del salón y se fue al suyo, cuando la chica entró Zoro le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, ella se ruborizó y se acercó al joven

-hola Zoro…lograste entender las formulas?

-mmm, pues mas o menos, pero te aseguro que estoy mejor que ayer, al menos no repruebo, eso creo…

Al fin la espera de Luffy se vio recompensada Nami entró al salón y el moreno mostró una amplia sonrisa, ella también sonrió a verlo, y el chico se precipitó al lado de la pelirroja

-buenos días Nami, y Robin?

-dijo que me vería aquí en la escuela, pero no se decirte como, aunque descuida que Robin es mas de lo que aparenta… estas listo?

-pero claro! –Luffy mostró una sonrisa tan grande que enseñaba los dientes y los dos ocuparon sus asientos

Pronto la hora del timbre llegó y todos ya estuvieron presentes, y el pobre Luffy tuvo que alejarse de Nami, o más bien lo alejaron de ella, ya que a su novia no le hizo gracia llegar y ver a su adorable moreno en compañía de semejante mujer…

Primero fue la clase de francés, con el profesor Mihawk, luego tendrían deportes y luego el tan temido examen de Matemáticas

Entre tanto en el otro edificio de la escuela, los universitarios montaban relajo como de costumbre, hoy era martes y todos los muchachos esperaban ansiosos a que dieran las nueve, pues era hora de deportes en la prepa, y se morían de ganas de ver a "la diva" en las canchas de básquetbol

-como le digas algo a mi hermanita te mato Trafalgar! –dijo Marguerite con un libro en la mano

-hey, y desde cuando nos llevamos así? –respondió el aludido, Trafalgar Law, un joven bastante simpático de cabello negro y boina en la cabeza- si solo nos gusta ver a Boa-chan, no te enfades…

-déjalos ya Marguerite, que vean mientras no toquen todo esta bien…-dijo Aphelandra, otra de sus hermanas, alta, rubia y despistada, pero buena onda en eso se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Robin, quien dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, cuando los estudiantes se percataron de ello la mujer les sonrió dijo que se sentaran

-buenos días soy Nico Robin su nueva maestra de historia, llevémonos bien muchachos…

Robin además de ser muy bella tenía diplomado de arqueología gracias a su madre y su equipo de estudiosos quienes la educaron desde muy pequeña, por lo que no le fue difícil conseguir el puesto en la universidad, así además podía estar cerca de Nami y evitar que Kidd la lastimara, o que se topara con ese hombre… ya que ella conocía a Bellemere, quien era amiga de Nico Olivia, su madre, Robin sabía parte de todo, porque su madre le contó y le pidió que buscara a la hija de Bellemere…

-"búscala Robin, cuida de ella, si ese hombre la encuentra será un desastre…- le dijo su madre aquel día" al principio lo hacía por que fue su mamá quien le dio esa tarea, pero no pasó mucho hasta que la morena se encariñara con la chica y se hicieran amigas muy entrañables, por lo mismo Robin no se perdonaba el ocultarle la verdad, pero había jurado a Bellemere y a su mamá que no diría nada

-hey Kohza, mira nada mas que maestra…-le susurró un compañero por atrás al muchacho, este sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar

-está de diez no? –respondió el rubio bajito…" no me mates Vivi-chan pero soy hombre…" –pensó con nerviosismo el muchacho mientras imaginaba a su novia jalarle la oreja enfadada

La clase de Robin pasó rápido y ella salió para ver a su siguiente grupo, en ese momento las chicas de la clase de Luffy se habían reunido en la cancha de básquetbol con la maestra, mientras que los muchachos estaban en el campo de fútbol, la sensei las dividió en dos grupos para jugar un partido, Boa sonrió contenta, ya que siempre su equipo la elegía de capitán, y es que la chica era muy buena jugando, en el equipo de Nami Kaya la escogió a ella para capitán, la pelirroja aceptó contenta y la maestra dio por comenzado el partido…

En el brinco por ganar Boa se sorprendió al ver que Nami le ganó y se quedó con la pelota

-demonios…! –rabió la morena y corrió tras la otra- que esperas Tashigi cubre a esa!!!

-eso hago!! –replicó la jovencita molesta, Nami botaba el balón, hizo una finta y lo pasó a Kaya

-corre Kaya corre!!!

Desde el segundo piso de la universidad los chicos miraban embobados a las jovencitas correr tras la pelota, con esos diminutos shorts y la camisa deportiva, que se veían muy bien en Boa Hancock, y pronto mas de uno notó la presencia de Nami en el campo

-mira nada mas…- dijo Law con una sonrisa- de que juguetería te saliste muñequita…

-está mejor que Hancock, -comentó Kohza mirando a la chica

-no exageres, pero si, es muy linda…si le llega…

Kaya estaba bloqueada y Boa le sacó el balón, ahora era su turno, llegó hasta la canasta botando la pelota y tiró pero Nami le bloqueó saltando y se llevó el balón

-márcala Tashigi!!!!... hay que inútiles son…

La peliazul se enfadó por el comentario, pero siguió marcando a Nami, esta tiró y encestó una de 3 puntos, y todo su grupo festejó el tiro, mientras Hancock hacía la rabieta del día

Luffy observaba a Nami desde el campo, estaba en la banca por ceder su lugar a Sanji, quien era tan bueno para el juego que el maestro casi no lo metía a practicar, porque decía que era ventaja para el equipo que lo tuviera…

-que linda es…-susurró el moreno mientras la veía reír abrazando a Kaya

-quien Boa? –preguntó Zoro, que entraba de cambio, se sacó la camisa y limpió un poco de sudor de su rostro con ella, dejando ver su buen físico, en su mochila buscó su botella de agua y la destapó

-no bobo, Nami…es muy linda a que si?

-no está mal…-Zoro sonrió pensando en que a lo mejor esa pelirroja lograba que Luffy abriera los ojos con respecto a Boa, pues aunque no le cayera bien le daba pena verla hacerse falsas ilusiones- hey tarado, deja a tu musa que te toca entrar…

-ah, aaah!!! Dilo antes baboso!!! –gritó desesperado y entró al campo entre las risas de Zoro quien se quedó mirando también a Nami

-que le hizo a Luffy para que le guste tanto? Lo tiene embrujado…

Pronto la campana sonó para el cambio de clases y luego de arreglarse después de deportes la clase de Luffy entró al salón para su examen de matemáticas, Boa entró haciendo berrinche porque por primera vez su equipo perdió, gracias a Nami, quien resultó ser mejor de lo que pensó jugando, la profesora Hina entró sin hacer perder el tiempo y entregó las hojas de los exámenes

- espero que haya estudiado señor Zoro… -le dijo al chico la darle su hoja, este le sonrió nervioso, luego miró a Tashigi y ella le miró con expresión calmada

-tranquilo tu puedes… -le susurró y volvió la vista a su hoja

Zoro se calmó tomó aire y empezó a resolver, esperando que su cerebro lo ayudara al menos esta vez

Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron entregando sus hojas y saliendo, Tashigi la primera por supuesto, Luffy y Nami salieron antes que Boa y se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, al final Zoro fue el último en salir y corriendo buscó a Tashigi, pero no la encontró con el resto de los chicos

-eh, Kaya has visto a Tashigi? –preguntó apresurado el chico

-creo que estaba en el jardín de atrás…

-gracias…-respondió el peliverde y corrió a buscar a la niña, mas cuando llegó la vio bajo un árbol sentada y en compañía de alguien mas, era ese chico que la llevó al salón en la mañana, recordando lo que ella le dijo ayer seguro ese era su primo Coby, así que se acercó a ellos

-Tashigi te estaba buscando…-Zoro se rascó la cabeza nervioso y ella pareció sonrojarse

-a…a mí? Etto…como te fue en la prueba? –preguntó de repente poniéndose de pie

-bien, creo, los resolví todos menos el primero…gracias, sin ti hubiera reprobado –Zoro le sonrió

-no, no es nada, cuando quieras

-déjame agradecerte si? Ah ya se! Ven con nosotros al Baratie, yo invito, siempre vamos ahí con los chicos luego de la escuela, que te parece…

-bueno, esta bien…digo, claro!

-en la reja después de clase no lo olvides –Zoro le sonrió de nuevo y regresó con los muchachos al pasillo dejando a Tashigi muy feliz y con las mejillas rojas, la chica sonrió, pero su acompañante no estaba muy contento…

-ese es el tal Zoro? –preguntó Coby algo enfadado

-si…no es adorable?

-mmm, es de los populares Tashigi-chan, solo se lleva contigo porque eres lista, no te ilusiones…

-que malo eres Coby-kun!!, -Ella se enfadó y cogió su libreta- me voy al salón que tengo clase pronto…

-Tashigi-chan…-Coby la vio irse y volvió a sentarse bajo el árbol triste- como puede ser tan despistada…

Entre tanto como era hora del descanso Luffy aprovechó escaparse de su novia y se fue con Nami al patio, se sentaron bajo las escaleras y el sonrió contento

-solo falta una clase, hoy salimos temprano jijij

-y por que tan contento? –la pelirroja le miró divertida

-tu sabes porque!

-hola chicos –saludó Robin bajando las escaleras- justo ahora iba a buscarles

-Robin que haces aquí? –Nami pareció sorprenderse- no, ni me digas, te buscaste la plaza libre de maestra verdad?

-si y ya terminé por hoy, me adelanto a tu casa para tener listo todo…

-vale, te vemos en una hora…

Luego de que sonara la campana los chicos entraron a la ultima hora, hoy Luffy tenía pensado escaparse al sonar la salida para que Boa no le alcanzara, y así lo hizo, Boa no le vio ni el polvo cuando salió

Nami por su parte lo alcanzó a una esquina de la escuela, y Zoro y Tashigi se llevaron la sorpresa de que no había nadie más que ellos en la reja, plan preparado por Kaya y Sanji, quienes habían oído parte de su conversación, y al muchacho no le importó, ellos siguieron su plan como lo habían dicho.

Nami llegó a su casa con Luffy, eran a penas las tres de la tarde, Robin les abrió la puerta y los guió hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, donde estaba el espejo por el que entró la noche anterior

-pasaremos por tu espejo? –preguntó Luffy incrédulo, Robin le sonrió

-no tengas miedo, es fácil, yo iré primero…-la morena suspiró, cerró los ojos y puso la mano sobre el espejo, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el cristal y este se turbó de nuevo cual si fuera de agua, y así de facil Robin comenzó a atravesar el espejo hasta desaparecer por el, Nami miró a Luffy

-seguimos Nosotros…dame la mano –Luffy obedeció y tomó la mano de la chica con emoción, Nami imitó a Robin y desapareció por el espejo, Luffy cerró los ojos con fuerza un poco temeroso, mas cuando los abrió se topó de cara con el mar, habían aparecido frente a una playa desierta, un pequeño muelle se hallaba a unos metros donde encallaba una carabela pequeña con la cabeza de una cabra en el frente el moreno estaba sorprendido, el viento salado acarició su rostro, no estaba soñando, tenía frente a sus ojos la inmensidad del océano, algo dentro de el vibró con fuerza en su ser, le causaba una enorme emoción el mar y sus misterios, Robin les llamó desde la carabela

-Nami Luffy, vamos Merry ya está listo…

-ya vamos Robin!, anda Luffy hay que cruzar en Merry a la otra isla…

-e, espera Nami, porque aparecimos frente al mar…-preguntó curioso el moreno

-yo puse el portal aquí, para tener seguro a Merry, ves? La carabela, esta es isla muerta, no hay nada ni nadie aquí y es muy pequeña como para que alguien se interese en venir…

-ah…-el sonrió y ambos abordaron la carabela, mientras Nami guiaba el timón Robin había sacado una silla y un libro para leer y Luffy se había encaramado en la cabeza de la cabra, seguía mirando el mar con una amplia sonrisa, no pasó mucho hasta que distinguieran una isla al frente y Nami le indicó con la mano al muchacho

-es ahí, en la colina de atrás, ahí vive el Sogeking…

-vamos entonces, de prisa Nami!!!

Merry no tardó en llegar al muelle y Robin ató las amarras en el mismo, Nami detuvo a Luffy antes de bajar y le miró pensativa…

-espera, no podemos bajar así, -le señaló los uniformes- aquí no hay estas cosas…

Nami se quitó la falda y debajo tenía unos shorts azul marino pegados hasta arriba de la rodilla y luego se quitó la blusa, dejando ver una de tirantes verde igual pegada al cuerpo, Luffy se sonrojó un poco ya que la ropa le sentaba muy bien, luego le miró a el

-Bueno a ver que sale…-señaló los pies del muchacho-_ Cambio! _

Luego fue subiendo de los pies a la cabeza y la ropa de Luffy fue cambiando, unas sandalias playeras, unas bermudas de mezclilla deslavadas y a medio doblar y una camisa roja sin mangas a medio abrochar

-Genial!!! –Luffy se miró sorprendido y contento, si era más o menos su estilo

-ahora si vamonos, -Nami tomó su mano de nuevo y ambos siguieron los pasos de Robin

La morena sonrió y los tres bajaron de la carabela, caminaron un trecho hasta llegar a una villita, parecía todo muy normal, excepto que los animales en los corrales eran toda una rareza, Luffy miró curioso lo que parecía un pato con cresta de gallo y un caballo de cuello muy largo como sus patas atado a un árbol en el patio de una casa

-jejejeje, que bonitos…

-Luffy, ya casi llegamos mira…

Nami le señaló una casa en la punta de la colina, era enorme pero no tenía pinta de estar habitada, había mucha maleza a su alrededor y las rejas de entrada tenían enredaderas Robin empujó las rejas y se rompió una cuerda que las sostenía, de inmediato se alzaron banderas pirata de entre los arbustos rodeando a los muchachos y una voz resonó desde la casa

-alejaos de mi territorio si no queréis que mis hombres les hagan polvo!!!

Las banderas se agitaron al mismo tiempo y Luffy lo miraba todo sorprendido

-no dijiste que era tu amigo?? Son muchísimos!!!!

-tranquilo todo está bien –Robin le sonrió y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y entró, los muchachos la siguieron, y Luffy jamás notó que en ningún momento había soltado la mano de la pelirroja, al fondo del pasillo principal había un salón amplio iluminado por la luz de quinqués y velas a medio encender, lo demás estaba oscuro, las ventanas parchadas con tablones de madera y las cortinas desgarradas, por todos lados habían tirados pedazos de madera, tornillos tuercas y resorteras, incluso había un cañón de barco arrumbado en el rincón, Nami caminó hasta entrar al gran salón y ahí había un sujeto con una máscara y una toalla roja en su espalda simulando una capa, este no la había visto y jugueteaba con algo a medio construir sobre una vieja mesa

-eh Sogeking! –llamó la chica

-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritó el otro dando un brinco y poniéndose detrás de la mesa apuntó con una resortera a la muchacha

-ah eres tu, que susto me diste Nami,

-Sugoi!! Que mascara tan genial!!! –gritó Luffy acercándose a ver al Sogeking, este puso pose de Héroe

-por supuesto, porque es la mascara del gran guerrero del mar, el rey de los tiradores…Sogeking!!! Jajajaja –sacó de dios sabe donde un micrófono pero Nami lo dio un golpe haciéndole un chichón

-no cantes por dios ya me cansé de eso!!!

Robin ahogó una risita viendo al pobre Sogeking en el suelo retorciéndose, este se levantó y se sobó el porrazo

-si, tan linda y cariñosa como siempre…-dijo con sarcasmo quitando su máscara- y quien es él?

-ah, el es Luffy, un amigo, Luffy quiero presentarte a otro de mis mejores amigos, el es Usopp, alias Sogeking, rey de los tiradores…

-hola que tal! –saludó el muchacho a Luffy dejando ver su rostro, no era muy agraciado, pero parecía buen chico, Luffy le tendió la mano amigable

-que onda, porque el rey de los tiradores eh?

-quieres ver??? Nami la lata…

-hay otra vez no, hiciste lo mismo con Robin…

-ella igual preguntó! Anda haz lo de la lata…

-bien bien… vamos afuera…

Ellos salieron y Usopp se tapó la cara con espanto

-hay el sol!!! Me quemo!!!! –dijo arrugando el seño y tapando su cara

-que es vampiro???-preguntó Luffy divertido

-no, solo pasa demasiado tiempo ahí metido… te dije que estaba loco o no??- Nami volvió a golpearlo-si sigues así te convierto en topo mejor, creo que serías mas feliz…

-Auch!! Ya deja eso no… mi pobre cabeza sufre mucho…-se quejó el chico levantándose del suelo, cogió su resortera y Nami hizo aparecer una lata

-ahí va Usopp, pero como me pegues te convierto en topo de veras…

La chica corrió hasta el otro lado del enorme jardín y puso la Lata sobre su cabeza, agitó una mano para que Usopp la viera, Luffy miraba emocionado…

El chico apuntó con la resortera y disparó desde ahí derribando la lata sobre la cabeza de Nami

-que tiro!!!- Exclamó Luffy sonriente

-y falta mas espérate…- le dijo Usopp, Nami señaló el cielo, este destelló un poco y empezaron a caer tapas de refresco sobre ellos, Usopp apuntó y disparó lo que parecían unas canicas y cuando terminó todas las tapas estaban en el suelo cada una con el disparo que dio el muchacho

-y que tal!! Ya sabes porque lo de sogeking? –Usopp sonrió y Nami se reunió con ellos

-cielos le diste a todas!!!! Eres increíble…-dijo el moreno

-si, verdad jajajaja, nos vamos a llevar muy bien…

-oye Usopp, y el Clima Tact? –preguntó Nami recordando el porque de su visita

-ah si, esta adentro, ya lo tengo listo… por cierto Nami, oí algo que tal vez te interese…

-que es? –Robin en seguida preguntó temiendo por la respuesta

-creo que alguien en Drum conoció a tu mamá…

-en Drum? Quien te dijo???? –la pelirroja se sobresaltó mucho

-un sujeto en el restaurante todavía ayer, a lo mejor anda por aquí aún, era un tipo con el cabello rojo y un sombrero de paja…

-como te enteraste…-Nami miró a su amigo ansiosa

-vi que tenía su brazo vendado y le pregunté, me dijo que lo curaron en Drum por una tal Doctorine y que ella le dijo algo sobre si había visto a una mujer de nombre Bellemere…

-es el nombre de mi madre!

-"oh no…"-pensó Robin y se llevó una mano a la frente

Luffy miró a Nami y le tomó la mano sonriendo

-vamos…a ese tal sitio Drum, vamos Nami…

-eh? –ella le miró perpleja

-ahí hay una pista de donde puede estar tu mamá, no? Vamos…

-si tienes razón… pero primero busquemos al tipo del sombrero, a lo mejor sigue en la isla…

-yo los acompaño…-respondió Usopp y los cuatro se dirigieron al pueblo a buscar al hombre con sombrero de paja…

Continuará…

Konnichiwa! Por fin el cuarto capítulo jeje hasta que aparece Sogeking, y ahora Nami debe ir a Drum para saber alguna pista del paradero de su madre, proximo capitulo aparece Shanks y el sombrero de paja, la sangre aventurera de Luffy está despertando y otro mugiwara entrara en escena… envien reviews hasta otra…

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentro

Konnichiwa!! Aquí traigo el capitulo V, donde por fin he aclarado algunas cosas muy importantes para poder seguir de lleno con la historia, a partir del siguiente veremos a Luffy y Nami enfrentarse a sus rivales tanto en un mundo como en el otro, Zoro tomará un papel mas importante y por fin Sanji pasará a tomar mas acción, pero mejor no les cuento y que lo descubran ustedes…ojala disfruten este ultimo capitulo de introducción…

**Embrújame**

**Capitulo V.- Reencuentro, Revelaciones del Pasado**

Ya habían dado muchas vueltas por el pequeño pueblo e ido al restaurante tres veces, pero el hombre con sombrero de paja no aparecía, lo que Robin agradeció en su mente, porque de no ser así Nami seguiría viajando y había peligro de que alguno de los hombres de ese sujeto la viera

-ni hablar -dijo Usopp sentándose en una orilla del camino- creí que al menos andaría cerca pero no

-no estará en la playa? –Dijo Luffy de pronto- ahí no hemos revisado…

-no creo pero no perdemos nada con revisar, vamos chicas…

De pronto a Usopp se le prendió el foco y chasqueó los dedos

-ah ya se donde no hemos ido!! Al bar del pueblo, anda que segurito está ahí, tenia pinta de pirata

-Pirata…? Aquí hay piratas Nami?

-pues si, entre todas las rarezas que existen hay piratas, pero no son amistosos siempre…

Robin permanecía ajena a la charla pero escuchaba con atención, y pudo ver un brillo de emoción en los ojos de Luffy

-vamos pues al bar ese…-Nami encaminó a Usopp y este los guió hasta un viejo bar a las afueras del pueblo, los chicos entraron y casi no había gente, uno que otro hombre en las mesas bebiendo o jugando a las cartas, el dueño vio a los chicos y pareció enfadarse

-eh Usopp cuantas veces te he dicho que este no es sitio para críos!!

-no se enfade don, solo venimos a buscar a un tipo –se excusó el narizón

-conoces las reglas Usopp…

-vamos señor no sea duro con los chicos…-dijo un hombre sentado al final de la barra, cerca del rincón, un sujeto de cabellos rojos, mas rojos incluso que los de Nami, llevaba enfundada una espada a la cintura y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, Usopp le miró un instante y luego jaló a Nami

-es el es el!!! El tipo con sombrero de paja!!!

-estás seguro? Bien…-Nami se acercó al hombre y fue directo al grano- ha oído alguna vez el nombre de Bellemere???

-Bellemere dices?...-el hombre se sorprendió pero sonrió- pues…si creo haberlo escuchado, linda

Luffy desde que vio al sujeto lo había estado observando, no sabía porque pero le inspiraba cierta familiaridad, especialmente ese sombrero en su cabeza, de pronto el hombre posó su mirada en el moreno y pareció sorprenderse un poco, mas luego mostró una misteriosa media sonrisa

-y tu como te llamas chico…? "mira nada mas lo que trajo el mar"-pensó complacido

-eh? Yo? Mi nombre es Luffy

-Luffy…!!! Jajá jajá, Monkey D Luffy!!!! Lo sabía por fin has venido…

El muchacho le miró serio y todos sus amigos se giraron a mirarle

-y tu como sabes quien soy?...-preguntó Luffy con una extraña sensación en el pecho, tenía la impresión de conocer a ese hombre, pero no lograba recordarlo…

-como no voy a saber quien eres si te conozco desde que eras un crío, -el le sonrió- o es que ya olvidaste esto…

El hombre se quitó el sombrero y lo puso de un tirón en la cabeza del moreno mostrándole la más grande de sus sonrisas, Luffy abrió grandes los ojos, con una expresión de total sorpresa…

-Shanks…-susurró el muchacho y sonrió

Robin y los demás seguían sin entender bien el asunto pero al parecer ese hombre y Luffy se conocían mientras tanto el moreno regresaba a sus recuerdos de infancia, antes de llegar a la ciudad cuando su abuelo recién los dejó al cuidado de Makino…

Un pequeño niño de escasos 4 años correteaba en el jardín de una casita de campo tras un pelirrojo tratando de quitarle el sombrero, mientras Makino les veía sonriendo desde la puerta de la casa

Luffy se lanzó sobre su espalda y el otro se dejó caer entre risas, Ace les veía divertido al tiempo que intentaba pescar algo en el pequeño lago junto a la casa

_-te atrapé te atrapé!!! Vamos Shanks cumple tu parte del trato…-Luffy se sentó en el césped y el pelirrojo suspiró vencido_

_-Vale vale, -se quitó el sombrero y lo puso de un tirón en la cabeza del pequeño mostrándole una gran sonrisa- pero no lo pierdas, que es mi tesoro ok?_

_-siiii –el sombrero le quedaba grande, pero el niño se veía feliz, corriendo por todo el jardín con el sombrero en la cabeza, se lo quitaba y lo agitaba al viento riendo_

_-eh Luffy como lo rasgues te cuelgo de los calzones oíste?! –dijo bromeando Shanks, Luffy le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando…_

El moreno parpadeó, como si regresara de sus recuerdos al presente, miró al hombre que tenía en frente como si quisiera cerciorarse de que fuera el en verdad, Shanks le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza adivinando lo que estaba pensando el muchacho

-claro que soy yo tarado!

-pero como…-Luffy le miró feliz pero con cierta confusión en la mirada- si definitivamente eres tu, pero como? Porque tu estas en este lugar? Porque desapareciste Shanks…

Eso último lo dijo con algo de tristeza, de pronto Usopp intervino en la charla

-disculpen señores pero queremos saber que rayos está pasando si no les importa!

-si Luffy yo estoy igual que Usopp ¿Quién es este hombre, le conoces? –repuso Nami confusa

-yo si…-dijo Robin ante la sorpresa de todos- el es Shanks alias el pelirrojo, un conocido pirata…

-Pirata??!!!! –exclamaron los otros tres al unísono, Shanks solo suspiró y se levantó de su lugar dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa

-vamos a otro Lugar Luffy, creo que tengo un par de cosas que explicar, y tu amiga tenía algo que preguntarme, ¿no es así linda?...

-ay es cierto! Con todo este circo ya se me había olvidado! –dijo Nami algo apenada

-vamos pues…-Luffy y los demás siguieron a Shanks y salieron del bar, el moreno estaba ansioso de escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle, pero lo que mas curiosidad le causaba era saber porque un día simplemente desapareció, y como es que estaba ahora en un sitio como este…sin saber que su curiosidad le daría la llave para develar el misterioso pasado que pesaba sobre sus hombros

Por otro lado Zoro había ido con Tashigi al Baratie, en eso había quedado con la joven y no se iba a echar para atrás solo porque los otros no llegaron, ambos entraron en el restaurante y Zoro escogió una mesa para dos, un sujeto grande robusto y moreno les llevó el menú y Zoro le miró divertido

-otra vez tu de camarero Patty? Que hiciste hoy para que Zeff te castigara?

-nada, solo que Sanji no ha llegado al trabajo…me das tu orden o esperas una invitación por correo…

-hijo de…-Tashigi miró a Zoro con sorpresa y este recordó que traía acompañante- ejem, lo de siempre

-y para la damita que le sirvo? –preguntó Patty educadamente, ella sonrió

-yo quiero una Hamburguesa y soda de naranja por favor…

Zoro le miró perplejo y sonrió

-ocurre algo Zoro?...-preguntó la chica al ver como la miraba el joven

-no, nada, solo que es lo que siempre ordeno…

-de verdad? Parece que tenemos cosas en común –Tashigi sonrió algo colorada

-si, puede ser…

Detrás de la barra de servicio Kaya y Sanji observaban todo a escondidas, se habían metido al restaurante por la puerta de atrás para que Zoro no les viera

-no entiendo que puede ver una chica tan adorable como Tashigi-chan en un bárbaro como Zoro –exclamó Sanji derrotado

-Shhhhhh!!! Silencio Sanji-kun que nos van a oír!! Además Zoro tiene lo suyo, es guapo, fuerte, es capitán del equipo de Kendo, y si lo conoces bien te das cuenta que es una persona gentil y amable…

-no es para tanto…-Sanji sabía que Kaya tenía razón, bajo el aspecto rudo de Zoro había un joven amable y de buenos sentimientos, aunque no era muy bueno con eso de expresar lo que siente, era la clase de amigo que se metía en problemas con tal de echarte una mano, de hecho Sanji había conocido a Zoro en una ocasión en que, en primaria, unos grandulones de sexto año lo molestaban diciéndole que era niña porque solo a las niñas les gustaba la cocina, el pequeño rubio se enfadó y armó pelea, pero eran mas que el y mas grandes, fue cuando otro niño de cabellos verdes entró a ayudarle y entre los dos les dieron a los otros de sexto, aunque luego estuvieron en la dirección todo el resto del día Sanji había hecho un nuevo amigo…su nombre era Roronoa Zoro…

El rubio sonrió un poco al tiempo que observaba a su amigo, le tenía mucho cariño a Zoro, aunque siempre se la pasaban peleando era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero le daba un poco de celos ver que tuviera tanto éxito con las mujeres con un carácter como el que tenía…

Kaya por otro lado los conocía bien a los tres y sabía que aunque Zoro tuviera don para atraer a las chicas, no sabía como actuar cuando una se le acercaba y terminaba por meter la pata, y es que si bien el defecto de Sanji era ser coqueto y el de Luffy era ser ingenuo, definitivamente el defecto de Zoro era ser despistado…con todas sus letras, el pobre peliverde era un caso serio, al grado que se perdía cuando quería ir a algún lugar

-repíteme esto otra vez Kaya-chan, porque estamos aquí escondidos?...

-por si Zoro necesita apoyo moral Sanji-kun, si vemos que empieza a meter la pata, como suele suceder, nosotros entramos y bajamos la tensión acompañando a Zoro

-Kaya-chan piensas en todo…

Sin embargo no pareció necesario el que ellos entraran, la cita iba viento en popa y por extraño que pareciera Zoro se veía bastante a gusto charlando con la chica, porque el pobre se ponía nervioso cada que tenía una cita ya que no encontraba nada de que hablar con las muchachas y se limitaba solo a escuchar, pero la cosa con Tashigi era distinta Zoro mantenía una platica larga y tendida con la joven y parecía disfrutarla

-creo que no va a necesitarnos Sanji-kun –Kaya sonrió

-si vamonos, ya se, te invito a un helado aquí cerca…y luego te llevo a casa vale?

-mmmm, bueno, pero como amigos…-la rubia sonrió y ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás para que Zoro no les viera

Entre tanto el conversaba animado con la peliazul

-eres completamente distinta a lo que pensaba Tashigi, creí que eras mas reservada…

-a veces, lo que pasa es que no tengo muchos amigos, ya sabes, casi nadie se junta con los listos

-pues vente con nosotros, a los chicos no les importará, además hace falta una chica para que acompañe a Kaya…

-en serio? Y si se molestan…-Tashigi desvió la mirada

-para nada, ellos son buena onda, les vas a caer bien, es mas mañana que los vea en la escuela nos ponemos de acuerdo y venimos a celebrar que te uniste al grupo te parece?

-si, me encantaría…-la muchacha le sonrió y Zoro pareció sonrojarse, lo que ocultó bebiendo el resto de su soda

-ejem…te gustaría ir a dar la vuelta por ahí? Digo… todavía es temprano…-dijo el peliverde apenado

-vamos…

Los muchachos salieron y se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Tashigi se la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que recordó ese sueño tan raro de hoy, y eso empezó a molestarla, Zoro se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien

-te pasa algo Tashigi?...hace un rato que estas callada

-eh, no… no pasa nada Zoro, solo recordé algo, pero olvídalo, no es nada…-ella le sonrió y siguieron paseando…

Luffy esperaba impaciente, se hallaban sentados todos bajo un árbol esperando a que el pelirrojo explicara todo, incluso Robin sentía curiosidad, aunque después de haber oído el nombre completo de Luffy ya imaginaba algo, después de todo casi no quedaban miembros de aquella dinastía tan poderosa…aquella que gobernó los mares y las islas de muchos lugares hace tiempo: la dinastía D…pero podría ser Luffy parte de ellos?...

-a ver por donde empiezo…-dijo Shanks suspirando pesadamente

-díganos quien es y porque conoce a Luffy –sugirió Nami para poder empezar con la charla

-yo conozco a Luffy desde hace mucho porque solía salir con Makino…fuimos novios hace tiempo

-Makino es la mujer que me cuidó desde niño, mi mamá por decirlo así –explicó Luffy a sus amigos- cuando eso yo era muy pequeño, Shanks solía jugar conmigo y mi hermano, pero un día se fue y no regresó de nuevo…¿Por qué nunca volviste Shanks…?

-yo pertenezco a este mundo Luffy, cuando conocí a Makino salí de aquí, sin embargo tenía que volver…este es mi lugar

-pero ni siquiera nos visitaste de nuevo…y Makino…te olvidaste de ella? –el tono de voz de Luffy iba cambiando un poco, Shanks había sido su héroe cuando pequeño, y le quería mucho, pero su repentina desaparición le había dolido mucho, ahora solo quería saber porque, para estar tranquilo consigo mismo

-claro que no, yo aún la quiero Luffy, la verdad es que no me permitían acercarme, ni a ella ni a ustedes, por eso tuve que alejarme, pero créeme jamás los olvidé…

-y quien no te dejaba vernos Shanks? –preguntó el moreno algo enfadado, quien había tenido la cara para alejar a Shanks de Makino y de ellos?

-quien mas sino Monkey D. Garp…ahora bien, también es cierto que soy pirata, de hecho mi tripulación me está esperando en una isla cercana, pero eso es otra historia…

-mi abuelo??? Pero porque?!...hay cosas que no entiendo… -Luffy miró el piso pensativo

-ya las entenderás, pero ahora contéstame algo tú Luffy, como rayos llegaste a este lugar?

-yo lo he traído señor…-respondió Nami

-si Shanks, ella es mi amiga Nami, y es una Bruja, ella me trajo aquí

-con que una bruja eh?...jajajaja, vaya sorpresa, yo siempre supe que era inevitable, aquí está tu destino

-de que hablas Shanks?...

-hablo de tu sangre Luffy, tu llevas la sangre de los D, un clan lleno de guerreros poderosos y bravos

-que estas diciendo?...-Luffy escuchaba todo sin dar crédito a lo que oía, El parte de un clan de guerreros???? – me estas diciendo que mis antepasados provienen de este lugar?

-no solo tus antepasados, tu naciste aquí…tu hermano también…-Shanks le sonrió- recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?...

-mas o menos…

-dije que parecías un chico fuerte, y que tal vez serías un bravo guerrero algún día…yo siempre supe de ustedes, sabía quienes eran, y que pertenecían al clan D, Luffy tu abuelo no quiso que sus nietos siguieran los pasos de los otros, quería que fueran personas normales, por eso se los llevó al "otro lado"

-mi abuelo?...

-si, por eso cuando supo que un pirata salía con Makino me advirtió que no me volviera a acercar ni a ella ni a sus nietos…fue cuando se mudaron a la ciudad y dejaron la casa de campo ¿recuerdas?...

-ahora recuerdo…nos mudamos sin que nos dijeran ni porque, con lo que me gustaba la casa de campo

-pero yo sabía que no podían alejarte de tu destino Luffy, siempre se lo dije a Makino, que tu hallarías la manera de llegar hasta aquí…

-de verdad Shanks?...cielos todo esto es repentino, pero me encanta!!!! Ahora yo también quiero saber quien soy!!!

-no soy quien para decirte, el resto averígualo tu, solo hazme un favor, no le digas nada a Makino, yo hablare con ella cuando pueda verla…ah y casi lo olvido, dejé un obsequio para ti en la casa de campo

-genial!!!! Que es?

-un cofre, es que cuando fui a despedirme de ti ya se habían mudado, por eso nunca me despedí siquiera, pero sabía que volvería a verte así que lo dejé ahí, enterrado en el árbol del patio, cuando lo encuentres no lo abras hasta que necesites mi ayuda…

-eeeh??? Que clase de regalo es ese Shanks?? –dijo Luffy decepcionado

-jajajaja, imaginé que dirías eso, solo hazme caso…ok mira para compensarlo haremos esto, quédate con mi sombrero, cuida de el y devuélvemelo cuando encuentres quien eres…

El pelirrojo le sonrió y Luffy se mostró de acuerdo con el trato, fue cuando Nami tomó la palabra

- ahora yo quisiera preguntarle, donde oyó ese nombre, Bellemere…?

-eh?, ah si, en Drum preciosa, una anciana que vivía en la cima de una montaña me preguntó si yo conocía a una mujer con ese nombre, creo que le llamaban Doctorine, o algo así…

-entonces en Drum?...tengo que ir ahí –Nami se mostró decidida, Robin suspiró preocupada

-irás entonces?...bien, yo iré contigo

-Nami yo también voy… -Luffy le miró sonriente- y Usopp también viene verdad????

-queeee???? Yo??? , es decir, por supuesto que el Sogeking irá, no puedo dejar a los niños sin vigilancia jajajajaja…

-tengan en cuenta que Drum está muy lejos de aquí Luffy, no podrán ir y venir en un solo día –reflexionó Shanks

-es cierto, Nami y yo tenemos cosas pendientes en ese mundo también –Robin suspiró

-tengo una idea, ya viene la fiesta de Halloween, tenemos vacaciones para eso…

-si Luffy tiene razón, que opinas Nami? –preguntó la morena sonriendo

-ni manera, esperemos las vacaciones, además así Usopp puede preparar a Merry y todo…

-claro chicos, déjenmelo a mi –el narizón sonrió

-bien pues que tengan suerte, yo debo irme…-Shanks miró a Luffy- recuerda, nunca te rindas Luffy

-claro que no!!!, te veré de nuevo?

-tenlo por seguro, ah por cierto linda novia!! –Shanks le guiñó un ojo y se alejó riendo

-no…novia??? –Luffy miró a Nami y enrojeció todo –jajajaja que cosas dice Shanks –rió apenado

-Será mejor regresar –sugirió Robin viendo que ya era algo tarde

-Usopp dejaré a Merry donde siempre, cuida de el si?

-claro Nami, te veré luego…ah y ya no rompas el Clima Tact, ok?

Luego de despedirse y ponerse de acuerdo Luffy Nami y Robin regresaron al islote para cruzar de nuevo al otro lado, el moreno estaba un poco consternado por enterarse de toda la verdad, pero no le molestaba ni un poco saber que por sus venas corría sangre aventurera, mientras cruzaban Nami se acercó a él algo preocupada

-estas bien?...

-si, porque lo preguntas? – respondió con voz suave Luffy sin quitar la vista del sol hundiéndose en el agua mientras se ponía

-pues, por todo lo que sucedió hoy, lo siento mucho Luffy, yo no quería perturbar tu vida –la chica suspiró- es por estas cosas que nosotros no debemos convivir con ustedes los mortales…

-pero que dices? –Luffy sonrió- Nami, no seas tontita, si conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, gracias a eso descubrí que hay mas en mi de lo que puedo ver a simple vista…

-no estas enojado?...-Nami le miró como niña chiquita y el otro la abrazó

-claro que no, estoy emocionado…gracias Nami, por llegar a mi vida…

-Luffy…-la pelirroja se sonrojó y correspondió el abrazo, un poco mas atrás Robin les miraba con un libro en la mano, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios suspiró un poco conmovida por el momento

-"este arroz ya se coció" –pensó divertida la morena

Al otro lado Zoro acompañó a Tashigi hasta su casa, eran cerca de las siete y media, la peliazul había tenido una tarde de ensueño con el muchacho, quitando el hecho de que ese sueño la había estado molestando, todo fue perfecto…

-bien ya estás en casa Tashigi…-Zoro le sonrió-yo debo irme, te veo mañana en clases

-gracias por todo Zoro

-a ti, me divertí mucho contigo, hasta mañana…

-nos vemos…

Luego de que se fue Zoro, la niña entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, al pasar por el dojo se detuvo un momento y miró su espada empotrada a la pared

-Shigure…ese sueño, quien sería esa persona, y porque sentí que la conocía desde hace tiempo…-ella cerró los ojos cansada y suspiró, de pronto una palabra le llegó a la mente…-Sennenryu…

Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarar un poco sus ideas

-hay, pero que me pasa, ya me volví loca, mejor será ir a la cama antes de que Coby-kun me interrogue

Tashigi no le dio importancia a lo que pasó y se apresuró a subir a su pieza para evitar las inquisitivas preguntas de su primo, a quien al parecer no le caía muy bien Zoro…

En otro lugar que más bien parecía un parque acuatico, Kidd y su pandilla de mercenarios se habían reunido con un enorme tritón con apariencia de tiburón, su nombre era Arlong

-y bien? Donde está Nami Kidd? –preguntó Arlong con molestia

-no me presiones, recuerda que tenemos un trato Arlong, y que soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, sobre todo ahora que no puedes entrar al agua…-el pelirrojo sonrió burlón

-lo mismo te digo, o a caso ya no quieres el dinero??

-claro que si, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente con el plan, últimamente Nami se ha estado viendo con un chico mortal, y es imposible atacarla si el está…

-y ese es el problema idiota?!! –Arlong sonrió con malicia- entonces deshazte de el y ya

-que propones tritón?

-Mátalo…-Arlong amplió mas su sonrisa y estalló en carcajadas, ahora Nami iba a darse cuenta de que de él nadie se burlaba…

Continuará…

Hola a todos!! Creo que por fin puedo empezar con lo bueno en la historia no? El pasado de Luffy salió a la luz, y Nami ha decidido seguir con la búsqueda de su mamá, a Tashigi también empiezan a pasarle cosas raras y pronto un inesperado rival aparecerá frente a ella, ¿podrá Zoro ayudarla?, Arlong ha mandado matar a Luffy…quizás muy pronto necesite del regalo que Shanks le dejó…siguiente capitulo fiesta de noche de brujas, el ataque de Kidd y la aparición del mata dragones…

Preguntas y comentarios son bienvenidos dejen reviews

Sayonara!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontaciones

Konnichiwa minna-san!! Uy esta ves si me tarde mil disculpas a todos, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, exceso de tareas y una gripa terrible fueron los causantes, pero ya estoy de nuevo actualizando, mil gracias por sus reviews, en especial a mi sempai Gabe Logan y Nemo Robin que me siguen de cerca los quiero mil, y contestando a un review anónimo

Casi aciertas Kira-no-oni, hay algunos de más en tu predicción, también faltan otros por aparecer, y si es esa cosa lo que Shanks dejó en el cofre, pero no se lo digas a nadie, aunque creo que todos lo imaginan, por cierto los poderes gomu gomu están por aparecer jeje…

Creo eso es todo, ojala que el capítulo sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios,

Sayonara!

**Embrújame**

**Especial Capitulo VI.- Confrontaciones…**

Habían pasado unos días desde la vez que Luffy y visitó el mundo de Nami y se enteró de su pasado, y la relación que tenía con la dinastía D, sin embargo había logrado asimilar muy bien todo y de hecho no parecía molestarle sino todo lo contrario, su vida había cambiado por completo y el moreno se mostraba feliz, lo único que no le agradaba era el no poder contárselo a Zoro, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, pero había decidido que se lo diría en el momento oportuno, además había vuelto a ver a Shanks y eso si valía la pena, ahora su mente la ocupaba la gran fiesta de halloween que se organizaba para este fin de semana, y el aún no decidía que disfraz llevaría, aunque conociendo a Boa seguro ella lo haría usar un atuendo que combinara con el suyo en todo esto pensaba cuando lo alcanzaron por cierta pelirroja en la entrada de la escuela…

-buenos días Luffy –la chica le dedicó una sonrisa

-ah hola Nami! Vas llegando también? Jeje que bueno…-el le devolvió la sonrisa y se alegró mucho de que fuese ella la primera persona que veía hoy en la escuela

-En que pensabas que no me oías eh? Te vengo gritando una esquina atrás…

-ah, lo siento es que pensaba en que disfraz voy a traer al baile, tu ya decidiste?

-claro tonto no es obvio? Seré una bruja…

-ah de veras pues que eres una, jajajaj, casi lo olvido… es que eres tan bonita que ni lo pareces…

Luffy en seguida cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y solo pudo reír nervioso y rascarse la cabeza, Nami se sonrojó toda y volteó a ver en otra dirección luego ninguno dijo nada y llegaron al salón ahí se separaron, Luffy llegó junto a su novia y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y Nami tomó su asiento junto al de Zoro, el peliverde no estaba, solo sus cosas, así que Nami lo buscó con la mirada sin resultados, fue cuando Kaya se le acercó y le sonrió

-Zoro está afuera bajo el cerezo Nami-chan… está esperando a que llegue Tashigi-chan

-de verdad?, -Nami sonrió contenta- no sabía que se llevasen tan bien

-la verdad es que ni se hablaban, pero luego de que ella lo ayudó a estudiar y de milagro pasó su examen se hicieron buenos amigos, ya ves que hasta vino al Baratie con nosotros ¿te acuerdas?, por cierto que bueno que tu también te uniste al grupo…

-gracias, a todos ya los quiero mucho, hasta a Yosaku y Jhonny, aunque sean medio bobos jajajaja

-mira ahí viene Zoro…

En efecto, el muchacho entraba por la puerta muy risueño con Tashigi, mientras cargaba la mochila de la niña, la dejó en el asiento de ella y luego ambos se pusieron a conversar muy animados sobre que disfraz traerían a la fiesta, hasta Sanji se quedó sorprendido de que su amigo se comportara de esa forma

-vaya, creo que su parte inteligente está aflorando ¿no? –dijo bromeando junto a Kaya

-no seas cruel Sanji-kun –la chica le pegó un libretazo en la cabeza y Sanji cayó al piso

-aaaahhh, lo que tu digas mi dulce Kaya-chan!! –dijo con corazones en los ojos, Kaya solo suspiró

-ahí viene el profe

Su primera clase comenzó y las cosas estaban bastante calmadas…hasta el momento, sin embargo fuera del colegio Kidd alistaba una estrategia para deshacerse de Luffy y atrapar a Nami para por fin llevarla con Arlong, y si tenía que matar al moreno lo haría, pero Kira no estaba muy de acuerdo

-jefe no podemos matarlo, no estamos en nuestro mundo…

-y eso que Kira, se está entrometiendo en esto, es culpa suya –bufó molesto el rojizo

-no seas estúpido Kidd ¿quieres tener al cazador y a todo Mariejoa tras tu cabeza? –recriminó el rubio, quien además de ser su mano derecha era su mejor y único amigo, aunque siempre había sido mas centrado que Kidd lo apoyaba en todas sus locuras, pues admiraba su fuerza y su coraje, al oír la palabra Mariejoa, Kidd se detuvo a pensar un momento, ese era el nombre de la institución suprema, quienes vigilaban que este mundo y el "otro lado" estuvieran en equilibrio para que ambos llevaran una existencia pacífica, castigaban a todo aquel que atentara contra los humanos y mandaban perseguirlo hasta dar con su cabeza, era un delito equiparable con la piratería, algo muy peligroso…

-mmmm, no me costaría nada borrar a ese mocoso del mapa, pero tener en cima al cazador no es algo muy sencillo con que lidiar…-se dijo Kidd a si mismo, Kira lo observaba meditar en voz alta mientras esperaba una respuesta

-y bien?...-preguntó el rubio viendo que Kidd había mostrado una media sonrisa

-esperaremos, -dijo seguro- dentro de tres días, esa noche en la que todo se vale, el cazador tendrá tantas cosas que hacer que ni siquiera nos notará…

Y así con todo decidido Kidd siguió vigilando a Nami, quien ya que tenía amigos no pasaba ni un rato sola, esa tarde fueron al Baratie, todos menos Luffy que tuvo que llevar a su novia a casa, en cuanto llegaron el moreno trató de excusarse para poder alcanzar a los chicos en el restaurante, pero Boa insistió en que se quedara, para que le mostrara los disfraces de ambos para el viernes

-espera aquí ya regreso…-dijo la princesa dejando al chico en un enorme salón que servía de recibidor y sala, Luffy se sentó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en las manos con expresión aburrida

-Hola Luffy-san, -lo saludó Marguerite llevándole un poco de té – ocurre algo? No te ves bien…

-no es nada…-el chico suspiró con pesadumbre- es que no quiero que Boa me escoja el disfraz, seguro que es uno todo rebuscado y con mallas y cosas así…

-no creo que…

-Mira Luffy-sama!!! –Boa entró al salón mostrando al muchacho un par de disfraces, un lindo atuendo de princesa, en color azul con toques de dorado y un escote bastante agradable, y para el uno de príncipe, con las mallas y los calzones de lino y el gorrito ridículo y todo… Luffy puso expresión de horror y Marguerite ahogó una risita

-que ocurre? –preguntó Boa al ver la cara del moreno- no te gusta mi disfraz? El escote es demasiado?

-de veras quieres que me ponga ESO????!!! –dijo señalando con desprecio el traje y los calzones

-que tiene de malo? Yo lo encuentro adorable…-Boa le miró como cachorrito- no lo usarás?

-Pero…pero…solo míralo! Voy a usar calzones? No, ni hablar Boa… Law me va a colgar de ellos…

-Luffy-sama, así no iremos parejos, por favor!...-ella le miró suplicante, Luffy se rascó la cabeza

-lo voy a pensar si?....pero no te prometo nada!, ya me voy…

La beso en la mejilla y salió a prisa de ahí antes que la muchacha lo invitara a probarse el traje, Boa parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su hermana

-porqué se enojó tanto?...

-etto…la verdad es que ese trajecito de príncipe está un poco anticuado, no crees? Jeje,

-de verdad Marguerite?, pero si Aphelandra me ayudó a escogerlo

-con razón!! … "pobre Luffy-san, no es fácil tratar con Boa" –pensó apenada la rubia

Cuando Luffy llegó al Baratie la cosa estaba bastante animada ellos eran los únicos ahí, todos comían y reían mientras Sanji enseñaba a Kaya a bailar, y Jhonny y Yosaku hacían competencia a ver quien comía mas alitas de pollo, el se sentó junto a Nami y ella le sonrió, Zeff veía a los muchachos divertido desde la barra

-oigan niños aquí hay mas bebidas!! –dijo dejando una bandeja de refrescos sobre ella

-yo las traigo! –Tashigi se levantó y corrió hasta la barra, pero al tomar la bandeja su vista se nubló y empezó a ver de nuevo ese sueño que la había estado molestando cada noche desde que lo había tenido, pero esta ves fue diferente, pudo ver la ropa y la katana que usaba ese sujeto, una espada negra hasta la hoja, y llevaba una yukata blanca con distintivos abajo y en las mangas, en color oscuro, y una bufanda azul al cuello

-mata dragones…-susurró despacio soltando la bandeja y cayendo al suelo

-Tashigi-chan!!-Sanji sostuvo a la chica antes que cayera, pero la bandeja no corrió con tanta suerte Kaya paró la música y Zoro se levantó de golpe, apresurado fue a donde Sanji y abrazó a la niña

-Tashigi!!! Que tienes estas bien??? Oye…

-solo se desmayó marimo, cálmate… vamos atrás y la ponemos en mi cama…-Sanji tranquilizó un poco a su amigo y entre los dos llevaron a la chica hasta la habitación del rubio en la parte de arriba del edificio, abajo Nami y Kaya limpiaban todo,

-que pasó? –preguntó Luffy confundido

-ni idea –respondió Kaya preocupada- cuando nos volvimos ella se había desmayado

-Sanji-kun tiene buenos reflejos -dijo Nami aliviada- de no ser por el Tashigi-chan se hubiera lastimado

Cuando ella despertó no dijo nada y solo se disculpó diciendo que se sintió débil, pero Zoro no quedó conforme con eso, no obstante no preguntó otra vez y la llevó a casa

Los días siguieron hasta que llegó el gran día de la fiesta, por la mañana los estudiantes fueron para adornar la escuela y preparar todo para la noche, Tashigi era la coordinadora de los grupos de tercero y les tocó arreglar el gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, la muchacha no tenía buen semblante, ese sueño la acosaba todas las noches y ahora incluso hasta de día, pero no se había dado cuenta que todo aquello comenzó desde que entregó a Wadou a las manos de Zoro

-que me pasa… quien eres, déjame…-susurró mientras miraba la lista de preparativos

Nami arreglaba la parte de afuera con papeles en negro y naranja cuando un muchacho se acercó a ella

-hola bonita…-ella se giró y sonrió

-hola…etto, tu eres trafalgar Law, verdad? Estas con Zoro en el equipo de Kendo…

-correcto, y tu eres Nami-chan no?...vendrás al baile? –el moreno le sonrió y se apoyó en la pared a modo de galán de tele, quedando muy cerca de la pelirroja, ella se sintió algo nerviosa

-pues si, creo…

-ya tienes pareja?

-mmmm…yo…-Nami se sonrojó un poco

-Si tiene!! –cortó Luffy llegando con mas papel, Law le miró y sonrió divertido al ver la cara de Luffy

-ah hola Luffy-chan! Y tu Novia??? –dijo recalcando la palabra novia, el otro le miró molesto

-no tienes nada mejor que hacer Law?...

-a decir verdad si, solo me detuve a saludar a una chica linda…-dijo mirando a Nami- te veo en la noche preciosa…

El joven se despidió con la mano y se alejó donde Kohza y otro mas lo esperaban luego los tres se fueron, Nami suspiró aliviada y Luffy todavía rumiaba su coraje

-como odio a ese tipo, se cree el galán de cine… -refunfuñó el moreno, Nami le sonrió

-gracias Luffy, llegaste justo a tiempo…-la chica le dio un besito en la mejilla y el otro se sonrojó todo, una sensación diferente surgió en su estomago como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando dentro, pero estaba seguro que no era hambre, ya había desayunado…dos veces hoy… entonces que era???

-oye, te vas a quedar ahí o me ayudas a terminar con esto…-le dijo risueña Nami, el otro sonrió atontado y siguió decorando la pared, por fin llegó la noche y todos estaban en camino al baile, Nami invitó a Usopp y dijo que lo presentaría como su primo, así quedaron para el baile, Nami iría con un sexy y entallado traje de brujita, corto y con mallas negras y un liguero, unos zapatos de tacón, su sombrerito y su escoba, Usopp se vistió de Sogeking, Robin se puso un traje de diablita, el pantalón rojo y pegadito su colita su tridente unos cuernitos en la cabeza y un top rojo y entallado hasta arriba del ombligo, Sanji muy elegante como el fantasma de la opera, Jhonny y Yosaku como presos, con su traje a rayas y una bola de unicel pintada de negro encadenada a sus pies, Kaya optó por un traje angelita, un vestido blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas semi transparente y de tirantes delgados, sus alitas y su aureola, por ultimo Zoro y Tashigi vestidos de espadachines, Zoro con una yukata verde oscuro, de bordes negros y desgarrada con el dibujo de un dragón en la espalda, sandalias y un gran cinto rojo anudado a la cintura que colgaba de un lado, y claro con Wadou a su cintura, Tashigi vestía similar pero su yukata estaba entera y era en tono rosa con detalles en lila, su cinto era blanco y en la cintura llevaba a Shigure…

Tan pronto como llegaron entraron en ambiente, Usopp congenió muy bien con todos especialmente con Kaya, a quien hacía reír a cada rato con sus chistes hasta que Sanji la sacó a bailar, todo estaba muy bien, pero Nami se veía triste, pues no había visto para nada a Luffy, Robin no tardó en notarlo y se acercó a su amiga

-te pasa algo Nami-chan? Hablaste de la fiesta todo el día y ahora estas muy apagada…

-no es nada Robin, tu ve y diviértete…¿Por qué no sacas a bailar al profe de francés?

-a Mihawk?? Dios me libre… ese es mas apagado que un volcán prehistórico…-Robin le sonrió- no será que te falta "algo" para ser feliz esta noche?

-que???...-Nami se sonrojó toda- N-no no para nada…

-anda vamos a bailar…

La pelirroja mostró una sonrisa y se fue con Robin a la pista, Zoro por otra parte estaba muy preocupado por Tashigi pues estaba peor que Nami, apenas si sonreía y no había tocado su soda

-Tashigi ¿Qué te pasa?, desde ese día que te desmayaste no estas bien, estas enferma? Te sientes mal?

-eh?...no, no es eso Zoro, solo que…me siento rara, como si no fuera yo...¿pero tu porque te preocupas?

-porque me gustas…me gustas mucho, y no quiero verte triste -el se acercó despacio y le robó un beso, Tashigi cerró los ojos sonrojada, y cuando los abrió encontró una sonrisa en el muchacho

- tu también me gustas Zoro…-susurró, el chico se mostró feliz

-anda olvida eso que te preocupa, vamos por unos bocadillos para todos

-si! –ella tomó la mano del muchacho y fueron a la mesa de bocadillos por unos cuantos

Pasado un rato llegaron las del clan Hancock, Luffy iba acompañando a su novia, esta ultima furiosa porque el moreno no se puso el traje de "el principito" que ella escogió y llegó vestido de Goku, su personaje de anime preferido…a lo lejos el moreno distinguió a Nami en la pista y sonrió colorado, aún estando a distancia la chica le parecía hermosa

-vamos a bailar Luffy-sama…-Boa le sujetó el brazo

-ah?...si como quieras… -respondió rápido y sin quitar la vista de Nami, Boa lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y Marguerite se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba mas no dijo nada, la realidad era que a ella, aún estando en la universidad, también le gustaba Luffy, como a muchas otras, sin embargo tanto para Marguerite como para el resto de sus hermanas la felicidad de Boa era primordial, por eso cuando supo que su hermanita se hizo novia del moreno ella juró que la ayudaría en todo lo posible, aunque le doliera al alma hacerlo, pero también se prometió que velaría por la felicidad de Luffy y que si esta no estaba con Boa ella la haría entender, y ahora parecía ser que tendría que intervenir…

Kidd por otro lado estuvo al tanto de todos los movimientos de su presa, y sabía donde iba a estar, así que preparó un plan para el momento…tenía a Kira muy cerca del control de energía eléctrica y el rubio solo esperaba una señal, Nami sin saberlo estaba a punto de ser emboscada en plena fiesta…

Al cabo de unos momentos Luffy ya no aguantaba mas, quería ira ver a sus amigos, pero la princesa Hancock no se lo iba a permitir, había pensado verlos en el Baratie pero la idea se esfumó cuando vio a un joven disfrazado de "el Zorro" acercarse a Nami por atrás…

La chica bailaba animada cuando la rodearon unos brazos por la cintura

-Hola Nami-chan, que bueno que si viniste… -la pelirroja se giró y le sonrió a Law muy colorada

-hay, me…me sorprendiste sempai… eh, vienes solo?

-no, mis amigos están ahí, ves?- Law señaló a lo lejos a un chico vestido de vaquero y una muchacha con disfraz de gitana, ella era muy bonita de cabello largo y azul y el un rubio muy simpático- son Kohza y su novia Vivi…y los tuyos?

-ah…p-pues los míos están de aquel lado…-ella señaló a su espalda, Law sonrió

-no tienes pareja? Creí que Luffy dijo que sí…porque no bailas conmigo entonces?...-Nami se giró nerviosa a ver a Robin y esta la animó con una sonrisa y un ademán con la mano, pues ella si había notado a lo lejos y gracias a ciertas habilidades, a un moreno vestido de naranja que se había puesto rojo de celos

-"con esto bastará…"-pensó divertida la "diablita"

-ah, pues…si, vamos…-Law tomó la mano de la chica para llevarla a la pista, Luffy de inmediato dijo que iba por refrescos y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, arrebatando a Nami de las manos de Law, jaló a la pelirroja hasta casi la salida del gimnasio, el otro chasqueó los dedos y sonrió…

-no que no???...-dijo mirando al moreno alejarse con ella, Luffy se detuvo en las puertas, Nami le miró confusa esperando al menos una explicación

-Luffy???, creí que vendrías con tu novia…

-que hacías bailando con Law? –atinó a decir nervioso el moreno

-ni siquiera bailamos…-Nami le miró sonrojada- te molesta…? Que yo baile con otros te molesta?

-mmmm… - Luffy no contestó, no pensó en lo que hizo y ahora debía una explicación que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder dar

-Luffy…-la pelirroja sentía un nudo en la garganta, por alguna razón quería oír que el dijera esas palabras…

Kaya y Robin se dieron cuenta de todo y sugirieron salir del baile, la rubia propuso seguir la fiesta en el Baratie y todos aceptaron, excepto Zoro y Tashigi, quienes dijeron quedarse un rato mas, Sanji al ver que el par de espadachines iban de la mano sonrió pícaro y dijo que podían llegar tarde, a lo que el peliverde quedó con las mejillas rojo semáforo, Jhonny y Yosaku también dijeron quedarse un momento mas, así que el resto se salió por la otra puerta para esperar a que la Brujita y Goku salieran por el otro lado…

Zoro dejó a Tashigi en una silla para ir por un par de refrescos, ella sonrió y suspiró feliz, jamás pensó gustarle al joven, de pronto a su espalda escuchó unos murmullos que parecían estar de acuerdo con eso y decidió acercarse un poco para escuchar, ahí vio a Jhonny y Yosaku, ese par que siempre iba con Zoro

-oye Jhonny, tu de verdad crees que a Zoro-aniki le guste esa niña???

-que bruto eres!! Claro que no!! No ves que ya vienen los semestrales??? –Jhonny bebió su soda

-ah claro!!!, uf ya me lo estaba creyendo, con lo del beso y todo…

-tiene que parecer real, no Yosaku?...

El par de presos siguió hablando sin notar que Tashigi había estado detrás todo el tiempo

-Coby-kun tenía razón…-susurró decepcionada…en eso Zoro llegó con las bebidas

-donde estabas, se va a calentar tu refresco…

-me mentiste…-ella le miró triste, el otro no entendía nada, Jhonny y Yosaku se giraron helados al oír las voces a sus espaldas

-de que hablas? De lo que dije? No es mentira Tashigi, me gustas…

-y que los semestrales empiecen en dos semanas no tiene que ver nada???

Zoro se llevó una mano a la frente

-se me había olvidado, pero eso que tiene que ver???

-no se!! Pregúntale a tus guardaespaldas!!!

-Luffy??? –Nami volvió a llamarle- contéstame…que yo baile con otros te molesta…?

Solo de pensar en la idea le ardía el estomago, Luffy levantó la vista y abrazó a Nami por la cintura

-SI, si me molesta…no quiero que bailes con otros, solo…solo conmigo… -Nami le sonrió y el otro devolvió el gesto, a lo lejos Kidd la vio en la puerta y alzó la mano hacia Kira que con su arma cortó los cables, estos chispearon…

Luffy acercó su rostro al de Nami para besarla, apenas sus labios se rozaron y la luz se apagó en toda la escuela, Nami se sobresaltó y se abrazó al moreno

-que fue eso…

-tranquila un corto nada mas…

Ella giró su vista a la puerta y vio a Kidd en las rejas de entrada, de inmediato ató cabos, la cosa no pintaba nada bien

-maldición…vamonos! –la pelirroja jaló al chico del brazo y entraron entre la multitud de estudiantes que protestaban con silbidos lo de las luces

-Nami que pasa!!!

-solo camina! Tenemos que irnos…

Zoro detuvo a Tashigi por el brazo, seguía sin entender nada de nada

-oye espera, explícame al menos

-que te lo expliquen ellos!!!...

La niña se safó del agarre del peliverde y salió del gimnasio, Zoro se giró al par de presos que trataban de huir de la escena y los jaló de la manga

-que le dijeron???

-nosotros nada, ella escuchó solita!!! –tartamudeó Yosaku, Jhonny le dio un codazo, Zoro los soltó de inmediato

-par de brutos!!! Si ella no me escucha ya verán…!! Tashigi espérate!!! –el espadachín salió en busca de la joven y al no verla cerca comenzó a buscarla por toda la enorme escuela…pero su sentido de orientación no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo

La muchacha estaba caminando cerca del borde de la piscina en la parte de atrás del colegio, se quitó los lentes para poder limpiar un poco sus lágrimas, quizás debió dejar que Zoro le explicara, pero eso le había pasado tantas veces en la secundaria que ya se sabía el cuento de memoria, y al final nunca había final feliz… a un costado de ella se hallaba el campo de prácticas del equipo de Béisbol y sin que la chica lo notara, un vórtice negro y frío comenzó a formarse en el centro, de ahí salió la figura de sus pesadillas, un hombre -si es que se le podía llamar así- con yukata Blanca y una espada negra con el filo reluciente, llevaba una bufanda azul al cuello y tenía una cicatriz en la cara y el cabello cogido en una coleta, como usaban antiguamente algunos guerreros…un viento frío y macabro sopló con fuerza haciendo volar los cabellos de la muchacha, ella al sentirse observada se volvió hacia el campo despacio, como si supiera que había algo en esa dirección, Zoro asomó de casualidad al otro lado de la piscina y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Tashigi en el otro borde, también sintió el viento gélido que soplaba, se acercó a la muchacha para hablar con ella pero al llegar se dio cuenta que su mirada se hallaba fija en una sola dirección

-Tashigi?...

Ella caminó hasta el campo sin oírle siquiera y fue que Zoro se percató del extraño en mitad del campo de juego, un escalofrío le recorrió por dentro al observar la espectral figura de un sujeto aparentemente muerto sujetar la katana y blandirla, creando una especie de viento que aullaba con furia como si se tratase de un lamento, el lamento de alguna bestia herida de muerte que daba su ultimo aliento…el peliverde se estremeció al oír aquello, pero la chica permaneció firme en su lugar a unos pasos delante de Zoro

-eras tu…-dijo seria mientras llevaba la mano a la cintura- el ser que me acosaba en sueños…eras tu…

-Ta…Tashigi?? es una broma verdad??? Que es esto? –Zoro sentía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, que nada era real, Wadou tembló en su cintura y tuvo otra vez esa extraña sensación que experimentó cuando lo tuvo en las manos por primera vez

-Wadou…? Esto, esto es real…quien es Tashigi? –el joven frunció el seño y se acercó a la chica

-es el causante de mis temores…aparecía en mis sueños una y otra vez sin que yo pudiese recordar, ahora se quien eres…

El sujeto levantó su espada y se puso en guardia, ante la sorpresa de Zoro, Tashigi desenfundó a Shigure imitando al de en frente

-el mata dragones…Ryuma…

-Tashigi cuidado!!! –gritó Zoro al ver que el mencionado atacó de frente con la katana, mas la joven retrocedió de un salto y regresó el ataque haciendo chocar las espadas poniendo a ambos espadachines a contracara…

-cuantos siglos sin verte…-dijo con una voz áspera y ronca, Tashigi lo hizo retroceder con un movimiento de la espada enojada por el comentario

-que haces aquí?...tu fuiste juzgado por tu crimen contra mis hermanos…

-que significa esto?...

Zoro escuchaba todo sin poder captar nada de lo que sucedía, pero la cosa se ponía mejor…

Nami sacó a Luffy del colegio y corrieron un trecho hasta que el moreno la detuvo cerca del templo que daba al parque

-oye alto, Nami que pasa?!

-es Kidd, el apagó las luces Luffy…tienes que irte…

-a donde? –Kidd apareció detrás de ellos, junto a Kira y otros tres tipos- Nami…había fiesta y no me invitaste? Esa no es forma de tratar a los Nakama…

-como puedes llamarte Nakama si ibas a entregarme con Arlong? –reprochó furiosa la chica al tiempo que se ponía delante de Luffy

-hey tranquila nena, no pensaba dejarte ahí, -Kidd sonrió con sorna- cuando nos dieran el dinero saldríamos todos del lugar…que no te gustó el plan?, que raro, mi gata ladrona…

-no me llames así de nuevo!! –Nami sacó debajo de su falda tres varas azules, que tenía ocultas bajo el liguero, Kidd echó a reír

-y eso que es?...- la pelirroja las armó formando un largo bastón de hierro, Kidd dio la orden con la mirada y sus cuatro hombres fueron contra ellos, Nami golpeó con el bastón a tres pero Kira la esquivó saltando y sacó su filosa arma, pero en contra de Luffy, el moreno se movió a tiempo arrojándose a un lado y Kira falló en el intento

-Luffy!!! –Nami trató de correr hacia el pero Kidd la jaló de la falda hacia el y sujetó su brazo

-mátalo Kira, tu vienes conmigo…-el pelirrojo se llevaba a la chica a rastras mientras Luffy buscaba con que defenderse del ataque de la hoz filosa del rubio, Nami le dio una patada a su opresor cuando lo vio descuidado y logró soltarse, Kidd entonces activó su habilidad, haciendo que el marco metálico de la entrada al templo se retorciera y se formara una especie de garfio que se adhirió a su mano derecha

-a donde vas?!!! –con eso trató de golpear a Nami, pero ella se dio cuenta y a duras penas lo esquivó ayudada de su vara metálica, el golpe derribó un poste de luz haciendo que el transformador cayera echando chispas sobre una parte del parque llena de árboles, estos se prendieron y comenzó un incendio

Luffy se defendía con una rama que encontró tirada, se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol jadeando agitadamente, se sentía acorralado y una sensación de temor oprimía su pecho, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, era como si fuese a perderla en cualquier instante…y odiaba ese sentimiento!!

Cerca de ahí Robin y los demás se habían cansado de esperar a Luffy y Nami, pero Usopp vio el transformador caer a unas cuadras adelante y el pequeño bosque arder en llamas,

-Robin por ahí!!!! –gritó el Sogeking alarmado

-Nami!! –Robin pensó lo peor y sin perder tiempo ella y Sogeking corrieron hacia el parque, Sanji y Kaya fueron tras ellos para ver que estaba pasando cuando llegaron hasta el lugar Nami estaba acorralada contra un muro de concreto defendiéndose con la vara y de Luffy no se veía nada

-Nami-chan!!!! –gritó Kaya asustada, Kidd se giró y al ver que llegaron mas dirigió su golpe hacia ellos

-Cuidado!!!! –Robin apartó a Sanji y Usopp a Kaya, pero el garfio golpeó uno de los pilares del templo y este se empezó a desmoronar sobre Sogeking y la angelita…

-Nooooo!!! –Nami corrió hasta ellos extendiendo y la mano lanzó un hechizo –_Inmóviliss!_

Los trozos de piedra se quedaron suspendidos en el aire y Robin pudo mover a los muchachos, Kaya y Sanji estaban en sorprendidos, y Usopp sufriendo un ataque de crisis, muy a su estilo… pronto la pelirroja no aguantó mas y rompió el conjuro agotada, en eso Luffy salió corriendo del bosque en llamas perseguido por un rubio con máscara, Sanji se dio cuenta y fue en su ayuda, mas no había algo con que golpear al enmascarado, solo piedras, Sanji miró una de buen tamaño y suspiró, unas palabras llegaron a su memoria, las había escuchado cuando estaba en secundaria…

-"_jamás hagas esto a menos que tu vida esté en riesgo…entendido Sanji_?..."

-al diablo…Luffy agáchate!!!! –Sanji pateó la piedra y esta salió disparada como si fuera una bala de cañón, el moreno apenas si atinó a esquivarla y esta le dio de lleno a Kira en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo, las sirenas del camión de bomberos comenzaron a oírse cerca, Nami seguía en el piso, alzó la vista cansada, tenía a Kidd en frente, el intentó atrapar a la chica pero se detuvo en seco al observar que de la calle oscura de adelante comenzaba a salir mucho humo, y la silueta de un hombre de dejó ver entre el humo, Kira se levantó con trabajo y también lo vio

-tenemos que irnos…-susurró Robin despacio, Usopp ayudó a Kaya a pararse y Sanji jaló a Luffy

-Maldición, que hace el cazador aquí…!!!! –rabió Kidd molesto, sujetó a Kira a prisa y se alejó del lugar Nami seguía en el piso, cuando logró pararse tenía frente a ella a un hombre alto de cabello claro y físico imponente, este la miró un momento y pareció sorprenderse…

-"a caso ella puede ser…" –pensó meditando con el rostro serio- te encuentras bien jovencita?

-si…eso creo…U-usted es…-el ruido de las sirenas se oyó a unas calles y las luces ya se veían a la distancia, el hombre observó las luces unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Nami

-vete a casa, es peligroso seguir aquí…

Nami lo vio marcharse y luego corrió hasta sus amigos, para ellos hacer lo mismo, se dirigieron al único lugar que les pareció seguro en esos momentos, el Baratie, ahí estarían mas tranquilos….

A Zoro no le iba mejor que a ellos, la escuela seguía sin luz y el estaba en medio de una batalla de espadas, se sentía dentro de una película medieval, las nubes oscurecieron la luna dando al momento un aspecto mas tétrico del que ya tenía, Tashigi blandió su espada y rasgó el brazo de su oponente, pero no derramó ni gota de sangre, Zoro miraba perplejo todo y ya no aguantó mas

-Tashigi por dios!!! Explícame quien es este…hombre, o zombie, o lo que sea!!!

La joven le miró serena y el muchacho sintió algo distinto en esa mirada, ya no parecía la mirada alegre e inocente que lo cautivó…

-su nombre era Ryuma…fuimos rivales hace muchos siglos…en el tiempo en que mi nobre era Kuina, ambos crecimos entre dragones, pero nuestra naturaleza era muy distinta, yo usé mi katana para el bien, proteger a mi gente y mis hermanos dragones… pero Ryuma siempre actuó en su propio beneficio…

-que me estás diciendo?...-Zoro escuchaba todo atónito y sin poder todavía asimilar que era real

-así que no me has olvidado Kuina…

-ya no llevo ese nombre, Kuina murió el mismo día que tu…lo olvidas, que fue su espada la que te atravesó?... por haber eliminado a todos sus queridos hermanos, aunque le costó la vida en ello…

- jamás olvidaría eso…por eso estoy aquí!!! Para llevarme la maldita espada que me envió a la muerte…

-no lo entiendo…-musitó confuso el peliverde- si esta muerto que hace aquí?!

-cumple su condena…tal y como el gran dragón lo dijo antes de morir, que yo renacería una vez mas en el mundo, y el pagaría su traición con la muerte eterna como compañera…y así fue…

-es cierto…,siglos y siglos vagando, buscándote para tomar mi revancha, y tu sin aparecer, llegue a pensar que el gran dragón mentía, hasta que hace poco sentí de nuevo tu energía, quien lo diría?, que tus memorias dormían en el interior de tu reencarnación…y que despertaron gracias al poder dormido de otro guerrero…

Ryuma posó sus ojos vacíos en Zoro y el joven se plantó firme y sin intimidarse, por alguna razón sentía que mientras tuviera a Wadou, todo estaría bien, ya no sentía dudas, solo unas ganas enormes de luchar

Ryuma arremetió contra Zoro pero la hoja de Shigure bloqueó el ataque

-viniste por mi, pelea entonces!!! –Tashigi volvió a hacerlo retroceder y pareció sonreír levemente

-no has cambiado Ryuma…aún no puedes vencerme…

Esas palabras tornaron al espadachín loco de furia

-puedo…puedo…CLARO QUE PUEDO!!!!!! -Ryuma levantó su espada y la blandió furioso como la primera vez haciendo la misma ventisca que antes, pero en ella llevaba los lastimeros gritos de los cientos de dragones que había asesinado, el aire parecía cortar, Zoro se cubrió con Wadou y la katana emitió una especie de aura que protegió al joven del ataque, Tashigi no se movió, su vista estaba en el suelo, el aire cortó la delicada piel de sus brazos y mejillas pero no se movió, levantó la vista y su mirada se llenó de ira

-esos gritos eran de mis hermanos…-dijo enojada- mis queridos dragones a los que asesinaste…

La luna salió de entre las nubes y alumbró el campo, Tashigi levantó su katana y el viento sopló fresco, como la brisa del otoño, algunas hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer, apuntó a Shigure contra Ryuma y veloz como el rayo pasó a un lado de el rebanando al guerrero

-regresa a la muerte…Ryuma…

-no importa…no importa…-decía mientras se iba desvaneciendo en el hoyo negro que se creó- yo siempre volveré, no puedo morir Kuina…pero tu, tu ahora si…jajajajajaja….

Desapareció, pero sus carcajadas escalofriantes aún resonaban en el viento, Tashigi soltó a Shigure y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su mirada se tornó dulce de nuevo y temblaba de frío…Zoro corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, la joven le miró agotada y el muchacho se sintió aliviado al ver de nuevo su mirada tierna

-que rayos fue lo que paso?...-le preguntó a la chica, ella se aferró a su ropa sollozando cansada

-es que…yo…solo llévame a casa… por favor, solo llévame a casa…

Zoro acompañó a la muchacha de regreso, mientras en el Baratie reinaba el silencio, Nami se había mostrado como tal y Sanji revelado que era más de lo que aparentaba, Luffy había sentido el temor a la muerte por primera vez y estaba dispuesto a no volver a sentirlo jamás, Usopp y Robin estaban preocupados por la aparición del Cazador blanco y Kaya se había quedado dormida…

Sanji suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba intentando dejar el cigarro, por la petición de alguien muy especial para el, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba terriblemente, aspiró profundo el tabaco y luego exhaló el humo despacio, luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos habló con calma

-bueno, creo que aquí todos tenemos algo que decir…incluso yo…así que quien empieza primero señores?...

Continuará…

Wiiiii!!! Lo logré capítulo VI arriba!!, me tarde un poquito pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí arranca la verdadera historia, con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa cada uno de ellos revelará quien es, y se llevarán buenas sorpresas cuando cada uno sepa a quien tiene al lado, Ryuma revela el pasado de Tashigi y que Zoro tiene un poder dormido y Kidd vuelve a fallar, pero… por que pasan tantas cosas en esa misteriosa ciudad? Por que hay tanta gente con poderes especiales?... Próximo capítulo presentación de el cazador Smoker, secretos al descubierto y mucho LuNa… ¿el rival de Luffy es su hermano?...Aparece Ace!!!!

Comentarios y críticas dejen reviews…

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7 Secretos al Descubierto

Konnichiwa minna-san! Gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo por sus reviews, me estoy tardando un poquito mas con estos pero es que tengo un mundo de quehacer y no me doy abasto, pero para compensarlos estoy preparando una nueva historia que dentro de poco quiero publicar, (LuNa por supuesto jeje) tal vez sea corta peo muy bonita, dejando eso de lado gracias d nuevo por el apoyo, Flames to dust gracias por tus reviews, espero que el fanfic este siendo de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Sayonara!

**Embrújame**

**Capitulo.-VII**** Secretos al Descubierto**

Hubo un silencio general luego de que Sanji pronunciara aquellas palabras, de todas maneras eran cosas difíciles de explicar, Kaya se despertó de su sueño y luego de tallarse los ojos se incorporó al grupo para escuchar todo, si bien lo que acababa de suceder era algo increíble, luego de verlo todo con sus propios ojos se creería que la luna es de queso… viendo que nadie estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón así de fácil, el rubio optó por ser el primero, aspiró de nuevo el humo del tabaco y lo exhaló en una ancha bocanada, luego suspiró

-a simple vista parezco muy normal…-dijo llamando la atención de todos- quizás lo fui antes, cuando entré a la secundaria, el viejo loco que tengo por padre me reveló un secreto…

Sanji contaba todo con mucha naturalidad mientras paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa de sus amigos, quienes lo escuchaban con mucha atención

-llegué a casa muy mal luego de una pelea, eran como seis y yo iba solo, cuando el viejo me vio echó a reír y me dijo: "te dieron una paliza mocoso…" –dijo imitando a Zeff- y yo le contesté que si le parecía eso gracioso… y el dijo: "si, considerando que tienes pies de acero…"

Sanji sonrió nostálgico mientras miraba por la ventana, sus años de secundaria le fueron bastante duros, considerando que tenía que aprender a lidiar con esa fuerza sobrenatural en sus piernas

-que quieres decir con "pies de acero" Sanji-kun?...-preguntó Kaya confundida

-eso mismo pregunté yo, en ese momento el viejo pateó una mesa y la partió por la mitad…y me dijo "a esto me refiero…" me comentó que nuestra familia siempre había tenido una fuerza descomunal en los pies, y que solían usarlos como armas, pero que eran tan peligrosos a veces que ellos mismos lo dejaron

-algo así como un secreto familiar? –dijo Luffy pensando en su propia situación

-je, mas o menos… al principio no le creí, esa noche no podía dormir, salí por mi ventana y fui hasta el parque, comenzó a llover, si me enfermaba no podría ir al colegio al día siguiente así que me refugié debajo del enorme y viejo roble que solía estar junto al área de juegos…

-ah, si, había uno, pero le cayó un rayo y lo partió en dos…-dijo Kaya haciendo memoria, Sanji esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Kaya le miró perpleja, Luffy abrió la boca incrédulo…

-no, yo lo partí a la mitad…estaba enfadado porque me mojé, y el viejo me iba a echar la bronca, estaba seguro que lo iba a usar de pretexto para no dejarme cocinar, me desquité con el tronco…mi patada lo cortó así, se prendió fuego… mi padre lo llamó "Diable Jambe", me dijo que hacía muchísimo que nadie en la familia tenia esa habilidad…a partir de ahí dijo que era peligroso que yo usara mis pies…

El rubio recordaba todo tan claramente como si lo volviera a vivir, tuvo que entrenar muchísimo para controlar semejante fuerza, y para convencer a su padre que era capaz de usarla bien, Zeff le hizo jurar que nunca mostraría eso a nadie, y que no lo usaría a menos que fuese realmente necesario..

-"_jamás hagas esto a menos que tu vida esté en riesgo…entendido Sanji_?..." –le dijo Zeff en ese momento…a partir de entonces Sanji dejó de considerarse alguien normal…

-pasó un tiempo hasta que convencí al viejo que todo estaba bien, que podía seguir siendo "normal"…

-increíble! …-exclamó Luffy sonriente- como nunca lo supimos, y eso que somos tus mejores amigos.

-es verdad…, -Sanji sonrió- bueno, yo les confié mi mas grande secreto…ahora confíenme los suyos…

Nami suspiró pesadamente, tenía que hablar, todo ese lío fue su culpa, pero la cosa era, que estaba prohibido para las brujas decir que lo eran…

-gracias por tu confianza Sanji-kun, pero…yo, no puedo…es que yo…

-Nami es una bruja…-soltó Luffy de repente

-óyeme tu idiota!!! –Sanji lo estaba estrangulando- como te atreves a insultar a Nami-san!!!!

-no….Sanji…de veras…es bruja…-balbuceaba el moreno mientras era zarandeado, el rubio lo soltó

-que estas diciendo?...-musitó mirando a Luffy inquisitivamente, pero el pobre fue jalado por la pelirroja quien lo miraba enojada y algo decepcionada

-prometiste que no lo dirías…! Que haces soltándolo así a la ligera zoquete!!!

-tranquila Nami –Luffy le sonrió- se que está prohibido que TU lo digas, pero no que YO lo haga jijijijiji

-Luffy…-la muchacha le miró sorprendida de que el haya pensado semejante idea, Robin y Usopp se miraron igual de sorprendidos y la morena sonrió, al menos ahora ya no había problemas Sanji miró a la muchacha y esta afirmó con la cabeza

-es verdad, lo siento mucho…todo esto ha sido mi culpa, esos tipos me buscaban a mi…vine hasta aquí para huir de ellos y buscar a mi madre, Luffy me descubrió cuando curaba a una paloma, pero está prohibido que revelemos nuestra identidad, por eso no había podido decirles nada, y no quería que los lastimaran a ustedes para hacerme daño…discúlpenme por favor Sanji-kun, Kaya-chan…

-todo lo que Nami dice es verdad…-musitó Robin poniéndose de pie- Usopp y yo también estamos en esto, somos sus amigos y la estamos ayudando a encontrar a su mamá…de hecho, yo soy un hibrido mitad demonio, aunque no lo parezca, y Usopp es un genio loco superdotado, aunque parezca un tarado.

-OYE…-reclamó el Sogeking ofendido, Robin ahogó una risita con su mano

-Nami, yo tengo una pregunta –Luffy la miró serio- porque ese sujeto te llamo "gata ladrona"?

-mmmm… es porque solía ser mi apodo cuando fuimos nakama, estuve un tiempo en la banda de mercenarios de Kidd, hasta que escuché que hizo un trato con Arlong para entregarme y alguien me ayudó a escapar…

-que hacías tu con unos tipos así????...-Luffy se sorprendió bastante, Robin sabía que Nami odiaba hablar de ese tema así que sacó otro tema a la luz

-Luffy, aún faltas tu por contarnos algo, verdad?

-que??? Luffy también? –Kaya no estaba segura de si todo era real o si la soda de la fiesta tenía algo raro

-si Robin tiene razón…

Mientras tanto Zoro llevó a Tashigi a casa, cuando llegaron Coby abrió la puerta y al ver a Tashigi en ese estado se puso como loco

-Tashigi-chan!!! Que te ha pasado!!! Mira esas cortadas! Te dije que no llevaras la espada…voy por el botiquín, -luego miró a Zoro- tu que esperas tonto, llévala adentro!!!

Zoro obedeció y dejó a la niña en un sillón, la miró preocupado, no había dicho nada desde que le pidió que la llevara a casa y tenía un semblante muy malo, la piel pálida, estaba fría y tenía la mirada perdida y apagada, el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y le sujetó las manos

-tranquila, ya estas en casa…Tashigi por favor, reacciona… -ella le miró a la cara

-esos aullidos…sufrieron mucho Zoro, y el los mató, uno por uno…

-Tashigi olvida eso, no se muy bien que pasó hoy, pero si se que te vas a hacer daño si sigues…

Coby regresó con el botiquín, apartó al muchacho y empezó a curar las heridas de la chica, igual de preocupado que Zoro se dio cuenta del aspecto de ella, lo cual lo alarmó sobremanera, pues Tashigi siempre había sido una chica alegre, aunque despistada, pero de muy buen carácter…

-que pasó Tashigi-chan?... –dijo suave mientras pasaba un algodón por la herida del brazo

-nada…

-no es cierto…-el empezó a vendar el brazo de la niña con sumo cuidado- vamos, siempre me cuentas todo…¿no ve vas a decir?...

-Coby-kun…estoy cansada, puedo ir a dormir? – Coby afirmó con la cabeza y ella se levantó sin más y subió las escaleras a prisa, luego los chicos solo oyeron el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba arriba, Coby encaró al peliverde enfadado

-que diablos le hiciste?!!

-que? A caso crees que yo le haría daño niño? Grábate esto, yo jamás lastimaría a Tashigi…

-por tu culpa está así, ella era alegre y tierna hasta que se cruzó contigo, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Tashigi-chan lo vas a lamentar Roronoa!!

-si me vuelves a amenazar no respondo renacuajo…y te vas a tener que aguantar porque no pienso renunciar a ella, me oíste??!! …

Zoro salió de la casa hecho una furia, nada mas no lo mató ahí por no preocupar mas a Tashigi, pero ganas no le faltaron, aunque se había dado cuenta que tenía un rival con ella, y que le llevaba mucha ventaja, porque la conocía mucho mejor que él mismo y le tenía confianza, mientras que con Zoro lo acababa de conocer, y peor ahora con lo que dijeron Jhonny y Yosaku, pero ya los mataría luego…

En el mundo de Nami había mucho movimiento en un enorme y suntuoso edificio situado sobre una altísima muralla de piedra roja, en especial esa noche, ya que era la noche en la que todo se vale en el mundo mortal, brujas demonios y de mas seres hacían lo que les venía en gana esa noche y Mariejoa tenía que trabajar a marchas forzadas para vigilar que nada se salga de control, el hombre que había detenido el ataque de Kidd entró por la puerta principal del edificio y a paso rápido se dirigió hasta su oficina, entró y se enfadó mucho cuando vio el piso de la misma hecho hielo, literalmente, y a un hombre sentado en su silla de escritorio tomando un café en su taza favorita

-que repámpanos haces en mi oficina Aokiji???

-por fin regresaste, te tardaste mucho amigo mío, pero toma asiento, gustas café?

-no soy tu amigo y déjate ya de tonterías, que quieres…-dijo pasando de largo para encender el calefactor y tratar de derretir el hielo del suelo

- pero Smoker-san, no seas tan frío… solo quería informarte de ciertos tritones que están planeando invadir el mundo mortal entrando por tu zona…

-otra vez Arlong uh?...ese pedazo de sardina…

-como te fue? Atrapaste algo... –Aokiji hizo la pregunta a propósito para enfadar al llamado cazador blanco, Smoker; ellos eran parte de la brigada de cazadores de Mariejoa y siempre habían sido rivales, iban muy parejos en cuanto a logros, pero el jefe tenía cierto favoritismo por Aokiji, quizás porque Smoker era mas irreverente y altanero, por lo que el primero gustaba de molestar al blanco seguido…

-en primera eso no te incumbe, y en segunda largo de aquí que tengo trabajo...!!!

Aokiji salió riendo por la puerta mientras Smoker ahogaba una rabieta, echó a perder su piso y ahora tendría que conseguir otra taza favorita porque ni de chiste bebía de nuevo en esa…luego de medio secar el suelo y ordenar su escritorio sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir

"_querida amiga…_

_Te escribo para hacerte saber una noticia, hoy me he encontrado con tu hija, fue casualidad pero la he visto, debes estar orgullosa de ella, se ha convertido en una hermosa e intrépida mujercita, por desgracia ya sabe de su magia y estoy casi seguro que te está buscando, por el momento está a salvo y tiene buenos amigos, cuando hables con Olivia dile que también vi a su hija, es igual de hábil y astuta que ella…estaba escondiéndose para no ser vista_

_De la investigación que estoy haciendo todavía se muy poco, el rey oscuro no ha hecho movimientos pero se que buscan a Nami, la noche esta cerca y necesitan encontrarla, si lo impedimos habremos ganado, pero si se enteran del cambio habrá otra persona en riesgo, ojala estés a salvo cuando leas estas líneas, te mantendré informada como pueda, prometo también cuidar a Nami a distancia, no te preocupes todo irá bien…_

_Smoker"_

Luego dobló la hoja y la metió en un sobre, rotuló este directo a Ohara y lo dejó en la correspondencia, luego se dedicó a terminar sus informes, aunque algo lo tenía inquieto, si bien encontró a Kidd causando

destrozos en el lugar, Smoker fue por otra razón en particular, una energía destructiva y maligna había llamado su atención, mas cuando terminó el asunto con Kidd esta había desaparecido, esperaba que nada malo hubiese pasado, parecía algo peligroso…

-me pregunto que clase de ser endemoniado tendría un aura tan horrible…-se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía revisando su trabajo, aun le quedaba otra ronda por hacer ya que apenas pasaba de media noche, y con lo que Aokiji le dijo seguro Arlong estaba por intentar algo…

Luffy les había contado todo con puntos y comas desde como conoció a Nami hasta lo de Shanks y el secreto de la dinastía D de la cual el y su hermano eran herederos, omitiendo por supuesto ese repentino sentimiento que Nami estaba despertando en el, también les hablaron del viaje a Drum para buscar otra pista del paradero de la mamá de Nami, Sanji estaba sorprendido, pues si bien el de el era un secreto grande, Luffy y los demás guardaban uno todavía mas enorme

-cielos…todo esto parece sacado de un cuento…-comentó Kaya todavía sin creerlo- solo falto yo con alguna cosa rara y sobrenatural…

-no me sorprendería pequeña…-dijo Zeff saliendo de la cocina

-Señor Zeff!!

-viejo loco!!!

-mas respeto a tu padre mocoso!! –Zeff le asestó una tremenda patada a Sanji y todos lo vieron caer sorprendidos, el otro se sentó en el suelo sobándose la cabeza enfadado

-oye tu por que me golpeas así ahora!!! –replicó el rubio menor

-porque ya que revelaste el secreto familiar no tengo por que contenerme frente a estos críos…

-estaba escuchando señor? –preguntó Kaya ayudando a Sanji a levantarse, luego este se sentó a su lado

-vi la luz prendida y bajé a ver, pero me alegra haberlo hecho…me enteré de ciertas cosas muy interesantes

-etto…-la rubia le miró dudosa- que quiso decir cuando habló de que no se sorprendería…

-exactamente eso…en esta ciudad no hay mucha gente, que digamos, normal…-Zeff jaló una silla y se sentó, sería mejor explicarles todo, ya que parecían estarse metiendo en algo serio

-creo que el señor papá de Sanji quiere decirnos algo importante –intuyó Robin

-saben porque el nombre de esta ciudad es "grand Line" –los chicos negaron con la cabeza, Zeff prosiguió- precisamente por que eso es, una gran línea divisora, llamada la frontera, el océano que hay al otro lado en ese mundo está dividido en 4 y en el centro existe un mar que lleva el mismo nombre que esta ciudad…y mas allá está el nuevo mundo, un lugar tan peligroso que muy pocos han visto…

Luffy escuchaba todo con mucha emoción, por algún motivo todo su ser vibraba con solo imaginarse embarcado hacia ese misterioso lugar, viendo que algunos, especialmente Kaya, todavía no comprendían bien, Zeff decidió seguir con la historia

-hace muchísimo tiempo, ese mundo era gobernado por un grupo de nobles poderosos llamados Tenryuubitos, quienes hacían y deshacían a su antojo, muchos estaban en desacuerdo con su reinado, pero no podían ponerles la mano en cima porque estaba penado con la muerte, por ello cientos de criaturas y humanos decidieron pasar al "otro lado" o mundo mortal, para vivir en paz y lejos de ellos

-eso es cierto papá?? Y que pasó con su mundo? –preguntó Sanji intrigado

- otros optaron por la guerra y se alzaron en contra de la nobleza, logrando derrocarlos luego de muchos años, pero cuando eso pasó la gente aquí ya había hecho su vida, tenía trabajo o familia y ya no querían regresar, se hizo un trato entre esta ciudad y el otro mundo, quienes vivieran aquí tendrían prohibido hacer uso de sus poderes contra los mortales o causar daño alguno, debían vivir como ellos, ya que eran huéspedes en su mundo, del resto eran libres de vivir, casarse y hacer su vida, solo había una condición…

-cual era señor?...-preguntó Nami curiosa

-el limite para vivir era la ciudad que crearon, otras gentes podían venir, pero los de ese mundo no podían salir, por eso la ciudad se llama así, y también así se creó Mariejoa para vigilar que todo estuviera en equilibrio

-entonces todos aquí pertenecen a ese mundo???? –Luffy estaba sorprendido

-claro que no mocoso, eso que te digo fue hace muchísimos años, fue llegando gente de fuera a vivir aquí y otros muriendo, como cualquier ser vivo, humanos y criaturas se mezclaron y nacieron los mestizos, y estos a su ves se mezclaron hasta que muchos nacieron como gente normal y sin problemas

-ya veo, en los phoneglyphs no pone nada de eso…-reflexionó Robin igual de sorprendida que todos

-claro que lo pone pequeña, todo está en el río phoneglyph, cada parte de la historia está ahí…

-habla usted en serio????!!!! –Robin miró al hombre impactada, Nami y Usopp sonrieron, encontrar ese río era el sueño Robin, pero se había dado por vencida hace un tiempo al ya no encontrar indicios de su existencia, ahora parecía que brillaba una luz de esperanza para ella…

-entonces, entonces deberíamos estar alerta…-dijo Usopp llamando la atención de todos- si ya sabemos que aquí cualquiera puede tener habilidades entonces cualquiera puede ser enemigo no?

-Usopp-san tiene razón –concretó Kaya con algo de temor

-no temas Kaya-chan, yo te protegeré… igual que a todas mis niñas Robin-chan, Nami-san….-bailoteaba Sanji con ojos de corazón, Kaya se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró

-nunca cambias…

-Será mejor volver a casa, mañana hablaremos con Zoro –dijo Luffy bostezando

-Luffy tiene razón, papá voy a llevar a Kaya-chan a casa, su mayordomo debe estar preocupado…

-bien, lleva el auto Sanji, coge las llaves sobre la barra

-gracias Sanji-kun…-la rubia le sonrió tierna, Sanji se quitó su saco y se lo puso en la espalda

-déjatelo, es de madrugada y el aire está frío…ya nos vamos, hasta mañana muchachos

-Yo también me voy…-Nami se levantó

-te acompaño –dijo Luffy de repente, la chica le sonrió

-no hace falta, voy con Usopp y Robin, y en tu casa te han de estar esperando…

-deja que te acompañe Nami, Usopp y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar para el viaje de mañana…-dijo Robin sonriendo enigmática

-que? eso no es cier…-Usopp recibió una discreta patada por parte de la morena-Auch!! Que diga, si si Nami, lo que ella dijo…

-seguros?, bueno, entonces vamos Luffy…

Iban saliendo y Luffy volteó a ver a Robin, esta le guiñó un ojo y el moreno le sonrió agradecido, la calle estaba vacía, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y el aire soplaba fresco, el cielo aún oscuro tenía pequeños puntos brillantes y la luna opacada a veces por una nube pasajera todavía podía apreciarse Luffy se armó de valor y tomó a Nami de la mano, la pelirroja le miró de reojo y sonrió afianzando el agarre

-aún iremos mañana? –preguntó Luffy para romper el hielo

-con todo lo que pasó hoy no se si sea buena idea, pero yo necesito ir a Drum…-dijo preocupada

-iré contigo…Nami, dime que hacías tu en la banda de ese sujeto…-Luffy miró al piso mientras caminaban, la chica entristeció bastante, soltó la mano del moreno y caminó un par de pasos adelante

-Luffy yo…, mira, no soy quien tu crees, te estas equivocando de chica, lo que ves en mi ahora es solo otra faceta mía…no soy ni dulce, ni tierna, ni una persona que se preocupe por los demás…no soy buena como tu…

-eso no es cierto…-le dijo alcanzándola, y poniéndose en frente de ella la hizo mirarle- tu eres todo eso y mas, yo lo se, te vi cuando curaste esa paloma, cuando te encaraste con Kidd y sus hombres pasa cuidarme, cuando salvaste a Usopp y a Kaya…y aún ahora me estas diciendo esto para alejarme, por protegerme, o me equivoco?...

-Luffy…-Nami mostró una mirada apenada y sus ojos se humedecieron- es que no quiero que te pase nada, eres una persona muy importante para mi…

-por eso mismo, déjame estar contigo, te aseguro que la próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja…

Ella le miró de fijo a los ojos y Luffy se perdió en ellos, eran tan hermosos y puros, de nuevo sintió esa cosa rara en su estómago, era como un animal atorado ahí que no podía salir, la piel se le erizó toda y su corazón parecía tambor, incluso le dio pena que Nami oyera el escándalo de sus latidos, la otra no estaba mejor, sus mejillas enrojecieron Hasta dejar pálido a un tomate y sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas se le estaba escapando, Luffy miró sus labios, rojos y tersos cual cereza, se le antojaron terriblemente, y la imagen de Nami en sus brazos y con las mejillas rojas le pareció la mas bella que jamás hubiese visto, lentamente acortó la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso, que la brujita correspondió en seguida pasando sus manos al cuello del moreno y enredando sus dedos en la negra melena del chico, que no tardó en profundizar el contacto y hacer de ese besito uno mas atrevido, la falta de aire los separó de inmediato y luego estos se miraron muy sonrojados y apenados, ninguno de los dos supo que decir pero era mes que obvio que sentían algo mas que una simple atracción, caminaron en silencio de nuevo hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja y Luffy la dejó en la puerta

-llegamos…-dijo el moreno todavía sonrojado- etto… nos vemos mañana en la guarida si? Adiós…

-Luffy… -ella le llamó y este se giró a mirarle de nuevo, Nami depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla-gracias…

-nos…nos vemos mañana! –el mostró una gran sonrisa y se alejó corriendo, Nami lo vio irse y cerró la puerta pegando se espalda a la misma se dejó caer en el suelo con un largo suspiro, llevó una mano a sus labios y los rozó delicadamente

-mi primer beso…- la brujita sonrió sonrojada, realmente fue algo mágico…

Mientras Luffy corría por las calles hasta su casa con una gran sonrisa, su estomago aun sentía cosas raras y sus mejillas todavía estaban rosadas, por fin llegó y abrió la puerta con sus llaves, al entrar vio a Makino dormida en el sofá con una revista en las manos y una taza de café a medio tomar en la mesa de centro, sonrió, lo había estado esperando, seguramente estaba muy preocupada por el, con cuidado la acomodó y dejó la revista en la mesa, fue por una sábana y arropó a Makino con ella, luego le dio un beso en la frente

-ya llegué Makino, buenas noches…-susurró bajito y se fue a su habitación, la mujer sonrió entre sueños y se acomodó en el sillón, ya estaba mas tranquila…

Ya se asomaba el alba en el otro mundo, un enorme galeón con velas negras y una extraña marca en ellas se preparaba para atrancar en una isla enorme y llena de árboles altísimos y plantas exuberantes, al frente de este iba Arlong, el tritón que se encontraba persiguiendo a Nami, desembarcó por fin y bajó del barco junto con algunos de sus aliados, al mirar hacia el frente vio un camino que se abría hasta lo profundo de la selva, sonrió malicioso mostrando sus afilados dientes de sierra

-es hora de pagues por el crimen que cometió tu madre Nami…-dijo caminando por la vereda, mas allá se encontraba uno de los portales abiertos para pasar al otro lado, habían varios distribuidos por el mundo y estaban bajo resguardo de Mariejoa, sin embargo solo los que se encontraban en alguna gran ciudad o en lugares importantes tenían vigilancia permanente, no era el caso de este, abierto en mitad de la nada en la isla de Little Garden… llegaron hasta dos enormes árboles que se unían en las ramas como si formaran una entrada

-aquí está el portal –dijo Arlong satisfecho- sin vigilancia, tal y como esperaba, ahora vamonos…

-a donde tan de prisa sardina! – llamó una voz arriba en los árboles, Arlong se volvió enojado por el comentario y alzó su mirada hacia arriba, sentado sobre la rama de uno de los árboles había un joven de cabellos negros algo largos, llevaba un gran cuchillo en la cintura sujetado a un cinturón con una A en la hebilla, el muchacho levantó su sombrero con el dedo índice y dejó ver su rostro y una sonrisa burlona

-cuanto tiempo vas a seguir molestando a esa chica pececito?

-otra vez tu!!!!! Es la última vez que arruinas mis planes mocoso!!

-jaja, eso lo dudo, mientras tu sigas persiguiendo a Nami yo te seguiré echando a perder la fiesta, igual que lo hice cuando la ayudé a escapar de Kidd… -el chico cambió sus sonrisa y mostró un rostro serio, de un salto impresionante bajó de la rama al suelo- aléjate de ella…

Arlong encaró al muchacho, le llevaba un buen trecho de estatura pero al joven no pareció intimidarle

-o sino que?... –preguntó desafiante el tritón y luego echó a reír a carcajadas seguido de sus nakama…

-te lo advertí…-súbitamente el joven encendió sus brazos en llamas y atacó a los tritones, se formó un incendio en el lugar y minutos después el muchacho se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y atravesaba el portal como si nada

-"tranquila Nami, voy en camino…"

Continuará…

Capitulo VII arriba! Lamento la tardanza otra vez prometo darme prisa en el siguiente, wiiii, por fin todo aclarado, ahora ya saben porque tanto misterio en la ciudad y sus habitantes, creo que era de esperarse no? Bueno, Smoker es un viejo amigo de Bellemere y Olivia, ¿Quién es el rey oscuro? Por fin beso!!! Luffy y Nami van descubriendo que se quieren, como reaccionará Luffy al ver que Ace y Nami se conocen?... próximo capítulo el viaje a Drum, los poderes gomu gomu y la aparición de Chopper!!!

Reviews y comenterios son bien recibidos

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8 todos juntos hacia Drum

Konnichiwa minna –san! De nuevo aquí estoy actualizando, si se que me tardé no tengo perdón de dios jeje pero de verdad andaba medio atorada con este porque perdí la mitad del capítulo y no quería reescribirlo, lo cual tuve que hacer porque no pude recuperar el anterior, pero creo que quedó mejor (bueno a mi gusto) en fin espero que lo disfruten, y de verdad mis disculpas, ando falta de tiempo…

**Embrujame **

**Capitulo VIII- Juntos hacia Drum**

Cuando llegó al lugar Smoker se sorprendió mucho al observar todo aquello, el piso estaba negro y cubierto de cenizas en una parte, los árboles y plantas a su alrededor se encontraban calcinados y los troncos que sobrevivieron apenas si se mantenían en pie, pero todo lo demás estaba en perfecto estado, era como si un gran torbellino de fuego se hubiera detenido en ese preciso lugar y luego desaparecido en el acto… además estaba el hecho de que una fila de tritones apilados uno sobre otro estaban a unos pasos del portal, todos en muy mal estado y con serias quemaduras, y en efecto Arlong no estaba ahí, Smoker se detuvo a inspeccionar todo

-maldición…que rayos ocurrió aquí?...primero Aokiji y ahora esto hoy no es mi día…

Mientras el cazador se disponía a informar por Den Den Mushi lo sucedido al cuartel un tritón con apariencia de tiburón escapaba hacia el otro lado de la isla en donde dejó anclado su barco, Arlong estaba en un muy mal estado, mucho peor que sus otros nakama sus quemaduras eran terribles y estaba lleno de golpes y sangre, casi a rastras llegó hasta un árbol y se apoyó en el tronco jadeando cansadamente

-maldito puños de fuego… -dijo con dificultad y furia- me las vas a pagar muy caras, ni tu ni nadie impedirán que me vengue de esa mocosa y del hechizo de su madre…

Como pudo, el tritón siguió su camino, tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible del cazador blanco, pues si lo atrapaba ahora sería historia, y no quería pertenecer a la colección personal de presos de Smoker

Mientras tanto en el otro lado, patrullas y camiones de bomberos se encontraban en lo que quedó del templo y el pequeño bosque que se había incendiado, nadie se lograba explicar como fue que el transformador cayera de esa forma tan dramática, y aun mas, como el marco del templo se había retorcido de una forma tan bizarra, Makino pasaba por ahí y vio todo el relajo, eran cerca de las siete y cuarto y la mujer había ido a comprar fruta y algo de leche para el desayuno y al pasar por el parque había visto el caos, alzó la vista y rogó a kamisama que Luffy no tuviera nada que ver con ello, al mismo tiempo en casa Luffy ya se había levantado y preparaba una mochila con ropa y algunas otras cosas que pensaba iba a necesitar en su viaje, tenía que darse prisa, quería hablar con Zoro y hacer algo mas antes de partir a Drum y el día se le iba a hacer muy corto, al oír la puerta cerrarse salió de su habitación algo sorprendido

-Makino?, que haces despierta tan temprano? –el chico sonrió

-eso mismo te pregunto a ti, creí que dormirías hasta tarde, como ayer llegaste en la madrugada pensé que no te ibas a levantar…

-mmm... es que quedé de ir de campamento con Sanji y los chicos…

-ah eso es verdad?....-Makino levantó una ceja- últimamente te has portado muy extraño Luffy

-si no me crees habla a casa de Sanji y que el te diga…me voy a bañar…-Luffy se metió al baño y Makino mostró una sonrisa

-bien, bien pero no te enojes…ah, ya se! Es por esa niña bonita que conociste verdad????

El moreno recordó ese beso de anoche y sonrió colorado sin fijarse donde pisaba resbaló y cayó al suelo, se quedó sentado en el suelo con las mejillas rojas y sobando su cabeza

-Makino!!!

Ella escuchó el ruido en el baño y rió imaginando lo que le había pasado al chico

-Luffy el desayuno!!!

-ya voy…-respondió el muchacho secando su cabello con la toalla

-voy a lavar la ropa lleva la que acabas de quitarte al patio si?

-hai….

La mujer entró en la habitación de Luffy para recoger su ropa sucia y descubrió en la mesa junto a la cama algo que la dejó helada: un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja…

-Shanks…-susurró Makino mientras, con las manos temblorosas tomaba el sombrero y lo estrechaba contra su pecho, era de el estaba segura, no confundiría eso con nada jamás, mas de pronto se preguntó como llegó ese sombrero ahí? Acaso Luffy había visto a Shanks de nuevo? En eso el chico entró en el cuarto

-aquí está mi ropa Makino…eh? Que pasa contigo estás bien?...

-Luffy de donde sacaste este sombrero? –Preguntó la mujer en tono bajo y preocupada

-que? El sombrero?....ah, lo encontré en el armario…-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, Shanks le había pedido que esperara, Makino no estaba muy convencida pero Luffy no dijo mas desayunó a prisa y se puso la mochila al hombro tomó el sombrero y unas llaves y salió apresurado

-ya me voy Makino…-dijo mientras salía, ella lo despidió desde la puerta

-te cuidas Luffy, oíste?.... "por favor, que no le pase nada…"-pensaba preocupada, no podía evitar pensar que quizás el ya supiera algo…

Entre tanto ellos comenzaban a reunirse en las orillas del río, ahí cerca de casa de Nami había un pequeño río que parecía dividir la ciudad, había un puente de concreto para cruzarlo y era un lugar tranquilo, decidieron verse ahí para decidir que hacer, y por supuesto la primera en llegar fue la pelirroja, junto a sus dos amigos, Robin sonrió

-parece que somos los primeros, será que llegamos muy temprano?

-es probable –agregó Usopp- anoche todos nos dormimos tarde, yo aún tengo sueño…

-talvez no vendrán, -Nami suspiró un poco triste,- esperemos a Luffy y nos vamos

-bueno, como tu quieras…-Robin se sentó en una piedra y sacó su libro, de pronto unos pasos a sus espaldas los hicieron voltearse, alguien mas decidió unirse al viaje…

-Ho-hola…espero no llegar tarde…

-Kaya?!...-Nami se sorprendió mucho de que fuera ella la primera en llegar- pero, decidiste venir con nosotros?...

La joven rubia sonrió, llevaba un vestido blanco, unas botas y su abrigo, junto a una mochila con algunas otras cosas, Usopp se ofreció para ayudarle con el equipaje y la muchacha se sentó junto a Robin

-quiero ir…-dijo sonriente- tal venzo deba, a lo mejor les causo problemas, porque yo no tengo una habilidad como las suyas, pero quiero ir, quiero ver que mas hay, además Nami-chan es mi amiga…

-gracias Kaya, estamos felices de que vengas- Nami la abrazó y las tres muchachas rieron felices, Usopp pensó que si iba a ser el único hombre en el barco tenía mucha pero mucha suerte, aunque la suerte no duró mucho, pues Sanji no tardó en aparecer

-buen día mis bellas damas!!! –dijo con ojos de corazón el rubio mientras bailaba contento- ah y tu…

Sanji recobró la compostura al ver a Usopp y el otro le miró como bicho raro

-Sanji-kun? –Nami sonrió feliz

-Nami-san, no iba a dejarlos solos, son mis amigos después de todo, además yo también tengo relación con ese lugar, y quiero saber, pero Kaya-chan, tu…

-también iré Sanji –la rubia le sonrió con ternura y el otro se rascó la cabeza apenado

-solo falta Luffy –dijo Usopp mas tranquilo…

-el vendrá ya verán –Sanji sonrió y abrió su maleta – traje algo de comer, esperemos a Luffy mientras desayunamos…

Luffy había ido por Zoro, encontró al muchacho sentado en la puerta de su casa y con el rostro serio, en seguida notó que no había dormido nada, ni siquiera entrado a su vivienda pues seguía con su disfraz puesto, lo que preocupó al moreno

-Zoro!! –Luffy corrió hasta el y se sentó a su lado- que pasó que tienes?...

-…

-Zoro?...-el espadachín le miró y se sorprendió un poco de verlo

-Luffy? Que haces aquí?

-te estoy hablando desde hace un rato…que pasó?

-no lo se…no entendí nada, no entiendo nada…-Zoro mostró un rostro preocupado y Luffy se sorprendió bastante, por primera vez veía a Zoro realmente angustiado por algo

-quieres contarme?...-preguntó el moreno mientras se levantaban, Zoro pareció sonreír y abrió la puerta de su casa para que entraran

-no se si vas a creerme, pero aun así te diré, siento que si no hablo con alguien me voy a volver loco… anoche cuando me quedé con Tashigi pasó algo…

-pero si siempre que te quedas con una chica pasa algo…-Luffy suspiró y el espadachín enrojeció todo

-no me refiero a ese "algo" Tarado !! Además eso no es cierto, soy virgen!! –el moreno mostró una sonrisa y Zoro suspiró, ya se sentía con mas ánimos, siempre su amigo lograba que se sintiera mejor, fue a su recamara y se sacó el disfraz para luego ponerse una playera blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, Luffy ya había servido algo de jugo en dos vasos y esperaba en la mesa a que llegara Zoro, cuando el joven se hubo sentado Luffy le ofreció un vaso de jugo y el otro lo bebió con rapidez, le hacía falta…

-gracias…

-ahora si, dime que pasó…

-fue tan extraño, discutimos, se fue la luz, ella salió y no vi a donde fue…la busqué por todos lados y cuando la encontré en el campo había algo mas ahí…

-a que te refieres Zoro…-Luffy le miró fijo y el otro se llevó una mano a la frente

-no lo se…era un sujeto con una katana negra… parecía salido de una película, ella dijo que estaba muerto, y que se llamaba Ryuma, el mata dragones, ella no era ella Luffy…era alguien mas, el la llamó Kuina

-te refieres a Tashigi-chan?...

-si, y luego fue peor, ese tipo nos atacó, su espada aullaba y hacía un viento que cortaba, Tashigi se hizo daño, pero lo venció y yo…yo…-Zoro dirigió su vista hacia el rincón en el que dejó a Wadou

-que pasó?...Zoro dime que pasó?!...

-me escudé con Wadou…mi katana desvió ese ataque…-el joven espadachín sentía un lío en su cabeza, Luffy pensó que quizás podía tratarse de algún otro tipo que buscaba a Nami y eso le preocupaba

-y a donde fue ese sujeto? –preguntó serio el moreno

-Eh?, no tengo idea, cuando ella lo venció se desvaneció… pero eso no me importa, lo que me importa es ella!! Tashigi no está bien…algo le ocurrió.

-Zoro yo vine a hablar contigo, hay algo que quería contarte…

-bueno y que es?...- Luffy le miró serio y el otro, ya mas tranquilo le devolvió la mirada…

Al otro lado, en un lugar frío y lleno de nieve había una enorme montaña sobre la cual en la cima se asentaba un gran castillo que lucía abandonado, en la parte de abajo, pasando el bosque se levantaban pequeños pueblos que rodeaban la montaña, parecían bastante prósperos y felices, pese a la nieve y el frío extremo, ese era el reino de Drum, y en aquel castillo en ruinas vivía una mujer anciana, muy famosa por curar a los enfermos, sus métodos eran poco comunes pero efectivos y la gente le tenía respeto y algo de miedo, algunos decían que era bruja, otros que una curandera, lo cierto era que sabía mucho de medicina, pero ciertamente…no era…muy normal…

-Doctorine, ya no beba por favor, le va a hacer daño…-replicaba una persona en el cuarto contiguo al de la anciana, mientras ella, vestida con unos pantalones de cadera morados, una blusa ombliguera y un saco corto y morado, se bebía otro vaso de licor, llevaba unos lentes oscuros como diadema y el cabello largo y rubio suelto

-bah! Que me va a hacer daño si estoy en plena juventud tonto!!! Ajajá….

-pero es que ni siquiera ha cenado…-del cuarto salió un pequeño renito que andaba en dos patas, usaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y rosa igual que su sombrero de copa, con una X marcada en blanco al frente, la anciana refunfuñó como si fuera una adolescente regañada y dejó la botella para sentarse a la mesa

-bien bien, tu ganas Chopper…a veces creo que eres mas viejo que yo…

-QUE???!!! Yo no tengo 200 años!!! –replicó el renito asustado y se ganó un chichón en la cabeza

-que irrespetuoso!, si apenas tengo ciento veinte!! O que ya se me notan las canas?

-no porque se las pinta…!auch! -eso fue otro coscorrón…-Doctorine…ya madure…

-deja esas tonterías y ven a comer Chopper…

-yo ya cené ademas debo seguir estudiando…¿ya tiene noticias de esa persona?...-preguntó el pequeño reno mientras abría un enorme libro sobre una mesa y se sentaba a leerlo

-no, pero…algo me dice que pronto…sabes, esa noche se está acercando…

-de que habla?...-Chopper levantó la vista de su libro para fijarse en su maestra, esta respiró hondo y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla

-nunca debieron hacer el cambio…Bellemere no tenía por que entregar a su hija, y no lo hizo…

-Doctorine?...

-Chopper, trae mis cartas, quiero hacer una tirada…

-en seguida…-el renito abrió un cajón de madera gruesa y sacó una baraja de cartas las cuales llevó a prisa hacia la mujer, esta hizo a un lado todo y después de revolverlas comenzó a tirarlas en la mesa formando una cruz, todo esto lo hacía con los ojos cerrados mientras Chopper le miraba atento luego comenzó a voltearlas…

-Oh…que te parece, la fortuna, la emperatriz, los amantes y el diablo...

-cruz, cruz cruz….-susurró Chopper santiguándose de miedo- y… que significa Doctorine?

- estas tres…-dijo dejando el naipe de la Emperatriz de lado- significan, que el amor de dos personas será puesto a prueba…aunque…la emperatriz?...

La anciana se quedó mirando el naipe no muy convencida, Chopper regresó a sus tareas, suspiró por lo bajo definitivamente ser el asistente de una vieja maga que conocía de medicina no era el mejor trabajo del mundo…sin embargo era divertido a veces, si tan solo no sintiera ese vacío en su interior…

Luffy tenía frente a si a un muy sorprendido Zoro con la quijada desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos, había escuchado cada palabra del moreno con mucho cuidado, pero aun así no lograba comprender del todo la historia

-me estas diciendo…que Nami es una bruja, que Sanji tiene poderes raros, que Usopp y Robin vienen de otro mundo y que tu y tu hermano son descendientes de un clan de guerreros poderosos????

-en resumidas cuentas si…ah y que nos vamos de viaje a ese mundo para buscar a la mamá de Nami…

-QUEEE??!!!, como, cuando donde?...

-hoy mismo…nos reuniremos en el río…-Luffy se levantó –bueno, me tengo que ir…debo hacer otra cosa antes de ver a los chicos, te prometo que cuando regrese te ayudaré a salvar a Tashigi-chan vale?

-oye pero…

-nos vemos después Zoro –Luffy le sonrió y salió de la casa dejando al joven muy sorprendido, nada tenía sentido, incluso luego de que escuchara la larga historia que Luffy le contó, aún así le costaba trabajo imaginar que todo eso fuera real pero…y si no, entonces de donde había salido ese extraño ser que se apareció frente a Tashigi…

-que debo hacer…-dijo preocupado mientras miraba el piso

Era cerca de medio día y ellos aún seguían esperando, la ansiedad de Nami pronto se convirtió en impaciencia al ver que el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las doce y Luffy no aparecía…

-"lo prometiste…a caso no vendrás Luffy?" –pensaba la pelirroja triste mientras esperaba ver el semblante del moreno aparecer

-tranquila Nami-chan, el vendrá no te impacientes –le dijo Kaya con una sonrisa

-Eso espero Kaya-chan…-la muchacha volvió a mirar hacia el frente y esbozó una sonrisa- Luffy!!!

-eh Minna!!! Ya llegué…-el chico corrió hasta sus amigos- Uf, hoy si que he corrido…Nami, perdón por tardarme, es que tuve que hacer un par de cosas…-dijo mientras guardaba un cofre pequeño en su mochila

-llegaste, eso es lo que importa…-Nami le sonrió y el otro devolvió el gesto sonrojado

-bueno, ya que Luffy está aquí es hora no? –dijo Usopp viendo el reloj

Los muchachos cogieron sus mochilas y se las echaron al hombro

-Espérenme!!! Hey Luffy, espérenme!!! –al alzar la vista todos vieron venir a Zoro corriendo por el puente, dio un salto y llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, tenía una mochila viajera al hombro y su katana en la cintura Luffy mostró una amplia sonrisa, "lo sabía" –pensó feliz

-Zoro-kun?...-Kaya le miró interrogante

-llegas tarde como siempre cabeza de Marimo…-Sanji mostró una media sonrisa

-Luffy me contó todo hoy, la verdad no sabía que hacer, Tashigi me necesita, pero tal vez si voy con ustedes encuentre a alguien que pueda ayudarla…ademas, Nami también es mi amiga…

-gracias Zoro…gracias a todos chicos…-la muchacha sonrió evidentemente feliz y al fin reunidos todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Nami para atravesar el portal e ir por Merry…

En ese mismo momento en casa de Tashigi, Coby llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha, estaba preocupado, ella no había salido de ahí desde que llegó anoche, no desayunó, no respondía a su llamado ni nada, no sabía que hacer y estaba seguro que todo era culpa de Zoro…

-Tashigi-chan?...por favor, sal de ahí, o al menos déjame entrar, hay que cambiar tus vendas…

Otra vez sin respuesta, esto ya lo estaba desesperando, trató de nuevo

-Tashigi-chan…es que no piensas comer?...ya se, por que no salimos a almorzar? Comeremos hamburguesas que dices?...por favor contesta…

Nada, la joven no respondía, se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a su espejo, abrazando sus rodillas miraba fijamente su reflejo…las cortinas estaban cerradas igual que las ventanas y el cuarto estaba en penumbras

-ya basta…-susurró cansadamente- déjame tranquila, el ya no está…

-volverá, no puede morir…-le contestó su reflejo- además no es suficiente…tienes que hacerle pagar…

-porque yo…-Tashigi ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas

-porque tu eres yo…y yo…soy tu…

-pero yo no quiero pelear!!...-replicó con cierta molestia- no me gusta pelear, no quiero derramar sangre…

-eso fue lo que dije yo…

-eh?- Tashigi levantó su rostro y se miró al espejo, donde su reflejo le devolvía la mirada con ojos tristes

-el los mató, porque yo no quise detenerle…porque fui débil de carácter…a todos mis hermanos, mi familia…

-Kuina…

-si no lo haces, la historia volverá a repetirse…una vez mas…-después de eso el espejo regresó a la normalidad y la chica volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas, estaba confundida, asustada…y decepcionada…porque de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser ella quien cargara semejante maldición?...

Luffy y los demás habían casi llegado a casa de la pelirroja, charlaban animados sobre lo bueno que era que estuvieran juntos en esto y de las aventuras que tenían por delante, mas al llegar a la reja de la casa Nami y los chicos se pararon en seco al ver que había alguien sentado en la puerta de la casa, parecía esperar a alguien mientras se comía una mandarina

-oye Nami, tu conoces a ese muchacho? –preguntó Kaya al ver que se trataba de un joven y apuesto chico de cabellera negra y larga hasta los hombros

- vaya si es un buen mozo…-Robin sonrió, Usopp cruzó los brazos…

-pero…-Nami abrió la reja de su casa y caminó a prisa por el pasillo hasta la puerta- si tu eres…

Sanji, Zoro y Luffy si lo conocían, y este último se llevó la sorpresa de su vida…

-no puede ser…-dijo Luffy al ver la sonrisa de su pelirroja cuando saludó a aquel joven

-tu eres Ace!! –exclamó la muchacha sonriendo, el aludido se levantó con una media sonrisa

-hola preciosa…-la chica lo abrazó feliz y el otro pareció sonrojarse un poco

-Ace, no puedo creer que estés aquí…

-yo tampoco…-dijo Luffy entrando a la casa seguido de todos los demás, el mayor de los hermanos se sorprendió mucho cuando los vio entrar…

-Luffy, Zoro y Sanji?...que hacen ustedes aquí?!!!

-eso mismo nos gustaría saber Ace…tu que haces en casa de Nami-san?...-preguntó Sanji asombrado

-U-ustedes se conocen?...-Nami miró a Luffy parado frente a Ace, quien aún la tenía abrazada

-si, Ace es mi hermano mayor...

Continuará…

Vaya! Al fin se van a Drum y Chopper hizo su aparición, parece que los poderes Gomu Gomu tendrán que esperar un poco mas, Ace llegó a ponerle candela al asunto, ¿se dejará Luffy vencer? Y que pasará con Boa?, la carta de la emperatriz ha caído en la mesa... eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, tengo preparadas un par de sorpresas para este fic así que espérenlas y en cuanto a Memories actualizaré pronto, primero quería subir este porque ya me había tardado…reviews y tomatazos son aceptados

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9 viaje

Hola! Os dije que esta vez no tardaría tanto, espero sea de su agrado gracias por su paciencia, ahora si estoy de vuelta!! Bueno ojala que disfruten el siguiente capitulo, hasta otra, nos vemos!

**Embrújame **

**Capitulo IX.- VIAJE…**

Nami miraba a los hermanos, viéndolo bien tenían mucho parecido, todavía no captaba bien el asunto, hasta que Kaya intervino

-ah! Entonces el hermano del que Luffy siempre habla es este joven?...

-así es…Luffy es mi hermano menor, disculpen mis modales, -el moreno sonrió e hizo una reverencia hacia Kaya Robin y Usopp - mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace encantado de conocerlos…

-olvida eso Ace, tu que haces aquí en casa de Nami, es que ustedes se conocen? –cuestionó Luffy con cierta molestia, de verdad no le había gustado nada le escena anterior, sintió algo muy raro cuando vio a su pelirroja sonreír y abrazar así a su hermano, se sintió…enojado?, si y mucho, aunque fuese su hermano…

-entonces…el otro heredero del clan D es…-Nami dirigió su mirada hacia Ace- eres tu?...

-que? Ya saben?...-Ace dejó escapar una risa burlona- uy al abuelo le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere…

-un momento Ace tu ya sabías? –Luffy miró a su hermano con sorpresa mientras el otro solo suspiró

-pues si, digamos que me enteré por accidente…y decidí que el abuelo no me impediría vivir mi propia vida, le dije a Makino y ella me lo permitió, pero me dijo que había dos condiciones, una era seguir en contacto con ella y la otra era no decirte nada a ti…

-Makino tambien?...-Luffy frunció el seño molesto- ella tambien es parte de todo no lo puedo creer!!!

-Luffy no es su culpa, el abuelo ordenó que no nos dijera nada, ella solo obedecía, no quería que nos pasara nada…-Ace miró severo a su hermanito y el otro bajó la cabeza

-creo que tienes razón, además a ella tambien la separaron de Shanks…eso no es justo…

-pero dejemos eso de lado, que no teníamos un viaje? –replicó Usopp apresurado

-ay es cierto! – Nami abrió la puerta de su casa y todos entraron Ace les siguió cerrando tras de si la puerta y llegaron hasta el cuarto

-que sucede Nami, vas a regresar? –preguntó el mayor de los D sorpresivo

-iremos a Drum, ahí hay una pista del paradero de mi mamá

-no se diga mas, iré contigo tambien…alguien tiene que cuidarte –el le sonrió coqueto y ella le miró divertida y meneó la cabeza luego miró a los demás

-bueno sujeten la mano de alguien y síganme, no tengan miedo no pasa nada, ven Luffy –Nami extendió su mano hacia el moreno y este la tomó sonriente, luego atravesaron el espejo

-vamos no teman –Robin sujetó la mano de Zoro y lo jaló, Kaya lo vio desaparecer por el espejo y se aferró a Sanji, este le sonrió, Usopp la animó para que no sintiera miedo

-anda Kaya es divertido…vamos –el tambien la jaló del brazo y los tres atravesaron, el ultimo fue Ace, quien se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden antes de cruzar…

Cuando salieron del portal aparecieron en el islote donde Merry estaba encallado Nami se apresuró a subir a la carabela mientras Robin y Usopp soltaban las amarras

-vamos hay que darse prisa, Drum está muy lejos!...-dijo la pelirroja mientras con la mano los invitaba a abordar el barco, luego de unos momentos Merry estaba en movimiento, las velas ondeaban con el viento mientras la simpática carabela atravesaba el océano, Nami se sentó en el piso con rapidez y extendió un trozo de papel, inclinándose sobre el casi de inmediato

-vamos a buen ritmo –dijo mas para si que nada- si esto sigue así probablemente para antes del atardecer habremos pasado por Logue Town y quizá podamos cruzar la puerta…

-eh? Que es eso Nami?- preguntó Luffy curioso mientras se agachaba a mirar

-es un mapa que hice, -Nami le mostró contenta- muestra nuestra ruta, como he recorrido el mar desde que huí de Cocoyashi hice algunos mapas…

-vaya! Eres grandiosa, está muy bien hecho…-Luffy le miró y mostró su típica sonrisa- y como por donde estamos?

La pelirroja extendió su dedo y luego de revisar con cuidado el mapa lo posó delicadamente sobre una parte del mar en el dibujo

-mas o menos por aquí, Mas allá hay una isla vez? Si el viento es constante llegaremos ahí antes que anochezca y si tenemos suerte lograremos cruzar la puerta hacia la gran línea…

-sabes mucho Nami…-ella regresó al timón y Luffy se quedó mirando el mapa acostado en el piso, mientras los demás curioseaban el barco y se entretenían con algo, su aventura había empezado…

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, donde el sol parecía no brillar jamás se alzaba un gigantesco castillo, en algunas zonas derruido por el tiempo rodeado de desolación y tristeza, el bosque a su alrededor era oscuro y tenebroso, y en sus adentros parecían moverse escalofriantes sombras, deslizándose con pesadumbre de un lado a otro, muy cerca de sus paredes tambien se encontraba un amplio cementerio con lápidas que se erguían con infinidad de nombres grabados en ellas, no se veía ni un alma andando todo parecía desierto, vacío, muerto… sin embargo, en el fondo de ese macabro castillo, ahí en las mazmorras se podía oír una voz débil que cantaba con tristeza…

_**-"**__**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,**__**Umikaze kimakase namimakase**__**,**_

_**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**____**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

_**Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yoDON icchou utao, funade no uta….."**_

Encadenada a la pared con grilletes de acero, una mano huesuda se estiraba tratando de alcanzar su violín casi destrozado, mientras por los barrotes de la ventana de aquella miserable prisión unos ojos vacíos literalmente miraban el cielo nublado en penumbras, en espera de su libertad…

-algún día…volveré a verlos…-dijo en un murmullo esa voz y suspiró tristemente

-si yo fuera tu no estaría tan seguro…-se oyó la voz de una mujer desde la puerta, el prisionero levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a una joven muchacha de cabellera larga y rosada, atada en dos coletas, que le miraba con curiosidad, sostenía una sombrilla con una mano, lo cual era extraño ya que ni siquiera estaba afuera, la chica se puso de cuclillas y dejó su sombrilla a un lado

-mejor ve haciéndote la idea de que esta será tu tumba…el rey oscuro no perdona a nadie…bye bye…

Ella cogió su sombrilla y se alejó del lugar mientras tarareaba la canción que el prisionero estaba cantando hace un instante, una vez que se hubo marchado el volvió a suspirar y miró de nuevo hacia fuera por la ventana…

-no es verdad, saldré de aquí…a como de lugar…

Y dicho esto siguió con su canción y su voz resonaba entre las celdas vacías, mientras el eco se llevaba sus palabras hasta lo más profundo de aquella prisión…

Mientras tanto en el otro lado, la puerta del cuarto de Tashigi por fin se abrió, Coby sonrió aliviado al ver salir a la niña y se acercó a ella con rapidez

-Tashigi-chan gracias a dios…-el la abrazó y la joven correspondió el gesto

-lo siento mucho Coby-kun, no era mi intención angustiarte…-la chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa y el jovencito enrojeció todo

-no, no descuida, ya todo está bien…pero que fue lo que pasó?

-pues…-ella no quiso decirle la verdad, de todos modos no le creería

-fu ese Roronoa verdad? Te hizo daño no es así?...-Coby frunció el seño molesto

-ya olvídalo Coby-kun, ya pasó, además no fue culpa de Zoro…-Tashigi se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo de comer

-no lo defiendas!!! No me digas que aún te gusta??? –Coby la siguió hasta ahí y le miró fijo, ella pareció entristecer, el le había recordado las palabras de Jhonny y Yosaku

-no ya no…el no es para mí…-Tashigi le miró triste pero luego sonrió- tenías razón Coby-kun…era todo mentira, pero ya no me importa, estoy muy bien sin el… todo esta bien

Tashigi le miró y sonrió, luego se puso a preparar un sándwich, pero Coby sabía que estaba mintiendo, se dio la vuelta y dijo que iba por unos refrescos para comer, al salir pudo escuchar los sollozos de la chica, miró a escondidas en la cocina y la vio limpiando una lagrima de su rostro, tratando de sonreír, ahí fue cuando Coby se dio cuenta que en verdad le dolía, así ocultaba ella su dolor, sonriendo, Tashigi era así, no le gustaba que se preocupen por ella, no le gustaba ser una carga, por eso desde que era pequeña siempre sonreía, aunque estuviera triste, o enferma; se acostumbró así desde que su mamá murió cuando era pequeña y su padre se quedó solo con ella, el siempre estaba ocupado o fuera de casa trabajando y ella se quedaba sola, eso preocupaba a su padre, pero la niña siempre que le preguntaban solía sonreírle a su padre y decirle dulcemente "todo está bien"...

-maldito Roronoa…-Coby apretó los puños- ella está llorando por tu culpa, jamás te lo perdonaré…

Salió de casa y fue a la tienda, de todos modos ella necesitaba unos minutos a solas…

En la mansión Hancock una preocupada y linda rubia llamaba al cuarto de la menor de sus hermanas, Boa no había cenado ni bajó a desayunar, se había pasado encerrada desde que llegó del baile y Marguerite se encontraba muy angustiada…

-Boa-chan?...puedo pasar?...-dijo la rubia con voz suave, entonces la puerta se abrió

-que pasa Marguerite? –la morena tenía un semblante triste, su hermana entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama, luego con la mano le indicó que se sentara a su lado, ella obedeció y Marguerite tomó sus manos

-a ver, que te está pasando señorita? No saliste a cenar, ni a desayunar, estás encerrada todo el día…que tienes Boa-chan?...

Ella apartó la vista antes de responder, dudosa extendió su mano y sostuvo la foto de su novio en el portarretratos junto a su cama, le miró un instante y sonrió triste

-es que…creo que Luffy-sama ha encontrado a alguien más…

-oh, hermanita…-Marguerite la abrazó- porque dices eso?

-ya no es el mismo, hace días que no me trae a casa, a penas y me contesta, y además en el baile…se fue por los refrescos y no volvió…y le he estado marcando a su teléfono y no responde, y yo se muy bien porqué…-Boa frunció el seño molesta

-eh…pues dime…

-es por esa recién llegada!!!, esa tonta sin clase, Luffy-sama la prefiere a ella que a mí, pero no perderé, me oyes Marguerite? No pienso perder…

-y…y que piensas hacer????, no se te vaya a ocurrir una tontería ¿eh?...-Boa sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermana

-claro que no, solo haré lo que cualquier novia hace, seré cariñosa, dulce y amorosa, haré que se enamore de mi a como dé lugar…verdad que me apoyas Nee-san?

-claro que si, esa es mi hermanita, ah por cierto venía a decirte que hoy regresan Sonia y Mary de Europa!!

-de verdad??? Mis hermanas regresan hoy??? Hay que buena noticia!!!!, y que hago aquí sentada, voy a preparar todo, le diré a Aphelandra que me acompañe al súper para ver la comida y todo!!! –Boa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marguerite y sonrió contenta- gracias Marguerite, tú siempre me escuchas…

Luego salió a prisa del cuarto para buscar a Aphelandra, Marguerite la vio salir y a penas lo hizo su semblante alegre se tornó en uno lleno de preocupación…

-regresan hoy…eso solo puede significar una cosa…la noche se acerca…-la chica se llevó Una mano al pecho y su mirada se llenó de angustia…-dios mío, que no hayan descubierto el cambio…

La ciudad del Grand Line guardaba infinidad de secretos y parece ser que los muros de la mansión Hancock guardaban uno tan grande como el mismo océano…

Y de regreso al otro mundo la carabela ya estaba cerca de Logue Town, a lo lejos ya podía avistarse ligeramente la tierra, Luffy se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de cabra al frente del barco, el viento soplaba fresco en su rostro y jugaba travieso con sus cabellos, Luffy llevaba en las manos el cofre que había guardado en su mochila, lo miraba fijamente mientras se preguntaba que podía haber en su interior, en efecto ese era el cofre que Shanks le dejó como regalo, luego de visitar a Zoro había ido a buscarlo hasta la casa de campo y por eso demoró tanto en llegar, y aunque su curiosidad lo estuviese matando no lo abriría hasta que necesitara ayuda, tal y como el pelirrojo le dijo, bajó sonriente de la cabeza de cabra para devolver el cofre a sus cosas cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigos al otro lado de la cubierta, dejó el cofre de lado y se apresuró a ver que tanto pasaba, allegar vio que Usopp se estaba peleando con Sanji por quien sabe que cosa mientras Kaya reía divertida, Robin leía un libro y Zoro estiraba el pescuezo para ver que tanto leía la morena, pero no pudo ver ni a Ace ni a Nami…

-oye Zoro has visto a Nami?-preguntó el moreno sonriente, el espadachín señaló la parte de atrás del barco y siguió fisgoneando, hasta que Robin bajó el libro y se lo mostró al muchacho sonriendo

-te gusta? –preguntó la morena con su enigmática sonrisa, Zoro enrojeció todo y dijo un tímido "si"

-E-es que vi el dibujo de dos Katanas en la hoja anterior…-dijo apenado el muchacho

-ah eso…-Robin regresó la hoja a la página anterior y le mostró la ilustración a Zoro- estas dices?

Zoro afirmó con la cabeza y miró el dibujo fijamente, eran un par de espadas sobre el altar de un templo antiguo, Zoro miró a la morena curioso

-y que dice de ellas? –Robin dejó ir una risita

-te deben gustar mucho las katanas, pues estas son las espadas gemelas, se dice que una representa el bien y otra el mal, y que quien las use deberá ser digno de ellas o de lo contrario su poder lo destruiría…de hecho se están exhibiendo en Logue Town, tal vez puedas ir a verlas si te das prisa…

-no es mala idea –Zoro sonrió mientras Luffy se había dirigido a la parte trasera del barco, Ace conversaba con Nami mientras veían el mar, que ya comenzaba a pintarse de naranja con la puesta de sol la muchacha miraba el camino de espuma que iba dejando el barco a su paso mientras el otro estaba apoyado de espaldas al barandal y miraba a la pelirroja sonriendo

-por que fuiste al otro lado Ace? –preguntó Nami curiosa

-porque estaba preocupado por ti…escuché de Marco que Kidd estaba ahí también por eso yo…

-gracias…-Nami le sonrió- tu siempre estás cuidándome…

-bueno…no, no tienes nada que agradecer –Ace se ruborizó levemente- además, llevamos tiempo de conocernos ¿no?...tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

-claro que lo se… tu me ayudaste a escapar de la banda de Kidd, aunque eso te costó tu amistad con el …-Nami entristeció un poco y bajó la cabeza, Ace le revolvió el cabello juguetón y sonrió

-hey que pasa?, no te pongas así preciosa, de todos modos no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado negociara contigo como si fueras un objeto…además estoy mejor ahora no crees? Hasta recompensa tengo –esto último lo dijo con cierto orgullo, Nami rió divertida

-estas loco lo sabes?...- Ace la abrazó y le miró, la pelirroja enrojeció toda, en eso Luffy se acercó a ambos y Ace soltó a la muchacha de inmediato

-hey que pasa hermanito? –preguntó el mayor algo nervioso…

-nada, solo venía a avisarle a Nami que la isla ya está cerca, ven Nami…-Luffy se llevó a la muchacha por el brazo y ella solo se sorprendió, primero por la actitud de Ace y luego por la reacción de Luffy, el moreno la llevó adentro y luego la soltó…ella le miró interrogante, Luffy se giró a verla de frente

-pasa algo Luffy?...-preguntó

-que hacía mi hermano abrazándote?...-preguntó algo molesto

-eh?...bu-bueno…conozco a Ace desde hace rato, y nos tenemos confianza, por así decirlo…que te pasa, estás enfadado por eso?

-no, yo…-Luffy no supo bien que decir-…sí, si me enfadó…porque dejaste que lo hiciera?

- que? Ace y yo somos muy buenos amigos…-Nami frunció el seño levemente- nos conocemos desde hace mucho, como tu y Kaya…A-además no veo por que te enojas si tu tienes novia o no????

-Boa? Ella no…

-si es tu novia Luffy, lo sabe toda la escuela…-Nami cruzó los brazos- no me vengas ahora con que estas celoso porque yo…-Luffy la atrajo hacia el y la silenció con un beso, fue algo rápido, un impulso quizás, ni siquiera el supo que pasó, simplemente cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba así, besándola, con ternura, disfrutando de esos dulces labios cuyo sabor no había podido olvidar, y ella no se negó, se dejó vencer por aquella cálida sensación y se abandonó a todo lo que ese beso le hacía sentir, hacía que su corazón se desbocara, que deseara más de el, que ese momento durara por siempre…

Mientras Ace se había quedado afuera viendo el sol ocultarse y la negrura de la noche de a poco aparecer, suspiró profundo y se quitó el sombrero, sonrió para sí mismo y bajó su vista al mar…

-que tonto soy, estuve a punto de besarla, pero en que estaba pensando?…Nami solo me ve como…como su amigo…hay Nami, si tu supieras…

Luego se puso a pensar en la mirada de Luffy cuando los vio juntos, ese dejo de enojo que destelló en sus ojos, conocía perfectamente bien a su hermano menor, y podía jurar que jamás le había visto esa expresión

-mira nada mas, de veras que nos parecemos hermanito, hasta nos enamoramos de la misma mujer…

Ace se quedó mirando un rato más el mar. Llegarían a la isla de un momento a otro y luego cruzarían la puerta hacia la gran línea, y de ahí tendrían un viaje bastante largo hacia Drum…eso suponiendo que nada los desviara del rumbo…

Continuará…

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Que tal, espero les haya gustado, como verán la historia avanza de a poco pero va muy bien…un poquito de rivalidad entre los hermanos, Tashigi ha salido de su cuarto, pero podrá controlar as u otro yo? Las hermanas de Boa regresan y no precisamente de Europa, y el amor entre Luffy y Nami está creciendo poco a poco… será para ellos la prueba??? Reviews y tomatazos son recibidos

Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores! Antes que nada quisiera ofrecerles una disculpa, pero no una como las anteriores, sino una de verdad. Hace ya casi un año había dejado este fanfic, que en algún momento llegué a pensar que no terminaría, pero no por que quisiera, sino por falta de tiempo. Como ustedes saben (y muchos me darán la razón) a medida que uno crece comienzan a haber más responsabilidades y deberes, y las intereses y pasiones de muchos se dividen y a veces hasta se limitan, este es mi caso. Mi vida dio un giro tremendo y he tenido que acoplarme, y eso la verdad me dejó bastante bloqueada un tiempo y sin poder escribir casi nada, aunque también me dio la oportunidad de revisar mis historias y redefinirlas, pero ahora ya con los problemas resueltos en su mayoría, regreso aquí a mi casa que es , a seguir escribiendo historias para ustedes …señores…

Emperatriz ha vuelto! Continuamos!

**EMBRUJAME.**

**Capitulo X.- Secretos del Pasado**

Con la noche ya a punto de caer una pequeña carabela con cabeza de cabra se aproximaba a la isla de Logue Town, Nami se encontraba en la cubierta, había mandado llamar a los demás para dar algunas indicaciones, pero la verdad su cabeza no estaba para eso…

-ese Luffy…-susurró mientras veía el muelle acercarse- no lo entiendo, no puedo…primero se enfada, luego me besa y después corre?...

Unos instantes atrás, la pelirroja se encontraba en el interior del barco con el moreno, Luffy la había llevado ahí luego de haber visto a Ace abrazarla, habían discutido, y luego el moreno le plantó un beso para después mirarla a los ojos confundido y salir casi corriendo del camarote. Ahora Nami se sentía igual de confusa que él, aunque algo era seguro, había algo más entre ellos que simple amistad. Pronto todos los tripulantes se encontraron en cubierta, todos menos el moreno, que aun no había podido despejar la bruma de los celos de su cabeza, la chica notó su ausencia pero optó por dejarle tranquilo un rato…

-bien muchachos, -dijo llamando su atención- llegamos a Louge Town en menos de diez minutos, hay que comprar algunas provisiones así que tenemos un tiempo, tenemos una hora antes de partir o no podremos hasta mañana…así que procuren no tardar.

-está bien Nami, pero yo quiero conseguir algo de pólvora para mis municiones…-dijo Usopp mientras registraba en su bolsa las cosas que le faltaban

-Nami-san permíteme encargarme de las provisiones, también conseguiré algunas especias de la isla –Sanji sonrió- apuesto a que puedo preparar manjares con ello

-mmm, yo quisiera ver esas Katanas…-dijo pensativo Zoro

-está bien tranquilos, tenemos tiempo suficiente…ah! Casi lo olvido –la pelirroja sacó un morralito lleno de monedas y las repartió entre los demás- tomen esto y consigan ropa abrigadora, la vamos a necesitar…

Cuando ella depositó las monedas en las manos de Ace el moreno negó divertido y las regresó a su dueña

-no las necesito linda…yo soy fuego lo olvidas?... –el moreno le sonrió coqueto y ella enrojeció

-es verdad…todavía no me acostumbro a la idea Ace…-Nami volteó hacia el camarote como si esperara que Luffy saliera por fin, pero nada, frunció el seño enojada y se dirigió al timón a encallar el barco en el muelle, cosa que hizo con gran facilidad, luego cada integrante de la tripulación comenzó a tomar su rumbo

-Hey Kaya…vamos a pasear! –gritó Usopp moviendo efusivo las manos, la rubia le mostró una sonrisa y bajó del barco lista para ir con él, pero otro brazo le fue ofrecido

-andando mi dulce Kaya-chan, hay mucho que hacer –Sanji frente a ella le sonreía galante

-Sanji-kun?...-la rubia miró al otro lado donde el otro ya venía en camino- Usopp-san?...

Ambos muchachos se miraron evidentemente molestos, el narizón cogió la mano de Kaya dispuesto a llevarla consigo

-bueno si nos disculpas nosotros nos vamos…

-tú con ella ni a la esquina –replicó Sanji molesto mientras regresaba a la chica a su brazo

-lo siento pero yo la invité primero, así que con permiso –contestó Usopp

-pues yo lo siento mas pero eso no me importa…

-no te metas catrincito! –el moreno volvió a jalar a Kaya

-quieres pelea narizotas? –Sanji también la jaló

La pobre chica ya se estaba mareando, yendo de un lado a otro jalada por ambos chicos como si fuera muñeca de trapo, parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento hasta que se zafó de ambos con dificultad

-Momento! –gritó la joven parando en seco al par de muchachos, mirándolos reprobatoriamente, ellos a su vez bajaron la cabeza- a ver señores, si se van calmando… arreglemos esto como gente decente.

-P-pero….-protestaron al unísono ambos pero Kaya frunció el entrecejo y eso acalló todo

-muy bien, se me ocurre una idea –la niña sonrió dulcemente- Vayamos todos juntos!

-QUEEEE? –de nuevo al unísono. Sanji y Usopp se miraron el uno al otro y fue como si las miradas sacaran chispas al chocar, viendo que no tenían alternativa optaron por hacer lo que Kaya dijo…pero no de muy buena gana…

Mientras tanto Zoro se debatía en una encrucijada de dos calles, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde quedaba el museo, ni de cómo llegar hasta ahí, había preguntado a una señora en el camino y ella le dio la explicación más larga y complicada de la historia. "_dobla por aquí, camina hacia allá, vete a la derecha por la fuente, izquierda en la calzada…en fin…"_meditaba el peliverde mas que perdido, y ahora debatiéndose entre si ir hacia la tienda o doblar por la florería…

-maldición! Y todavía tengo que comprar el mugre saco! –rabió frustrado y furioso con su sentido de orientación

-te perdiste? –susurró una voz conocida a su espalda, el se giró y encontró a Robin, con un abrigo morado en los brazos

-mmm…-murmuró el espadachín por lo bajo y apenado

-si quieres te digo donde es. –la morena le sonrió amigable y Zoro torció la boca, se sentía muy humillado de no haber podido con algo tan sencillo y no estaba del todo dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de la dama, pero su cerebro le recordó que no contaban con tiempo como para perderlo, y de verdad quería ver esas Katanas…

-E-está bien…-dijo apenado

-entonces andando –Robin lo cogió del brazo y a prisa lo llevó por otra calle diferente a las que el tenía en un principio…de no ser por la morena Zoro se hubiera perdido totalmente…

Mientras tanto Nami revisaba unos mapas en el camarote de las muchachas, en realidad se sentía más nerviosa que nunca, esa madrugada antes de partir se había despertado con un sueño horrible, todo era tan confuso…dos bebés en el suelo, un altar de sacrificio y unos ojos rojos brillando en la penumbra infinita de la noche…sintió un miedo que jamás había sentido…y sin saber porqué solo le venía un pensamiento a la cabeza… el que quizás su muerte estaba cerca…no dijo una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Robin, y trató de actuar como si nada pasara, y por un momento lo logró, pero ahora el miedo había regresado…aún asi no dijo nada, pensaba que habían sido suficientes problemas para todos como para hablar de ello, aún así eso seguía molestándola, de pronto tocaron la puerta…

-Adelante…ah, hola Ace…-ella le sonrió y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, sentándose en la cama junto a ella

-tú no saldrás fuera bonita? –preguntó

-si, pero antes quería revisar el curso…-Nami suspiró- el Grand Line no es fácil, no quiero ir así como así, necesito prepararlo todo…

-que pasa Nami…? –Ace le miró, entrecerrando los ojos- a ver, que ha pasado, ponme al tanto…y cuéntame también como es que tu y Luffy se conocen…

En ese momento Luffy había ido a ver a la pelirroja también, había logrado desenmarañar su cabeza y tenía una explicación suficiente para ella, y para él mismo, estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, mas los murmullos provenientes del cuarto lo previnieron de hacerlo, en seguida reconoció la voz de su hermano, estaba en la habitación con Nami ahora mismo. Luffy frunció el seño levemente y una sensación de molestia comenzaba a invadirlo…siempre admiró a su hermano, Ace era su otro ídolo por así decirlo, era más listo, mas fuerte, más maduro y siempre iba a un paso por delante suyo…en fin, pero ahora la cosa le pintaba de otro modo, porque Ace era amigo de Nami, un MUY entrañable amigo de Nami, y además estaba casi seguro que su hermano estaba tan prendado de la pelirroja como él mismo. Escuchó la plática entre ellos, pensaba retirarse, porque no era correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero sus pies no se movían…

-hay Ace…-la pelirroja suspiró- han pasado tantas cosas…la última vez que nos vimos, fue cuando me ayudaste a escapar de Kidd y Arlong, recuerdas?, para eso entonces no te conocían como "puños de fuego" –ella sonrió

-como olvidarlo! Cuanto nos reímos ese día…todavía puedo ver la cara de esa sardina cuando me vio entrar con la moto acuática en su estúpido parque…y luego la de Kidd cuando los tiramos al agua jajajaja ninguno puede nadar…

-Si…-Nami dejó ir una risita- me salvaste esa vez, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, fue una fortuna haberte conocido…

El moreno sostuvo sus manos y las besó con cariño

-no, la fortuna fue mía…Nami perdóname. Todo lo que pasaste con Kidd fue mi culpa…

-eso no es cierto, tu solo trataste de ayudarme…-la muchacha le sonrió de forma tierna y el moreno bajó la mirada, Luffy escuchaba todo tras la puerta.

-"_a que se refiere Ace?- _se preguntaba Luffy mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que unía a su hermano mayor con la brujita. Nami levantó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y le hizo mirarle

-a ver Ace…no te sigas culpando, tu no podías saber nada al respecto, fue solo una casualidad…además, de todos modos ¡tú me salvaste!...

-de cualquier forma…jamás perdonaré a Kidd por querer usarte así!...bueno, pero mejor hay que olvidarlo –el volvió a sonreír- pero cuéntame, que pasó después de eso?

-pues, seguí viajando, y Arlong me siguió persiguiendo, entonces en una isla del East Blue cerca de la mía conocí a Sogeking, y luego a Robin…como no pude saber nada de mi madre decidí buscarle. Pero volví a encontrarme con Kidd y decidí venir al "otro lado", pensando en que aquí sería más fácil moverme…jamás imaginé que ese infeliz me siguiera…

-ya veo…-Ace meneó la cabeza- y respecto a Luffy? Como se conocieron? –Nami sonrió

-pues…digamos que el también me salvó –dijo la pelirroja mientras acomodaba los mapas en una caja de madera- fue al día siguiente que llegué, Kidd y su grupo me persiguieron esa tarde y me acorralaron en un callejón…entonces cuando ya pensaba lo peor apareció Luffy…

-jajajajaja…seguro corrieron como idiotas! –exclamó el moreno

-cierto…luego al día siguiente, Luffy me descubrió mientras curaba una paloma herida y pues…tuve que explicarle…sin darme cuenta lo involucré demasiado, entonces cuando vino aquí por primera vez nos encontramos con un sujeto de nombre Shanks, y el nos dijo todo…sobre la dinastía D y la pista en Drum acerca de mi mamá…

-espera…dijiste Shanks?...así que él fue quien le dijo…si ya decía yo que ese sombrero se me hacía familiar…

-ya no sé si hice bien…-Nami miró hacia la pequeña ventana del camarote, con los ojos tristes exhaló un suspiro- no quiero que lo lastimen, el es un buen chico, de no ser por mí seguiría con su vida en paz…

-no preciosa…si no eras tú era otra, al fin que Luffy iba a acabar viniendo aquí, es su destino… -Ace cogió la mano de la chica- anda vamos a tomar aire, te sentará bien…

-bien, pero solo un rato, tenemos que zarpar pronto…

Luffy escuchó aquello y de inmediato se apartó de la puerta para esconderse dentro de un barril vacío, luego desde un hoyo observó como la puerta se abría y ambos muchachos salían por ella, cuando las voces se hubieron alejado el moreno salió de su escondite y los siguió con la mirada por la calle junto al muelle, se mordió el labio cuando vio a su hermano llevar de la mano a Nami por la calle…entonces su temida sospecha se hizo realidad…

-Ace…Ace está enamorado de Nami!...

En ese momento en el otro lado, se estaba llevando a cabo una alegre y suntuosa fiesta en la mansión del clan Hancock, sobre la mesa estaba servido un gran banquete mientras en el centro de la mesa la abuela Nyon daba la bienvenida a las dos hermanas mayores de Boa, Sonia y Mary, que habían regresado ese mismo día de un viaje por Europa…

-bienvenidas sean hijas mías! –dijo con tono ceremonial la anciana- es una gran alegría que hayan regresado de su viaje, espero que Todo haya ido bien…y que me cuenten sus buenas nuevas… -estas últimas frases la anciana las dijo mirando misteriosamente hacia la menor de sus nietas, Boa, que desde su lugar y con una amplia sonrisa aplaudía junto al resto de las Hancock el regreso de sus hermanas…

Cuando hubo terminado el amplio discurso de la señora, Boa se levantó ansiosa de su lugar y corrió a saludar a sus queridas hermanas

-Sonia! Mary! que gusto que volvieron! –las abrazó cariñosamente y ambas sonrieron- pero cuéntenme todo! A donde fueron que cosas vieron, como es París, Italia, Alemania…!

-jajajaja, siempre tan efusiva querida Boa-chan –dijo Sonia sirviendo un poco de vino a su copa- pues todo fue…muy hermoso, pero dinos Donde esta ese noviecito tuyo? A caso no lo has invitado? –preguntó para alejar, por algún motivo, a Boa de la charla anterior…

-Oh, pues…Luffy-sama no ha podido venir, -contestó algo triste la princesa- traté de llamarle a su casa pero Makino-san me ha dicho que se fue a acampar con sus amigos…

-una pena –intervino Mary- en verdad deseaba conocer al hombre que hizo que nuestra hermana torciera el brazo

Las tres rieron divertidas por el comentario y Boa se sonrojó mucho

-también quiero que lo conozcan, lo van a amar se los juro…es un niño tan lindo, noble y sincero…-a la muchacha le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él y sus hermanas sonrieron por lo bajo, a pesar de todo, ella era feliz…entonces ese sacrificio de tiempo atrás valía la pena…por ella, cualquier sacrificio valía la pena…o no?

-querida! Pero si estas realmente enamorada! –dijo al fin Mary mientras a la princesa se le subían de nuevo los colores al rostro- y dinos, quien es el, donde vive? Es guapo?...

-claro que es guapo! Guapísimo! Vive en una casa pequeña muy cerca de la zona mercante… su nombre es Luffy…. Monkey D Luffy…-exclamó ella mientras suspiraba, y mientras a sus hermanas se les helaba la sangre…Monkey D Luffy, podría ser ese chico uno de ellos?...

-pero hermanita…E-estás segura que ese joven es para ti?...digo…que tal si no te conviene, a veces ellos no son lo que aparentan…- Sonia dijo esto último con una doble intención, Boa le miró sonriente

-descuida Sonia, que yo sé escoger bien, te aseguro que Luffy-sama es el indicado.

-eso espero querida…eso espero…

Las Hancock siguieron con su festín, riendo y bailando, pronto todas se encontraban en el jardín en la terraza principal mientras Boa bailaba una especie de danza hindú con unos abanicos de listones largos, al ritmo de la música movía las caderas mientras hacía los abanicos moverse y formar figuras, todas le veían embobadas, ella era sin duda digna princesa de su clan. Atraía miradas, de quien fuera, su belleza y su temple la hacían una mujer como pocas, pero cuál era el misterio de Boa Hancock? Porque era tata su prioridad para las demás hermanas?...y lo más importante de todo, cuál era ese sacrificio de tiempo atrás?...

En otro lugar Tashigi había salido a caminar. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…tanto que meditar, el viento nocturno sopló fresco y ella esbozó una triste sonrisa. Qué hacer? Todo en su vida había cambiado, en tan solo un instante todo había quedado atrás, ahora ni siquiera se reconocía en un espejo. Sus pasos la llevaron al parque, caminó por entre la arboleda llena de sauces y abedules hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde los lirios flotaban apacibles en sus tranquilas aguas. La joven se sentó en la orilla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo para mirar las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto, y la luna menguante como si fuera una media sonrisa en medio de la noche oscura…cuanto le gustaba la noche, cuanto le gustaban las estrellas y la luna, le traían a su alma un sentimiento de paz.

-que debo hacer… -susurró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, dejando que el viento le refrescara, que sensación tan agradable corría por su ser, ¿qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Se preguntó ella misma. Libertad. Al abrir los ojos en el lago encontró el reflejo de Kuina, pero la imagen era muy diferente a la de siempre, sorprendida Tashigi se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, esta vez el reflejo vestía diferente…usaba una yukata igual a la que ella se puso la noche de la fiesta, cuando enfrentó a Ryuma…

-Kuina…

-quieres saber?...-le habló la voz de su reflejo- quieres ver cómo era tu vida antes?...

-yo…

-te mostraré entonces…-en ese momento un fuerte viento sopló sobre todo el parque y levantó el polvo y las hojas secas en el suelo, la niña se cubrió la cara con un brazo hasta que el viento se detuvo y cuando todo se hubo despejado, apareció frente a los ojos de Tashigi aquella visión…

"una verde y hermosa pradera era el escenario, la hierba crecía alta y el viento la hacía moverse suavemente, mientras el sol bañaba con sus últimos rayos todo a su paso, mas allá podían verse a lo lejos las ruinas de un enorme templo de piedra y sobre este a decenas de dragones, unos caminando otros descansando, otros más cerca en la pradera…

Entre la hierba correteaban dos pequeños niños que agitaban una vara en sus manitas mientras jugaban a las espadas, ella una linda pequeña de ojos azul zafiro y cabello oscuro el niño, un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello negro y atado en una coleta tipo samurái la piel morena y ojos canela…

-_espera Ryuma! No huyas!...-decía ella corriendo tras el chiquillo que sonreía_

_-jajajaja… no puedes conmigo Kuina, olvídalo!_

_-ahora verás! –_la niña lo encaró con la rama y él se puso en guardia, ágilmente ella blandía la rama como si de un sable se tratara, mientras esquivaba cada movimiento de su retador con gracia casi antinatural, el pequeño Ryuma apretó los dientes y le puso más empeño al combate pero era inútil, ella siempre era mejor, tenía el don, al final con un rápido movimiento ella le tiró al suelo y puso el "sable" en el pecho del niño con una sonrisita arrogante

_-te dije que te vencería!_** -**replicó Kuina sonriente

_-fue pura suerte! _–contestó Ryuma algo molesto, aunque ya se había acostumbrado, siempre era igual de todas formas

Luego ambos se levantaron al ver junto a ellos a un enorme dragón de piel rojiza que agachó la cabeza para mirarles, para entonces la noche había caído y las estrellas ya se veían por cientos en el cielo, Los pequeños treparon felices a su espalda, y entre risas de ellos el dragón se fue alejando hasta entrar en el templo en ruinas…"

-Así era todo en un principio…-se escuchó la voz de Kuina en el viento- pero con el tiempo Ryuma fue cambiando…

-que quieres decir…? –preguntó Tashigi mientras veía como la escena se desvanecía frente a sus ojos como bruma y esta vez aparecía un paisaje diferente…

"esta vez era una fría y oscura noche en aquella pradera donde aún el templo en ruinas permanecía asentado, la neblina cubría todo alrededor y la luna se hallaba oculta entre las nubes negras de una tormenta que amenazaba con caer… una bella joven de 18 años vestida con Yukata rosa claro y detalles lila con un dragón a la espalda y un cinto blanco en la cintura esperaba en las escaleras del templo, pronto una sombra entre la neblina comenzó a abrirse paso…

_-Ryuma! –_ Kuina corrió hacia el preocupada-_ donde has estado ?te encuentras bien?_

_-tranquila Kuina…solo…solo salí a pasear… -_el joven apartó a la chica despacio y a prisa trató de entrar al templo, ella le miró un instante y frunció el seño levemente, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía distinguirlo bien…

_-espera…donde has estado…_-no hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho- _Ryuma contesta…huele a sangre!_

_-ya basta quieres? Solo salí a caminar!_

_-no es cierto! –_Kuina se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo, entonces la luna se asomó entre las nubes de nuevo y la muchacha miró sorprendida la yukata y la espada de Ryuma bañadas en sangre…

_-pero que…qué es esto? Que has hecho Ryuma? _–exclamó molesta al joven aún en el suelo, este se levantó irritado y encaró a la muchacha acorralándola en uno de los pilares de roca

_-será mejor que no sigas Kuina…además, acaso dime no estás harta?_

_-eh?...-_Kuina le miraba sin entender del todo sus palabras, y con un poco de tristeza, imaginando a lo que él se refería, trató de apartarle pero Ryuma no lo permitió, por el contrario, acortó la distancia entre ellos quedando su rostro a centímetros de el de la chica…ella desvió la mirada y Ryuma acarició su rostro despacio, aspirando el aroma dulce a flores silvestres que ella despedía y de nuevo le habló tratando de sonar tranquilo…

_-sí, no estás harta? Harta de vivir aquí sola, en la miseria, lejos de todo…Kuina vámonos…ven conmigo…no quieres salir de este lugar?_

_-Ryuma…_

_-yo si Kuina…no puedo seguir así! Soy el mejor espadachín del mundo y mírame! Estoy aquí solo cuidando a un montón de dragones inútiles!_

_-Cállate! _–la niña le plantó una bofetada que dejó una marca roja en la piel morena del guerrero, este la miró con sorpresa y ella bajó la vista…

_-como puedes hablar así…ellos son tu familia…hubieras muerto de no ser por el gran dragón que te salvó! Igual que yo! Además tú no eres el mejor, ni siquiera puedes vencerme! _-Kuina suspiró resignada-_si quieres irte vete Ryuma…yo me quedo aquí…_

_-no Kuina! Tu vendrás conmigo!...quieras o no!_-Ryuma la cogió del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de piedra mientras la muchacha forcejeaba con él por soltarse, entonces un enorme dragón de piel rojiza, casi anaranjada, con largos bigotes plateados y ojos azules…gruñó molesto y Ryuma se paró en seco

_-gran dragón…-_la chica le miró con suplicantes, Ryuma la soltó de inmediato y Ryuji, el gran dragón líder del clan se acercó hacia él, mas el muchacho furioso se dio la vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose en la niebla…

-_Ryuma…porque?...-_Kuina se dejó caer de rodillas sollozando en la hierba fresca, Ryuji se acercó con la muchacha y se echó a su lado, como un padre consolando a su hijita…

-_que debo hacer gran dragón?..._

_-Debes detenerle hija mía…antes que suceda una desgracia…-_le respondió el dragón con voz ronca y gentil.

_-pero yo…no quiero…no quiero pelear…_

Ryuji, el líder del clan, era un sabio dragón que había vivido mucho tiempo, y era el único capaz de comunicarse con los humanos. años atrás él y su manada solían vivir en una isla lejana cerca del inmenso océano del Grand Line, la isla Sennenryu, el hogar que los dragones compartían con una aldea de pescadores, viviendo en paz entre ellos, hasta que los humanos, habiendo descubierto que los Sennenryu poseían el secreto de una vida larga, casi eterna, comenzaron a cazarlos…una noche mientras trataban de someter a Ryuji y su manada se desató un incendio que arrasó con todo en la pequeña isla, entonces el reunió a todos los suyos para guiarlos a un nuevo lugar para vivir…fue cuando el llanto de una niña a las orillas del mar llegó hasta sus oídos, y encontró a la pequeña Kuina escondida dentro de una vieja lancha, tenía alrededor de tres años…luego entre los escombros de una de las casas de paja de los pescadores divisó a un niño de unos cinco años en el suelo, Ryuma…

el bondadoso dragón recogió a ambos niños y los llevó consigo hacia un nuevo hogar y a partir de ese instante Kuina y Ryuma se convirtieron en sus hijos…siempre cuidó de ambos por igual, pero no los dos niños crecieron igual, Kuina era una niña noble y de buenos sentimientos, en Ryuma sin embargo parecía germinar una semilla de maldad, con el tiempo fueron creciendo y Ryuma se enamoró de Kuina, aunque también sentía cierta envidia por ella, debido al don natural que ella poseía: el de la espada. Poco a poco el alma de Ryuma iba ensombreciendo, mientras que Kuina brillaba…y al final todo aquello…acabó con sangre…"

Tashigi volvió a observar como la visión se esfumaba, mientras en el agua su reflejo parecía derramar una lágrima

-entonces…Ryuma y tu…-no pudo terminar la frase, tenía miedo de lastimar más a su alter ego, pensaba que era demasiado doloroso ser traicionado por la persona que uno ama, pero Kuina la sacó de su error

-no…-le respondió mientras en el aire se formaba la última visión- Ryuma me amaba…pero…solo era mi hermano. Debí detenerle…pero fui débil, no quise dejar correr la sangre de mi familia, pero él no dudó…

"aquella noche fatal estaba lloviendo, una terrible tormenta se había desatado sobre la pradera, hacía una semana que Ryuma no volvía a casa y Kuina había ido a buscarle, tenía la esperanza de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón. Aunque buscó por todos lados y en todas las aldeas cercanas nadie supo dar razón se su paradero…ya muy entrada la noche ella volvía a casa, subiendo las laredas de la colina hacia las praderas donde se encontraban las ruinas, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un lamento desgarrador en el viento

-_Mis hermanos! –_apresurada corrió hasta llegar a las praderas y un rayo partió el cielo oscuro por la mitad en la escena más horrorosa que pudo ella encontrar…los ríos de sangre corrían sobre la hierba y los cuerpos sin vida de los dragones yacían en el suelo, desperdigados por todos lados

_-que…que es esto?...que ha pasado…-_caminando sobre los charcos escarlatas y con lagrimas en los ojos Kuina pasaba junto a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, esperando que alguno denotara una mínima señal de vida pero nada sucedió. Pronto escuchó otro lamento en dirección al templo y corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas llegó a la entrada, donde pudo ver a Ryuma clavando una espada al último de sus hermanos mientras este daba un cansado alarido de dolor y se desplomaba en el suelo

_-RYUMA! Que has hecho! _

_-hola Kuina…he venido a llevarte conmigo…-_descaradamente sacó la espada del cuerpo del dragón inmóvil y la apoyó en su hombro, ella no lograba salir de su asombro, estaba en shock total, no fue sino hasta que Ryuma se acercó a ella que reaccionó y lo apartó con violencia

_-no te me acerques! Eres un asesino! –_invadida por la ira la joven desenvainó su katana, y la enfiló hacia Ryuma- _has matado a mis hermanos, mi única familia! Porque!_

_-porque nunca tengo lo que quiero…jajajaja…. Siempre tu, siempre has sido tú! La niña buena, la consentida, la que todo hace bien!, el gran dragón siempre te ha preferido! –_furioso Ryuma arremetió contra la chica su espada negra y brillante, Shusui, que chocó con la hoja de la espada de Kuina, Shigure, sacando chispas, pero ella con un hábil movimiento le hizo retroceder, ahí estaba otra vez, siendo superior…la lluvia que caía recia les mojaba de lleno, Kuina retrocedió un poco y se puso en guardia

_-de qué estás hablando no entiendo!_

_-sabes muy bien de qué! Desde que éramos niños siempre fuiste la mejor, en todo! Todo lo que yo quería tu lo tenías! Y aún así me enamoré de ti como un estúpido….estaba decidido a que esta vez si tendría lo que quiero…y si unos cuantos dragones son el precio me parece justo…_

_-Estás loco! –_esta vez fue ella quien arremetió contra Ryuma blandiendo a Shigure furiosa, no entendía como las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto, jamás le había hecho daño a Ryuma, era uno más de sus hermanos, su compañero! Las espadas chocaban con fuerza mientras los rayos iluminaban el cielo, un sablazo de la chica logró rasgarle la cara a Ryuma justo en un ojo y la sangre comenzó a correr por su mejilla

_-gran dragón estaba en lo cierto! Debí detenerte! Donde está él ahora? Dímelo! –_ordenó jadeante ella al tiempo que apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo con cansancio, mientras Ryuma encorvaba los labios en una sonrisa casi triunfal

_-estás agotada cierto?...te lo diré por última vez Kuina… ven conmigo…_

_-dime donde está nuestro padre! –_exclamó de nuevo a Ryuma y este enfureció, seguía importándole más los dragones que sus sentimientos por ella, furioso de un golpe la tiró al suelo quedando sobre ella y apuntando su negra espada al pecho de la joven…estaba decidió a hacerlo, si Kuina no era suya no sería de nadie, ni de otro hombre ni de esos malditos dragones…al final no importaba de todos modos, sin ella en el camino, entonces el sería el mejor…

_-hasta nunca…mi amada hermana…- _de pronto un coletazo lo apartó de la chica y lo arrojó al suelo, ella se incorporó con trabajo y pudo ver a su lado a Ryuji, el gran dragón, con una herida en el pecho, la había defendido del mortal ataque de su hermano…Ryuma se incorporó de inmediato y la joven, enfurecida de nuevo al ver el mortal estado en el que fue capaz de dejar a su propio padre, de nuevo se lanzó en contra de su hermano…esta vez con el ataque final…

Kuina logró atravesar a Ryuma…pero también recibió una herida mortal en el costado…el joven guerrero cayó de bruces sobre el césped de la pradera, mientras la lluvia torrencial se transformaba en llovizna… más atrás Kuina estaba de rodillas y con una mano se detenía la herida del costado y sus finos dedos se empapaban con la sangre

-_perdóname padre…y también mis hermanos…todo esto es culpa mía debí detenerlo ese día…-_dijo sollozando mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del dragón junto a ella

-_Kuina, hija mía…nada de esto es tu culpa, así lo quiso el destino, tú tienes un alma noble, jamás harías daño a tu hermano…_-respondió el dragón mientras cerraba los ojos cansado

_-bueno, al final estaremos todos juntos…-_ella sonrió con tristeza y el dragón negó suavemente

_-no Kuina…Ryuma pagará por sus pecados con la muerte eterna…pero tú mi hija, renacerás una vez más en el mundo, ese será tu premio por sacrificar tu vida por tus hermanos…hasta entonces duerme…hija mía…."_

Y así terminó aquella triste visión, por fin el paisaje alrededor de Tashigi volvió a ser el de antes y la muchacha tuvo que esforzarse por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, desde el lago su reflejo le miraba concierta melancolía…

-porqué me muestras esto…-reprochó Tashigi con voz baja

-porque no quiero que suceda de nuevo…

-pero yo no tengo familia! No tengo a nadie! Padre hace tiempo falleció…

-no tienen que llevar la misma sangre, para ser tu familia…piénsalo -susurró Kuina mientras se desvanecía y daba paso al reflejo habitual de la chica. Tashigi se levantó del césped y suspiró, tal vez ella tenía razón, si bien su familia ya no estaba con ella si tenía personas muy importantes ahora…Coby-kun, sus nuevos amigos…y Zoro…

Entonces…tenía que pelear?...

Entre tanto Zoro por fin había llegado al museo con Robin, la muchacha le guiaba por los pasillos mostrándole algunas de las grandes obras que ahí se exhibían pero el solo tenía en mente una cosa

-cuando veremos esas espadas! –exclamó desesperado

-ahí estamos yendo, pero que impaciencia la tuya jovencito…-Robin rió y el otro bufó molesto, pronto llegaron a la parte trasera del museo, en una amplia terraza a la vista del público en general, se encontraban un par de Katanas en una vitrina…

-vez? Ahí están…

-O-oye pero si podíamos entrar por atrás porque leches no me dijiste!

-porque quería ver el museo…-Robin sonrió enigmática de nuevo y Zoro sintió un escalofrío, apresurado se acercó a las vitrinas con la mujer siguiéndole más calmada. Por fin puso sus ojos en ese par de espadas…eran hermosas una de funda clara y la otra de una más oscura…

-son las espadas gemelas –explicó Robin- aquella es Yubashiri, representa el bien y la luz, la otra es Sandai Kitetsu, representa el mal y las fuerzas oscuras…se dice que quien las use debe ser elegido por las espadas, de lo contrario terribles calamidades le ocurrirán, incluso la muerte…

-Sugoi… -susurró Zoro con la vista clavada en ambas espadas, de pronto una explosión hizo a la gente gritar aterrada y tirarse al piso, Zoro apartó a Robin de una bala de cañón que rompió en pedazos la vitrina

-que ha sido eso…? –dijo la morena aun en brazos del muchacho

-oye chica, estás bien? –preguntó el y Robin asintió mientras observaban

-Jajajajaja! Atención todo el mundo que nadie se mueva! –gritó una voz desde las escaleras del museo, todos voltearon a ver y se percataron de la presencia de una banda circense, su líder un sujeto de nariz roja y cabello azul y largo con apariencia de payaso desenvainó una espada

-Piratas?...-dijo Robin viendo como todos ellos se acercaban a la gente y robaban sus pertenencias de valor mientras algunos mas saqueaban el museo, el payaso desconocido caminaba entre la gente en dirección hacia ese par de espadas

-bien, creo que estas Katanas son dignas de mi, el gran pirata Buggy! Jajajajaja! Andando muchachos cojan todo lo que quieran!

-las Katanas! –exclamó Zoro poniéndose de pie- oye tu payaso! Devuelve esas espadas!

-Zoro! –Robin lo jaló del brazo pero él se soltó y sonrió, en su cintura Wadou vibraba intensamente

-queee? Quien osa desafiarme? –Buggy se giró en dirección hacia el- oh pero si es solo un crío….que pasa mocoso, quieres que te de una paliza?

-solo inténtalo…-Zoro sonrió y desenvainó su espada, la demás gente les veía asustada, pero los ojos del payaso se fueron a la espalda del muchacho, sobre cierta mujer morena y muy bella que llamó su atención

-pero caramba! Que tenemos aquí? –Buggy sonrió perverso- creo que voy a perdonarte chico, pero la damita tendrá que acompañarme…Moji, Cabaji! Inviten a la señorita a nuestro barco!

al instante un par de sujetos se aproximó a Zoro, uno de ellos de cabellos verdes oscuros y el otro con un chaleco de pieles blancas y orejas de oso Robin frunció el seño lista para defenderse pero Zoro se puso delante de ella, atando el pañuelo que tenía en el brazo a su cabeza

-Zoro-kun…-Robin le miro confusa

-no temas Robin…-le dijo serio

-a ver muñeca…tu te vas con nosotros! –dijo el de pelo verde, que al parecer era un malabarista de cuchillas

-lo siento amigos, pero la dama viene conmigo…

-hazte a un lado! –entre ambos atacaron al muchacho, pero sorpresivamente el dio un salto y los esquivó haciendo que chocaran entre si, luego se perfiló hacia Buggy que no se movió ni un milímetro, desenfundando a Wadou lo cortó de tajo por la mitad

-Dios! –Robin se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras que Zoro observaba como el cuerpo del payaso caía dividido en dos al suelo

-eso es todo? –Sonrió satisfecho y se dio la vuelta- vámonos Robin…

-Zoro-kun detrás de ti! –gritó la morena cuando vio como ambas partes del payaso se levantaban y se unían de nuevo

-qué? Cuando este se giró recibió un buen golpe por parte del payaso que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el muro del museo

-Zoro-kun! –ella trató de correr hacia el joven pero el acróbata la sujetó con fuerza

-a donde tan de prisa nena!

-andando muchachos! Jajajajaja! –Buggy echó una última mirada al muro donde el peliverde se había quedado literalmente incrustado, luego se acercó a Robin que seguía sujeta por su secuaz y le miraba enojada

-y tu preciosa, irás directo a mi camarote…-dijo cogiendo el mentón de la morena con bruaquedad

-quita tus sucias manos de ella payaso idiota…-dijo Zoro entre las paredes del muro Buggy se giró sorprendido y todos pudieron ver una especie de aura verde donde se encontraba atrapado el chico, el muro se fue desgajando como si fuese polvo y Zoro, de pie frente a todos con la katana en las manos desafiaba a Buggy una vez más…la morena observó como aquellas dos Katanas en el suelo comenzaron a emitir unas auras extrañas, como si hubiesen sentido la energía del muchacho…

_-esas espadas…que pasa con ellas?_-pensó para sí mirándolas fijamente

-todavía quieres pelear niñato? Es inútil, no puedes vencerme y menos con una espada! He comido una fruta del diablo!

-y a mi que me importa! –Exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona- de todos modos voy a rebanarte!

Zoro atacó de nuevo al payaso, pero este esquivaba todos sus cortes separándose y golpeando al peliverde cada vez que podía, en las puntas de sus zapatos tenía el filo de unas dagas con las que hería los brazos de Zoro, pero a este no parecía importarle, Robin se mordió el labio, hasta ahora estaba fingiendo pero tenía que actuar pronto, Buggy se volvió a unir y miró a Zoro de rodillas en el suelo

-lo ves? Es inútil crío, la fruta que comí es la Bara Bara no mi, me da el poder de armar y desarmar mi cuerpo a voluntad…es por eso que tu, un Espadachín, nunca podrás vencerme!

-eso lo decido yo! –Zoro se levantó de un salto y le propinó al payaso una patada directo en la nariz que lo dejó en el suelo, limpió un poco de sangre de su labio y cortó el cuerpo de Buggy en pedazos

-Capitan Buggy! –Gritaron Moji y Cabaji al mismo tiempo, y soltando a Robin arremetieron contra Zoro junto al resto de la tripulación

-eso es hacer trampa…-Robin sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- "Seis Fleur"!

Al momento aparecieron en el suelo bajo los pies de los piratas brazos que les sujetaron las piernas y no les permitían moverse, todos comenzaron a gritar asustados mientras Robin amplió su sonrisa, mostrando su lado demoníaco torcía piernas a diestra y siniestra dejando inmóviles a todos,

Entre tanto Zoro se las había ingeniado para meter los "pedazos" de Buggy dentro de un barril y lo tapó, dejando fuera solamente la cabeza…

-O-oye tu! Que crees que haces! –replicaba el payaso viendo como el peliverde ponía el barril a rodar calle abajo directo a los muelles- HEY! Regresame mi cuerpo! NOOOOOOO!

-jajajaja! Ya no eres tan rudo verdad? –el muchacho cogió las Katanas en el piso y las enfundó en su faja- creo que me llevaré estas…estarán mejor conmigo…andando Robin, salgamos de aquí…

-claro Zoro-kun…- ella caminaba detrás del muchacho mirándolo de fijo, esa aura extraña de hace un momento había desaparecido, aún así, por un breve momento Zoro obtuvo un poder asombroso…y esas espadas lo habían sentido también…Robin sonrió ligeramente

-"_bueno parece que este viaje será muy interesante…"_-pensó para sí la morena, Zoro se giró a mirarle y pareció sonreír

-que haces ahí atrás? Muévete!...

-Hai!...

Era casi la hora de partir, todos iban regresando al barco, Sanji Usopp y Kaya habían conseguido las provisiones, Zoro regresaba con Robin pero Ace no aparecía, Luffy iba de un lado al otro de la cubierta nervioso, sabía que debió seguirlos, donde estarían ahora?...

Ace y Nami se encontraban un poco más adelante, en un mirador de madera, observando en la lejanía, mas allá se encontraba la entrada al Grand line, el gran mar de los peligros…la brisa sopló ligera y Nami suspiró mirando abajo las olas romperse contra la madera…

-tienes miedo?...-susurró Ace abrazándola

-Si Ace…-ella se dejó consolar

-que pasa Nami? Te noto diferente, confía en mí…por favor…

La pelirroja le miró un instante, aún en sus brazos, sus labios se entreabrieron tratando de decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido, el moreno esperó un poco más y viendo que ella no pensaba decirle nada la soltó despacio y se arrodilló ante ella qutándose el sombrero…

-Pero Ace…?

-Yo, Portgas D. Ace, Segundo comandante de la flota del Gran pirata Barba blanca, te juro a ti mi doncella, protegerte con mi vida si es necesario…dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo y con el mar de fiel testigo sello mi juramento…

Nami abrió la boca sorprendida, lo que había escuchado era el juramento pirata, ese que la tripulación hacía solo al capitán de su barco, al único a quien debían su vida y Ace ahora lo hacía para ella. Nami lo sabía, que era no solo una promesa sino una cuestión de honor, un verdadero pirata prefería morir de la manera más dolorosa, a traicionar el sagrado juramento de lealtad…Ace la había entregado su propia vida…

-Ace…- la pelirroja le vio levantarse y acercarse a ella de nuevo, con mirada seria se reflejó en sus ojos

-vamos Nami…ahora confiarás en mi?...-le dijo con voz calmada, ella bajó la vista

-voy a morir…-susurró mientras sus flecos le cubrían los ojos, Ace la abrazó y levantó su rostro para mirarle y le sonrió…

-eso nunca…yo te protegeré, con mi vida…-y dicho esto la besó en los labios…ella estaba sorprendida, el aprovechó el momento, Nami cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso mientras la noche había ya caído por completo…quién lo diría? Había sido besada por dos hombres ese mismo día, hermanos, y sus dos mejores amigos…ahora la brujita tenía un dilema más grande que el Grand Line…a quien escogería?...

Continuará…

Al fin llegamos al diez! Bueno para los que pensaron que ya me había retirado les confirmo que no, nada de eso! Digamos que me tomé mi año sabático, pero ya estoy de regreso! Ok, esta vez si fue un capítulo largo porque tenía que hacer avanzar la historia, algunas cosas ya comenzaron a dejarse ver, como la historia entre Ryuma y Kuina, y parte de la historia de Ace… que sucederá en el clan Hancok? El misterio de la emperatriz comienza a develarse…Zoro comienza a despertar sus poderes, y un interés por Robin, sobrevivirá su amor por Tashigi? Y que será de ella? Decidirá pelear contra Ryuma? El rival de Luffy es su propio hermano! Quien se ganara el amor de Nami? Ace hace el juramento pirata… lo cumplirá?...

P.D : no lo olviden esto es un LuNa! Pero: si quieren que cambie el rumbo háganmelo saber! Esperando seguir contando con su apoyo, me despido

Sayonara!


End file.
